Counting Petals
by Marystormshade
Summary: Sebastian has always loved cat's and snake's, so when a snake presents herself, he can't help but take an interest. SebxOC Mangaverse Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian Michaelis stood perched on the porch overlooking the Phantomhive manor. He watched and waited for his stark black companion to arrive; her silky fur would certainly prevent him from murdering the gardener. As it were the fool had scandalized the garden to a new level. The Coxcomb patch was mutilated horribly, but fixable…maybe. The Bouvardia's were still intact, although requiring a new layering of soil. And the Anise sage had been completely destroyed.

Frowning ever so slightly in awareness that his 'kitten' had not yet arrived to entertain him, and that the Master's favorite garden plant had been wiped out of its ever so delicate existence. Sebastian placed his fingers to his chin in thought. What flower could best paint a portrait of the young Master and the Phantomhive's? No, not Lilac: too fragile to withstand the Phantomhive name. And no, not the sunflower: far to gaudy.

Sebastian was about to walk back inside when he saw something that caused him to stop. There just beneath the Alder curled upon a rock rested a Thamnophis sirtalis sirtalis, also known as an Eastern Garter snake. Sebastian watched it as it lifted its head in surprise upon the sudden appearance of the butler. With lidded eyes the snake watched him as he watched it. The snake then seemingly losing interest uncurled and slithered into the brush, escaping into the woods behind the manor.

It was not the snake itself which had caused Sebastian to stop; it was the scent it produced. It was the scent of hell.

Without much thought toward his master or the residents of the Manor, he followed the snake. He found himself at a bit of a loss when he was in the dense trees behind the manor only to find that the snake had disappeared, not a trail of any kind. Although the scent of Sulfur and hellish fire caused him to smirk ever so slightly.

(…..line break…..)

Ciel Phantomhive awoke to Sebastian opening the curtains with a bit more flourish than usual. "What has you in such a giddy way?" He asked stretching with a yawn and a toss of covers. Sebastian smiled and turned to his master with a small nod.  
"My lord, if I may, I am not 'giddy' as it was put. I merely smelt something familiar. Nothing for you to worry about." Sebastian walked to the side of Ciel's bed and began to unbutton his shirt. "This morning I have gone to the liberty of preparing you Earl grey tea along with many options available for your picking." Sliding on Ciel's shoes, he continued undeterred. "It seems that a letter has arrived from her majesty as well. It shall be sitting on your desk awaiting your critical eye. Your cane my lord." Sebastian murmured as he stepped back allowing the boy to stand. "Now if you'll excuse me my lord, I have some other chores I must see to." Sebastian bowed awaiting his master's approval. Ciel waved him off, uninterested.

Sebastian wandered the halls restlessly, avoiding all the servants. The scent was stronger and he found himself losing some sort of resolve, he hadn't felt this for a very long time. It was unnerving. A knock at the entrance caused him to stop. He sighed, walking to the door he opened it only to be met by a most curious sight. A woman of what looked like roughly his age was standing there, long curly milk chocolate hair held out of her eyes by a butterfly clip. Freckles lightly splattered her cheeks in an almost cute way. She wore a Laurel green shawl and a simple frock. Her eyes wore an amused expression as she surveyed the butler. Her tongue jutted out for an instant and Sebastian saw that it was slightly forked. But what caused him to truly recognize her was that the delicious scent seemed to float off of her and into his nostrils.

She was the first to speak. "You were in the garden." It wasn't a question, merely a statement of the obvious. He smirked and responded, "As were you." She nodded slightly before she peered up at him.  
"I will admit, I had not expected another here." No explanation was needed; he knew what she meant when she said 'another'. "I did not either…Demoness. Now may I ask as to what I owe this unprecedented pleasure?" He gave her a closed eyed smile.

"I have recently…'harvested' my contractor. But even so she insists on giving me work even after her imminent demise." She motioned to the inside of the manor. Sebastian widened the entrance to the door and allowed her in. She stood in the center of the hall and continued. "My mistress had dealings with a man called Vincent Phantomhive. She had said before I devoured her that she wished me to serve him until I was no longer required. Needless to say I was slightly annoyed. Although, you have a very nice garden…if you don't count the flowers that have been decimated." She drawled slightly bemused.

Sebastian frowned. "I apologize but Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive perished in a fire not but two years ago. Their son, the lord Ciel Phantomhive is now residing as master of the Phantomhive line. He is also my young lord."  
The woman nodded slowly. "I suppose he will have to do. May I speak with him?" She asked looking up at him. Sebastian smiled and put a finger to his lips. "I, as the head servant must know the name of our newest applicant."  
She grunted, clearly irked. Finally she complied. "My mistress had enjoyed how I had defended her garden, so she named me after her favorite flower. You may call me Hellebore." Sebastian smirked at the name… at least she wasn't named after a dog. As he led her through the manor to the young master's study (where he would no doubt be reading the letter he had mentioned earlier), he knew what flower he would plant that would match the Phantomhive manor perfectly.

**Author's note: What do you think? Is it even worth pursuing? Review please, criticism is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Just so you know I am beginning the actual plot line at chapter 15 of the manga!**

Ciel watched Hellebore from his seat behind his desk. He rested his chin on his interlaced fingers and glanced toward his butler, who was watching the woman intently. This more than anything interested him. He had to question what had Sebastian so…observant. Bringing his teacup to his lips he decided that perhaps now would be a good time to begin the interview.

"So then miss…Hellebore, any last name?" He asked casually flicking a speck of string off of his shorts, Sebastian should have removed that. Hellebore bowed her head slightly, "No I am afraid, I was only ever given a first name." Ciel noted how her eyes flicked over his eye patch. He felt slightly unnerved by this action, but shook it off.

"Family?" he noted with satisfaction that she was hesitant to answer this question.  
"I have not been in contact with my family since I was…very young." She seemed to stretch the word 'young' as if it had a double meaning. Ciel squinted at her, "And why should I even consider allowing some woman off of the front stoop into my employment? You look like nothing more than a common wench."

Hellebore seemed taken back at this sudden statement. No one had ever truly insulted her; they usually found her aura to…intimidating. She could see why Sebastian had stayed in a contract as long as two years with this brat; he was interesting. She jutted her tongue out for an instance, catching a taste of the air. The boy was scared, but putting up a good front. And she caught a slight whiff of…what was it? Oh…Sebastian. His scent was most…intriguing; perhaps worth looking into…  
She quickly diverted her attention back to the boy. "Milord, I can do whatever you wish. Although my family has been known to be found most likely in gardens." She explained allowing some of the tension in the room to dissipate.

Ciel eyed her carefully. "How far are you willing to go to fulfill my orders? I will not have disloyalty."  
Hellebore breathed in casually, "I am not one who is going to disobey. Let alone go against a possible toy." She stated rather offhandedly, being completely honest. Ciel glared at her haughtily. "Toy? What do you take me for?" He demanded sternly, although she detected some interest behind the words.  
"I have a…feeling that working alongside you and your butler will be a very, memorable experience. One not easily forgotten." Here she crossed her legs and watched the boy null over everything having been said. Suddenly he looked up, "I will give you a trial week, to better assess what you have said, and the abilities that you claim to possess. If I feel I have no need of you, you will be immediately disqualified from my game." He smirked at her hoping to throw her off. Unexpectedly she replied, "What piece am I to play?"

"…I don't know yet."

(…line break…)

"Her majesty's sent me a letter." Ciel began as Hellebore and Sebastian trailed behind him. Hellebore was surveying the town with the expression of a child at Christmas. She looked around wildly when she heard a child exclaim in delight as she was being chased by a boy. The noise and scents were overwhelming, in order to keep herself from being overwhelmed with all the things to be sensed Hellebore attempted to hold her tongue lashed behind her teeth.

"Will you stop acting so strange? It is annoying." Ciel complained as he continued to walk forward past the mass of people filtering through the streets. Sebastian eyed Hellebore with interest, for a demon she was extremely childish, at least from what he could see. And she seemed extremely intent on releasing that intoxicating scent, regardless of whether or not she was conscious of it. When Hellebore stopped to peer into the window of a pet shop Sebastian had to tug her hand to get her attention. And when he did, her reaction was imminent. She hissed. An extremely feral hiss.

"_Release me please."_ She whispered dangerously her eyes glinting behind her hair. Sebastian felt his insides churn, and he realized something, he felt extremely like what he was meant to be, a predator. "_Demoness…"_ Sebastian murmured huskily. Hellebore glared at him before suddenly pushing past him and walking briskly catching up with his young master. As she passed him he got a nose full of her scent, and he practically lost control. Straightening his uniform and regaining his composure he followed keeping her pace easily. Not a word was spoken between the two as Ciel began to explain what they were doing.

"It seems there's been a case of British citizens who had recently returned from India being continuously attacked, stripped of everything and hung upside down from the Eaves of the Hindustani coffee house in Portman square." Ciel said as they came upon a crowd gathered around said coffee house with security shooing away a crowd. "Since then noblemen or soldiers have been meeting the same fate…those victim's all had the same paper stuck to them." Ciel finished with an air of arrogance as they came upon two men, and older gentlemen with eccentric side burns, square glasses and a top hat. The other, a younger man of about twenty five with red hair and a clean cut moustache. The younger man was seemingly apologizing to the older man who was extremely annoyed as he crumpled a piece of paper.

"All the glory of the previous was captured by that brat…" The older gentleman sighed, his voice displaying years of disgruntled ignorance.  
"Sorry for being such a brat." Ciel stated haughtily, causing both men to turn to him in surprise.

The younger man cried out rather abruptly, "Earl Phantomhive! How the hell did you get in here?" He was stopped by the older man's hand shooting out in front of him. "Why…are you here?" He asked, clearly irked at the appearance of the earl. Ciel scoffed, not hiding an ounce of mockery. Hellebore examined the boy with a glance. He had authority over Sebastian, Scotland yard and now her? What was he capable of?

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to clean up a mess made by an old pathetic hunting dog." Hellebore looked at the inspector's…they didn't look like dogs… She looked up suddenly as she felt Sebastian flit past her, but he was back within a heartbeat. Suddenly the paper that the younger man had been holding was in Ciel's hands. The older man was flustered almost automatically, "Hey you can't just-!" He was cut off by Ciel; "Targeted only at people who have returned from India. And I see the victims aren't dead."

Ciel pulled from his jacket a letter addressed with the royal emblem, and Hellebore couldn't help but feel smug. He showed the men the letter and smiled, if it was just a highwayman I wouldn't get involved, although I won't just watch as the royal family is being spat upon."

Reading over one of the notes left on a body he smiled slightly. "It is said that the criminals described as "Chosen children of sloth and depravity", which is extremely accurate." Here he handed Sebastian the note, who in turn allowed Hellebore to look over his shoulder. "I agree that England would be better off with India's wealthy upstarts."

The older gentleman stood up straighter with conviction, "They are cowards who were too busy with extravagance and indulged in worthless pastimes. Most of them are upper class people in this so-called great Britain."

Ciel stuck out his tongue in a similar way to the mark on the paper. "Upper-class…how worthless. Anyways, what's this mark?" He asked indicating to the symbol. Sebastian was studying the paper whilst Hellebore was watching a child run out of a shop carrying a handful of trinkets, a giddy look on his face. She turned back though when the older man burst out, "He's making a fool of us British and the queen! What an idiot! Targeting only those who return from India means that the criminal can't be anyone other than a vulgar Indian barbarian!" The younger gentleman made a calming motion with his hands. "Commissioner Randall…please…"

"So that's the reason you called me out here?" Ciel turned with a triumphant expression on his face. "A majority of smuggler's have a stronghold in the east end. I can see that even city yards don't know what to do with a dark street like east end. It's hard to identify the route and exact number of smugglers right?" He didn't even allow them to reply. "So I'll make a move in my own way… I want to return to the manor house quickly. Sebastian, did you memorize those documents?" Ciel asked looking expectantly to the butler.

"Let's go then." Ciel stated walking away quickly. Sebastian followed behind instantly while Hellebore studied the inspector's a moment longer, jutting out her tongue once more, memorizing their scent and characteristics for future reference. Once that was completed she skipped after the boy and the demon.

Hellebore's ears perked up when as they walked away and she heard the two inspectors talking, she noted that Sebastian was listening as well. "…A secret executive agency which is directly controlled by the queen, it is strictly kept a secret…that was Phantomhive. They are known as the queen's watch dogs, the awful noblemen. The Phantomhive is a dark agency that conceals all of the royal family's evildoing and eliminates every thread linking the British royal family's involvement…no matter how dirty the method. A 'Phantom' is something that a royal family normally shouldn't have. The one who has the power to control and manage everything in the underworld of this country, to avoid it leaking out into the surface world…is the Phantomhive family." Randall's voice dropped gently allowing a serious monotone to form about his words.

"That…is no child. That is a demon."

Both Sebastian and Hellebore smirked with an unexplainable pride.  
"Young master. We have arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

"I always knew this day would come." The man surrounded by a cloud of opium stench sighed. And if Hellebore's eyes did not deceive her, a stench of poppy was not the only thing that craved his attention. Six girls cuddled against his frame, all of them including the man seemed to be Chinese. Ciel suddenly spoke up, "And what kind of day is this?"

"Ah long time no see! Welcome earl…and company." The man said, even though his eyes were closed Hellebore could feel his gaze and instinctively inched toward Sebastian, but only inched.

Ciel seemed slightly flustered at the position in which the Chinese man was in, that being a woman straddling his lap as if it were the finest chair in the queen's palace. Suddenly the man brightened, "Ah, it was recently your birthday? Congratulations."  
Ciel glowered at him. "I don't care for such things. Now, I have a question."  
"Oh!" The man continued to smile as the woman on top of him leaned in closer. "You came all the way to Anagura to ask me about 'that' incident…correct?"

A woman approached Hellebore and Sebastian with an opium infused cigar. "Friends, want to smoke?" Hellebore inwardly groaned, Sebastian merely raised his hand in refusal with a courteous; "No thank you."

"News travels fast." Ciel mused. "I have been investigating 'that' incident. The fastest way to find anything out is to ask you, who has a strong influence around here. The president of the British branch of the Chinese trading company, Kunlun…no. Shanghai mafia, Qinbang executive; Lau."

Lau raised the chin of the woman sitting on his lap. "Meh. I dislike that address, it's far too formal. But thank you for introducing me to this…lovely new companion of yours." Lau said offhandedly motioning toward Hellebore. Ignoring him Hellebore toyed with the hem of her shawl.

"The people who move in and out of the street are in your control, right?" Ciel asked, also seemingly ignoring him.  
"Of course, I have done as you asked. It's what allows me to do business in the underworld of this country." Lau stated setting his pipe down. "So." Ciel began, waiting for Lau to continue.  
"Well firstly I also want to ask you a question…What exactly is that incident?"

Ciel blanched in anger while Hellebore's eyebrow twitched. Sebastian smirked and murmured to Hellebore, "Completely typical of a yes man."  
Ciel then began to replay the event's of earlier in the morning, much to his annoyance and his demon counterpart's amusement. As he began to describe in further detail all that had happened, Lau led them to the stronghold of the Indian people.

"Eh?" Lau raised his arms above his head and smiled widely, "I was so soaked in the conversation! It seems that we are lost now!" Lau sang happily. Ciel growled, turned and started to speak, "We'll return to the-" He stumbled into someone.

The man was momentarily paralyzed before he doubled over and gripped his chest. "It hurts! My ribs cracked!" He cried.  
Sebastian blew air between his lips in exasperation, while Hellebore stifled a chuckle. Sebastian noticed this and promptly gave her a questioning look. She didn't reply, but instead decided to watch the show unfold. Cries of people soon filled the street as attention was dragged to the party. Lau looked up suddenly looked up when they were surrounded.

Hellebore stopped chuckling.

"Showing up in a place like this alone, you're asking for it! That's quite a fancy outfit you've got on boy. A noble eh?" The man who caused the scene asked as he held Ciel by his collar. Hellebore gently pulled Ciel back as he flicked off the man's fingers.  
"Pay me consolation! Strip and give me everything!" Ciel seemed at an embarrassed loss while Sebastian was surveying the scene; Hellebore on the other hand was questioning where Lau had gone. "It seems we are caught amongst some irritating punks yet again, young master." Sebastian stated. "Shall I…?" Ciel looked hard ahead, "Hellebore, prove your worth…Sebastian show her how to dispose of those that get in my way."

Hellebore looked at the boy incredulously but her eyes were drawn back to Sebastian as his face took on a menacingly dark expression of satisfaction. "As you wish." He said straightening his white gloves.  
"I'll tell you…all of us here despise noblemen. You brought us here then dumped us like trash, all the British are selfish!" Shouts of hurrah and 'that's right' rung through the crowd. Suddenly the ring leader of the group began a rant that neither Sebastian, Hellebore nor Ciel paid any attention to, particularly when they dragged on about fish. Suddenly the group all turned in surprise. "Wait…what? That not how it-"

Everyone looked over and saw a man not over twenty dressed in a fine Indian garb holding a badly drawn image of a woman. "So…guys, we're searching for someone. Have you seen any Indians who look like this?" The boy asked, indicating the picture. His servant stood behind him stoically. The ring leader looked as shocked as every before he seemed to shake it off, while Sebastian was looking at the boy in surprise.

"What the! You're in the way you bastard!" The man yelled brandishing a knife in front of the boy's face. The boy didn't even register. "How rude…calling me such impolite things…eh?" The boy didn't even look at him, he looked past the man. "What are you guys joining in the fight to?" The ring leader demanded. When the boy spotted Ciel, Hellebore and Sebastian his eyes widened. "He has servants…you are, British noblemen?" The well dressed boy asked.

Ciel looked at him blankly. "So what if we are?" The boy stood up taller. "Then I shall side with my people in this dispute. Agni…" The boy called seemingly after his stoic servant. The servant brought a bandaged hand to his heart. "Yes?"  
"Defeat them." The boy said looking at Ciel directly.

The man looked at his hand as he slowly unwrapped it. "Your wish is my command. I will swing this fist blessed by the gods for my master's sake." He swore as he lunged forward. Agni threw his hand towards Sebastian successfully landing a blow against his arm. Sebastian and Hellebore's eyes grew to a dim glow as their pupils became both cat and snake-like. Their violet hue disappeared quickly though as Ciel flustered; "What the…? Ah!" He cried as Hellebore grasped him by the waist pulling him into her protective arms as she attempted to avoid Agni's kick. She didn't by the way. He hit her successfully in the shoulder; she ignored it though and attempted to kick him back. But was blocked by Agni, who was then beginning to attack Sebastian, barely missing his head. Both Demon and Demoness seemed amazed by the human's speed, but were quickly brought back to reality as the ring leader of the group of Indians threw up his blade crying; "We're still here!"

Agni clenched his fist and threw it toward Sebastian, who in turn dodged to the side successfully causing Agni to hit the ring leader. "Whoops!" Hellebore mocked under her breath. Sebastian then grabbed Ciel from Hellebore and began to climb over the crowd of Indians, she followed without a word. But both of them stopped in turn when Agni pounced. He hit Sebastian directly on the junction between the joints located at the elbow. With no reply hit everything else he could. Still no response. Agni's eyes widened slightly. He jumped back and landed gracefully, stopping the fight briefly.

He motioned toward Hellebore and Sebastian. "I've hit your pressure points multiple times. How is it that you can still fight? Your arm should be paralyzed." No one responded when suddenly Ciel began to squirm in Sebastian's arms. "We had barely stepped foot in this place when those guys picked a fight with us! Do all Indians act like barbarians and indiscriminately attack the British?" The well dressed boy looked surprised. "What?" He then turned to the group of thugs.

"Did you lot attack them with no reason?" When no one replied he huffed. "That's not right. Attacking without a reason is childish. Agni, we are now on the English man's side!"  
"Yes!"  
Everyone looked at the boy dumbly, completely awestruck at the turn of events. Within moments a pile of unconscious thugs lay at the feet of the newfound acquaintances. "It is done lord Soma!" The boy nodded before bending down and picking up Ciel's hat. "Hope you guys aren't hurt or anything…right?" Sebastian looked up, "Err…no." Hellebore nodded in agreement. "We'll be fine…trust me."

The boy then plopped the hat on Ciel's hat, much to his dismay. "Anyway, kid…this kind of area isn't the place for you. So anyhow…I'm in the middle of a search so I need to split. See you." He turned and walked away with a nod of his head, while Agni clapped his hands together and bowed.

"Amazing those two." Lau's voice came from the roof.  
"Where have you been?" Hellebore demanded. Slightly annoyed. He smiled as he hopped down. "Just waiting for the chance to…jump in as it were." Ciel sighed and turned to Lau. "Who were they?"  
"Definitely not people who live in the east end. Also they wear pretty dresses. Their English accent is pretty too."

Sebastian sighed with a tired smile as he looked at the pile of unconscious men. "Oh my…it looks like our first job is to deliver these people to the city yard."

(…..line break….)

"Young master!" Three new voices crooned from around the corner of a door. "Welcome back!" Attempting to be discreet by hiding behind a cough Hellebore allowed her tongue to stick out enticing their scents to be probed. She sighed when she noted they were extremely oblivious to practically everything. Suddenly the maid with red hair fixed her glasses upon Hellebore. "And who's this?"

Hellebore bowed while Sebastian motioned toward her, "This is Hellebore, from now on she will be a new maid to the Phantomhive household." The servants then began to crowd her and ask her irrelevant questions that meant absolutely nothing to her. Lau looked at the three servants with an unreadable smile, "I see you brought the rest of the servants." Sebastian glowered.

"Yes, they would eventually end up more of a burden if we left them at home." Suddenly he brightened. "Well, you must be tired due to the cold. I will serve you tea immediately." Ciel sighed his approval.  
"Fair enough then." Ciel murmured.  
"Instead of English tea let's have Chai, which would be better." Hellebore looked up in surprise.  
"Fair enough then-err…what!" Ciel exclaimed at the appearance of the well dressed Indian boy and his servant Agni. Everyone stared at them blandly.

"What in blazes are you doing here?" Ciel exclaimed angrily, while Sebastian looked exasperated and Hellebore was trying not to laugh. "Hmm? Did you forget? We met earlier today… besides I saved you."

"In India it's common to welcome and entertain benefactors. We even have a saying for that: 'entertain the guest even if you must sell your treasures'." Hellebore was tempted to inform him that he wasn't in India, but decided against it.

"Where's the bed?" He asked suddenly looking around wildly. Lau then frowned, "Why are you looking for a bed?" He questioned. "Prince! Found it!" Agni cried from upstairs. Suddenly Ciel shouted; "Oi! Listen to me!" When the boy ignored him and walked upstairs, everyone followed. "However narrow it is, I've decided to stay here."

"Wait a minute! Why do I have to look after you!" Ciel exclaimed as the boy jumped on the bed. The boy threw off his robe revealing and extravagant clothes. "I didn't really consider staying at an inn. Is it common in England for people to kick benefactors out into the cold?" Sebastian looked at the boy in disdain, "This was going to be Hellebore's room…" He murmured trailing off. Hellebore looked at him, "No need, I'll sleep in the servants' quarters." Sebastian nodded.

"Apart from that nonsense, who…just who the hell are you!"  
Suddenly the boy looked up with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Hellebore knew that glint; she'd had it many times herself.  
"Me? I'm a prince?"

Sebastian started with a slight jerk. "A prince?" The boy then lounged as Agni described him.

"This person is the 26th child to the king of the princely state of Bengal. Prince Soma Asman Gandal."  
Prince Soma looked up at Ciel, "I'm staying a while…midget." Agni, seemingly ignorant of Ciel's distress or the fact that his master had insulted the host produced a tea kettle. "Then, as a symbol of our new friendship this Agni will serve you Chai! On a cold day Chai tea with ginger can't be beat!" He then turned and ran off toward the kitchen. Sebastian trailed behind him, muttering something about being the one who makes tea. Suddenly the three servants approached the prince and began to pester him with questions. Lau came up behind Ciel and Hellebore arms raised playfully, "Yah it seems like there's going to be some lively times ahead eh Earl?"

"GET OUT!"

(…..line break…..)

As Sebastian Michaelis stood at the foot of his Master's bed adding an extra layer as to protect the boy from the cold chill air embracing the windows in an attempt to break through and harvest the heat within the manor. Suddenly Ciel looked at the butler and gave him a simple order.  
"Find out about Miss Hellebore, everything that you can discern. That's an order." Sebastian nodded and placed a hand over his chest in confirmation.

"Yes my lord."


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian stood without a candle in front of the third door on the left down in the servant's quarter. He brought his hand up, and using his knuckles, rapped against the door. There was no answer. Sebastian frowned, demon's didn't sleep, so clearly that wasn't an option. Although, who was to say she wasn't exploring? The idea of a wild goose chase in the darkened manor excited him and he quietly slipped into the shadows.

(…line break…)

Hellebore watched with a whispering of melancholy as the row of ants marched from the dropped fruit peel of a pear to the under bearing of a rock. She had been studying the ants for a while now and had concluded that they weren't a threat…yet. Casually she scratched her nose, the strong scent of spice and curry were lingering on her clothes from the encounter earlier.

"_Demoness."_ She whirled and saw that she was but a step away from Sebastian. He smirked. "It took me a moment to discover where you were, but only a moment." He took a step to his left and began to examine her. "I must ask…how old are you?"

She was about to reply starkly and leave when she noticed that his irises were ablaze. She swallowed at the sudden aura emitting off of him. She felt herself become slightly submissive to the elder demon. "Far younger than you." She whispered in reply. Sebastian nodded, "I thought as much, you seemed relatively young. When were you born?" Sebastian then noted the ants and inwardly sighed, that would require removing.

"During the children's crusade, as it were. The year 1212." Some of her confidence returned and she finally mustered the question, "Why is it even relevant?"

Sebastian looked at her for a moment. "In my long life as a demon I have not had the _pleasure_ of meeting Demonesses', let alone one from the original line." He said finally. "I consider this an honor."

Hellebore grimaced. "You are referring to my ancestor?"  
"Yes. The one who pulled the fruit from the tree and seduced Eve, I hear he was a very majestic creature, one of many colors."  
"I wouldn't know." Hellebore shrugged, growing bored.  
"Of course not, it was before your time." Suddenly Sebastian was standing in front of her his face incredibly close to hers and his smile intoxicating. She bit back a reply to his comment when suddenly she felt his hand caresses her head. She hissed in pleased annoyance. And to this, Sebastian smirked. "So, my Demoness likes to be pet? I suppose snakes are physical creatures…" His hand then pulled at the butterfly pin allowing her chocolate tresses to roll down.

Hellebore jerked back and danced away from him, successfully hiding behind a large tree. "You know nothing of females do you, Sebastian?" She taunted playfully sticking her tongue out at him. He involuntarily admired her tongue and how it might feel locked in a battle with his. He allowed her, her fancies by playing along. "Enlighten me."

She grinned and began to walk toward him. "We are very patient creatures. And we do not pick the first dish served to us, regardless of how fine it may look, we must sample everything…test it." She was then behind him her mouth next to his ear. "We enjoy our games." She pivoted and headed back toward the manor. Sebastian felt red flood his vision.

He put his hand to his face attempting to calm his fantasies. And she was from the family of tempters? Heavenless Lucifer, this was going to be fun.

(…line break…)

"I'm never going to India." Hellebore muttered under her breath as Agni finished his tale of the goddess defeating the demon. Sebastian nodded in agreement, "Yes, I would certainly hate to meet someone so powerful." Everyone looked over when prince Soma uncurled himself from his praying. "I am done!" He declared. "Let's go out midget! You'll be my guide!" He cried as he dragged Ciel unwillingly after him.

"Why me! And besides my name is Ciel…"  
"Then Ciel, I order you to lead the way." Soma continued undeterred, until Sebastian's hand jutted out. "I am deeply sorry, but…it has already been scheduled for the young master to study and work today." Ciel broke free from Soma's grasp. "As you can see I'm very busy. If you want to look for that person, then do it yourself."

Hellebore followed Sebastian and Ciel to the drawing room where a fire allowed the warmth to reverberate off the walls. Sebastian walked to the side of the room and brought forth a violin case, giving Ciel the violin he placed a pair of glasses on himself. Hellebore grinned appreciatively at the new look.

"First let's practice the second suite of the partita solo for violin." Sebastian said smiling at his new found tutoring job. "Chaconne of Bach…this piece of music is extremely high in level." Ciel complained slightly confused. "How am I to…?" He stopped as Sebastian placed his own bow beneath his chin and brought it up. "Because, it is hard. You will gain confidence once you have completed it. That is my method as your tutor." He cocked his head to the side and closed his eyes. "Do you have any problems with my education policy?"

Ciel glowered.

"Ready? Then prepare the bow." And Ciel began.  
Hellebore watched silently as the bow graced across the strings in silent intricacy while she allowed her eyes to hone in on the violin, attempting to see the notes as they were spewed from the mouth of the violin. "The important thing for D minor is to express the tune with severity and piety. That's it you're doing very well."

"Express the tune with intense emotions." Sebastian prodded. Hellebore allowed her eyes to closed as the emotions came to her like the cobra goes into the house of the common folk in India who leave their doors open. She smirked as she felt the melancholy of the playing turn to an angry display.

"At the appropriate times use the sound to represent anger." Sebastian murmured noting Hellebore's content. Suddenly Hellebore, Sebastian and Ciel looked up in surprise as the string of the Sitar broke the piece. "What are you doing?" Hellebore asked, slightly annoyed.

"I just think it would be good to spend time with Ciel for today. I'm also talented when it comes to musical instruments." Prince Soma explained. Ciel then in a fit of rage pushed them out the door exclaiming, "Get out!"

Sebastian adapted quickly. "Now it is time for art study." He said motioning toward a table with a ruffled cloth, placed upon it was a bowl of fruit and a wine glass. Hellebore looked up in amusement when she noted the prince come in with Agni, Meyrin and Lau.

"Look for balance calmly and bring out the depth." Sebastian instructed to Ciel who was studying the display and his canvas.

"Drawing's a little boring isn't it!" Soma asked skeptically. Ciel jumped now aware of the Prince's appearance. Drawing a picture is better with a naked woman right?" Hellebore frowned suddenly become painfully aware that she was a woman. Suddenly Soma pointed at her. "So, woman! Undress!" Hellebore held back from squeezing the life out of the human for insinuating that she would even consider. "I refuse you smarmy inconsiderate-" She was cut off by Sebastian's interference. "I'm afraid Prince Soma; I cannot allow a maid under the Phantomhive employ to follow such a demand. Particularly such a new addition." There was a sense of hostility in his voice, not unnoticed by Ciel.  
"Oh is that all?" Hellebore mocked casually.

"Get out!" Ciel cried.

(…line break…)

Hellebore bit back a laugh as Soma practically tripped out of the way of Ciel's fencing abilities. "It's your fault if you don't know the rules. A match is a match." Sebastian Smirked at his young master. Soma suddenly becoming enraged began attacking by swinging the sword side to side. It didn't work very well.

"This sword is hard to use when swinging left and right!"

"Thrusting forward is the basic idea of fencing. Not to scythe the sword horizontally." Hellebore sat up a bit straighter as she noted Soma's chest was open, no defense whatsoever- No, he did have one defense.  
"My prince this is dangerous!" Agni cried spreading his arms wide, defending the prince. Instantly Agni had hit Ciel's sword arm with a blow meant to paralyze the arm. Sebastian when stark still. Hellebore rushed over and carefully examined his arm. Everyone stood frozen.

Agni finally registered what he had just done. He began apologizing profusely with 'Ciel sir' and 'my apologies.' Hellebore and Sebastian ignored him as they helped their young master up. Soma on the other hand was joyous. "Agni is my butler, he's all mine! In other words I won!"

Ciel protested. "Now you'll play with me!" Soma cried. Lau hummed and tossed a sword in the air. "Here, take reprisal for your master." Lau exclaimed happily. Sebastian caught the sword easily.

"What are you going to do, butler?"  
Sebastian sighed. "Indeed, it was because you were being mean to a novice who was unaware of the rules. However…" He then stood up. Hellebore and Ciel stepped to the side, completely prepared to watch.

"When the master is injured like this…as a butler of the Phantomhive family, I can't ignore it." Hellebore allowed a sharp intake of breath as she watched his body extend fully as his hair flashed across his face briefly, and his uniform seemed to follow his movements. "Also we are behind schedule by ten minutes." Hellebore sighed.

"I shall allow this duel!" Soma cried arms crossed. Agni then took position opposite Sebastian; one arm extended lazily, the other holding the sword poised to strike. "Agni! In the name of Kali the goddess, you can't lose!"

Sebastian had an arm in the air in a commanding gesture, whilst his sword hand stuck outward in defensive. "Sebastian this is an order. Silence that brat."

Hellebore whispered only so that Sebastian could hear, "Come now, go on and dance…prove your worth."

Sebastian smirked; he would do far more than that.  
"As you command."  
"Yes, my lord."

Agni threw the first blow, easily parried by Sebastian with a twirl of his wrist. Suddenly he threw his hand forward, as did Agni. Agni dodged downwards but replied with a thrust toward Sebastian's head, Sebastian pivoted, causing the blade to go past his eyes. He stood with his blade behind his back; he then spun drastically picking up momentum, aiming towards Agni's head. When Agni failed to block the tip of the blade landed on the center of his forehead. Agni threw his arm up causing Sebastian to jump back.

They glared at each other. Suddenly driving their blades forward, surprised when each one was inches away from the tip of the other's weapon. The leaned backwards allow the blades to skim over them. Taking new positions they threw forward together causing the blades to meet end on end. They broke in half easily.

Sebastian caught the broken end and sighed with a smile. "Oh my, the sword's broken." Everyone, including Hellebore stared in bewilderment. "So…it's a draw?" Hellebore asked finally. Lau smiled. "Yep! Such a pity too…"

"I'm impressed…Ciel's butler, seeing that you are so skilled, we shall stop for today." Soma exclaimed happily.  
"It is my honor." Sebastian complied bowing. Sebastian and Agni exchanged the usual things stated to competitors, and what not. Hellebore didn't really listen. Ciel pulled Sebastian aside. "Sebastian…that guy, could he be another of 'that' kind?" Ciel asked.

"No, he is human."  
"Oh really?" Ciel murmured. Hellebore exited with the three other servants, Sebastian's eyes followed her.  
"And, what did you find out about her?" Ciel whispered. Sebastian smirked.  
"Nothing of interest my lord."


	5. Chapter 5

Hellebore watched as Agni charmed the servants with a flashed smile and kind word. She watched as he instructed them how to best mash potatoes, chop onion and polish plates. Sebastian walked in then and seemed taken aback when he saw that the servants were actually capable of something other than destruction. Flashing Sebastian a toothy smile Hellebore hopped over to Agni's side and began to help him roll out the dough.

Sebastian watched her walk over to Agni and felt slight annoyance. He shook it off. "I'm surprised; I didn't know they were capable of working." Sebastian said inclining his head toward the three servants in the corner. Hellebore nodded. "Neither did I."

Agni looked shell-shocked. "Every human has different abilities and purposes in life, with our calling and life being guided by god. I don't know how to put it across…"  
"But Agni!" Hellebore mock-whined, "You're extremely capable."

"That's not true!" He protested, clearly embarrassed. Sebastian unconsciously stepped between them, Agni gladly shifted to allow him into the space. He then continued on. "We humans just need to abide by God's will, naturally and slowly. In order to complete what we have to do." He then went on to explain the caste system of India, but Hellebore wasn't paying attention as she was trying to salvage the pie that Finny was attempting to 'toss' into the oven. She had to wrestle it from him.

"Eh, but God's in reality are useless in a sense…" Sebastian murmured under his breath as he wielded the ladle like a dagger.  
"What was that?" Agni asked.  
"Nope, I said nothing." Sebastian responded quickly, smirking.

Hellebore giggled. Sebastian looked at her and his smile grew but a fraction. He had a plan.

(…line break…)

Hellebore strolled down the hall of the manor, bidding her time before she was to serve the master dinner. A few moments to herself.  
"If you are attempting to hide, I will tell you now, you are not very good at it." A sultry voice whispered whimsically next to her ear.

She turned wide eyed and was met with red framed by black. He didn't give her a chance to question anything before his hand was on her neck. She panicked and began struggling but stopped abruptly as she felt his gloveless fingers stroke the tender veins beneath the skin.

She practically purred as her eyes closed involuntarily. "I've been doing research." Sebastian said finally. "One of the most sensitive areas of a snake is their neck, also when a male rubs against it, such as…" To state his point he stroked a bit faster and Hellebore responded with a guttural sound she didn't know she could make. "When a male does this, it is considered the first stage of courtship." He leaned in closer causing Hellebore to open her eyes. "Now, who's playing a game?"

Interrupting them came a shrill voice.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Said butler frowned and took his hand off of Hellebore's neck. He pulled on his glove, covering the seal of contract and gently grabbed a tress of Hellebore's hair; he allowed it to slip through his fingers as he walked toward the dining hall. The same thought transpired between the two demons; Ciel was a brat.

(…line break…)

"This is not such a minor matter!" Soma screeched at Ciel from across the table. "The castle is like an empty box without Mina around!" Soma ran to Ciel anger clearly written on his features. "Do you know the level of despair I felt when I was forced to separate from Mina? I never felt so…"

"I don't." Hellebore watched Ciel with fascination as his eyes went ablaze.

"The meager feelings that arises from that degree of matter, I cannot and do not wish to comprehend them!" He cocked his head to the side. "There are some things that you can never get back no matter how much effort you put in. And there are some feelings of despair that you can never ever shake off." Hellebore felt her fingers wring each other behind her back. The scent of Ciel was strong, and she wondered whether or not Sebastian could smell it as well. By the look on his face he could.

"You probably don't even comprehend." Ciel said shaking Soma off. He walked over to the door to leave but paused when Soma spoke up. "But…even if that is the case, I still…do not wish…to be all alone in my castle." Hellebore and Sebastian watched as their young master exited. Hellebore was the first to break the silence.

"I'm going to bed." She stated to no one in particular. She jumped up and exited far less dramatically than Ciel. Sebastian followed shortly after stating he had chores to complete before he retired. He considered going to play with his new pet, but decided against it. Better to let her wonder.

(…Line break…)

Hellebore was aware that they had left without her, leaving to investigate the disappearing act Agni had been practicing. She sighed and flicked a leaf off of her shoulder. She was a bit tired of the constant need to stand so she was currently on her back staring directly at the moon. She dug her palms into the moist dirt and allowed her fingers to trace the area where Sebastian's hand had been. She ghosted the path they took and wondered aimlessly what his hand would feel like other places…

She sighed and sat up. She flexed her shoulders; she needed to do something that she hated. Something that she was required to do. She flicked off her dress and anything else standing unprotected to the world she hugged herself and allowed her eyes to develop into that of a reptile, her limbs joined with her torso as she suddenly seemed to stretch now six feet in length, she would only continue to grow. The little snake that Sebastian had seen in the garden was nothing; this was what she could do. She flitted through the bushes allowing her scales to stretch and conjoin with the earth.

She couldn't understand why it was considered a curse to be on your belly, it was quite comfortable to her. She shuddered and began to pull forward. She pulled until she felt herself becoming unhinged. She squinted as her head popped out followed by the rest of her body. It was a slow process, but the end result was always welcome. She slithered away newly replenished and stronger than she had been. Although she felt exhausted. Turning her large head to the side she noted the skin she had left behind and inwardly groaned. She prodded it with her snout as her tongue flicked out. She attempted to cover it with leaves, but was interrupted when the sound of approaching footsteps startled her.

"My, my. Imagine my surprise in finding that you had gone, and that your clothes lay scattered about under a tree. Oh no need to be embarrassed." She felt every muscle in her tense. Why did he have to be here? She was about to slither off when she noted that he was crouched next to her dispelled skin. "So…you're much larger than you were in the garden…clearly a disguise so as to not draw attention to yourself, but I'll admit, I prefer this snake far better." She jerked in horrified anger as he drew her up in his arms. No one had ever _held _her before. It was unnerving.

She stopped when his hands went to her neck and began to rub her there absentmindedly. "You really are a majestic creature. Almost as amazing as a cat." She ignored the last part as she subconsciously wrapped around his chest, so she didn't fall. Being held wasn't so bad.

"Now, you'll need to get changed."  
She froze.


	6. Chapter 6

She squirmed violently in Sebastian's arms. "Why, how feisty." Sebastian said tauntingly only increasing his grip on her. In an attempt of escape Hellebore opened her jaw's wide, displaying a cavernous pit lined with small teeth and two fangs. She snapped down on Sebastian's arm.

There was a stunned silence before Sebastian growled. "_Was that really necessary?"_ His voice boomed. Hellebore's reaction was instantaneous. She shrunk into herself, attempting to hide. She squeezed her eyes closed.

"I suppose it is expected though. It was my fault for being so…forward. I apologize." Sebastian whispered apologetically as he relinquished his death grip and Hellebore breathed out a sigh of relief. Sebastian's hand went up to her neck as he rubbed it again. Hellebore attempted to ignore the sensation but was failing horribly. "But I am afraid you will have to change out here, the young master has returned along with Lau and Soma, I cannot very well bring a six foot snake through the manor." He stated thoughtfully. Suddenly he looked up. "Also it seems the weather is starting to worsen, snow is on the way. I'm a bit surprised you found a section of the forest not covered in it."

Here he set Hellebore down and allowed her to slither to her clothes, which she latched onto by her fangs, successfully poking holes in them. She dove behind a tree and allowed her limbs to slowly reengage themselves, breaking the reptilian state she had been in. She squinted and looked at herself. She was slightly dirty and her skin was chalky. That would change as it was revealed to the sun. Beginning to pull on her clothes she called to Sebastian. "So, what happened?" She hopped up and down as she attempted to pull her shoes on.

"It seems Agni has betrayed his master. Nothing entirely surprising." Hellebore nodded as she appeared from behind the tree slightly dirtied. She flicked her tongue out and was shocked as her irises changed of their own accord. She licked her lips as she tasted a substance not unknown to her. It was blood. Sebastian's to be exact.

What was that humming in the back of her head? It sounded like a violin. Oh…it was Sebastian.  
"Well, eager aren't we?" Sebastian murmured as he took steps toward her. He lifted his arm, displaying the puncture marks. "Did you not know young one? The first initiation of mating is the exchange of blood." A few drops escaped the holes, not much, but enough to drive Hellebore's nostrils flaming and tongue flicking out continuously.

"I…" Why was it so hard for her to talk? "I will never…be your mate…" She hissed out. She gasped as Sebastian slammed her into the tree. He pushed his arm into her face. She struggled, but was held down successfully by Sebastian's own body. "Drink." Sebastian commanded coolly. She shook her head in refusal. She looked up and noticed Sebastian relinquish a sigh, and couldn't help but wonder if he was giving up. She paused her analysis when he brought his arm to his lips.

Not giving her time to breath he slammed his mouth on top of hers.

Hellebore clamped her mouth shut and froze up. Sebastian growled briefly before bringing a gloved hand to her chin and jerking down. Her mouth opened just enough for him to transfer the blood into her mouth. She gagged but stopped when Sebastian became more forceful in his attempt to feed her his blood. She felt him bite her bottom lip as he pressed his body up closer. Blood spurted from her lip in a second and instantly Sebastian began to lap it up.

Sebastian pulled back with a triumphant grin plastered on. "What are you smiling about?" She demanded, she stopped then as she realized that in order to have spoken, she had swallowed the blood.

"Well, I'm sure the young master will want tea." He stepped back and was about to leave when he turned; "Come, I will require some assistance in making the tea."

Liar.

(…line break…)

"That was the only China set I actually liked!" Hellebore exclaimed as she examined the debris that Soma had left behind in his angry march. "Indeed, I took my time in choosing that for the young master." Sebastian murmured.

He then looked at Hellebore as they exchanged a glance. "I suppose...we should teach him manors."

Hellebore nodded as she grabbed Sebastian by his wrist, pulling him behind toward where the prince would no doubt be. Sebastian stopped her incessant pulling. "What are you doing?" He questioned.

"You walk slowly." She explained shrugging.  
"Really? Perhaps the young demoness just likes holding my hand…" Sebastian taunted. Hellebore groaned in frustration. He shushed her as he pushed open the door leading into the Prince's room.  
Soma looked up from his curled form, "Jerk's get-"

Hellebore gripped his sheets and pulled them off with ease. "There!" She said triumphantly. Sebastian sighed at her enthusiasm.

"Why you rude little-" Soma screeched angrily, but was cut off by Sebastian.  
"Who here is rude?" He took the sheets from Hellebore and began folding them. "Tossing things all over as though it's nothing…how troublesome you are." He turned and looked at the prince. "We are in England, Phantomhive manor…not your palace back at home." Hellebore watched with interest as Sebastian seemed to infect Soma's mind with his words. "We do not follow you're orders here. You are nothing but a spoilt brat."

Sebastian smirked and closed his eyes in satisfaction at the tremors he sent down the Prince's spine. He was aware of Hellebore's eyes on him, and decided to put on a show. "Without Agni you are just a powerless baby. And your last ray of light Agni just betrayed you." Soma looked down and seemed to fall into despair. "That's it…I have nothing. I've lost everyone."  
"Lost? What a persecution complex you have."

Hellebore and Sebastian smiled widely: this was a demon's game. "You didn't lose them. You never had them to begin with."

Soma looked at them wide eyed. "What?" Soma asked suddenly terrified.

Hellebore cut in. "Because of whom you are, servants and a palace were all given to you by your parents." Sebastian ignored her intrusion.  
"You have never had one thing that was truly yours. Isn't this true?" Soma looked like he had been struck. "You even sensed that something was going on with Agni. But you even lacked the courage to find out for yourself."  
"NO!" Soma cried as he ran for the door. Without a word Hellebore slammed it closed, she leaned against it with a smirk.

Sebastian came up behind her, "But its true isn't it? Even now, in this situation you are playing the hero in a tragedy." Hellebore's brow rose. "You're just a spoilt brat." She stated.  
"But...but… Everyone was there for me!" Soma protested squeezing his eyes shut.

"But isn't that the duty of 'in house service?'" Sebastian gasped Hellebore by her waist and pulled her into him, she ignored him, guessing it was all part of the mental torture they were giving the poor prince. "I guess they looked after you rather than looking back…back at the slums they lived in before working for you." Sebastian's eyes blazed. "No one ever really loved you."

"So that's it eh?" A voice said. Hellebore jerked around and saw Ciel standing in the doorway. "I may have turned out like Soma…if…it wasn't for that month…I would probably be just like him…if that month didn't happen." Hellebore felt Sebastian's scent become stronger. She looked at him and noted his expression was stoic. Ciel placed his fingers over his eye patch.

"Ciel?" Soma questioned, worry evident in his voice.

Ciel clenched his fist. "I was being humiliated as a pet…my house was burnt, my family was killed. I was…such a powerless kid." He opened his eye and fixed Soma with a hard stare. "Therefore, I returned to this place in order to make those people who put me through such a fate taste the same humiliation. The successors of the generations killed three years prior would come to me as long as I am the head of the Phantomhive family that stand in their way."

Hellebore had a sudden vision of Ciel waiting, finger interlaced with a top hat that caused him to look intimidating yet silly. "I'm waiting…for them to come kill me."

Soma seemed at a loss. "Why…why do you have to go so far?" He asked desperately. Ciel scoffed and strutted forward into the center of the room. "Moping around filled with sadness and sorrow, what will come of it? Even dead people can do that. However…I'll live and stand on my own two legs. If we are to die one day, wouldn't it be better to have no regrets?" Here he walked to through the rubble caused by Soma.

"It is a game that could be won by either side…those guys or I as the earl of Phantomhive." Sebastian watched his young master closely. Hellebore was staring at him, trying to diverge meaning from his words, storing them into the memory file cabinet stuffed in the back of her head.

"Even though I was put in an abyss of despair, a place likened to hell… A chance as thin as a spider's thread was sent to me offering the choice to crawl out; I decided not to give up and reached for it." Hellebore cocked her head to the side and looked at Sebastian, who merely returned her stare.

Ciel looked at them then, his fist up to chest level. "We humans have that strength. Grasping it or not is up to the person. This boring speech is over. Sebastian I want to have a talk with you about west. Come…" Ciel said waving them off and turning toward the door. They left silently.

Hellebore looked over at Soma, "Inspiring wasn't it? You should probably apologize…at least, I think you should. I honestly have no idea how-" She didn't finish before Soma was out the door. "How you humans do things."

(…line break…)

Soma cringed from Sebastian and Hellebore repeatedly throughout the following discussion. Sebastian began straightening his tie looking over to Hellebore in a somewhat lecherous manner. "There are two conditions for getting a royal warrant. The first one is that the quality must be recognized by the show. Then, the second one is a free service must be delivered to the royal family for three years." Soma gasped.

"In other words, West who has continued to deliver his products to the royal family for three years is trying to destroy his competition leaving them unable to enter the show in a week's time, as we saw in those cases….Maybe Agni was told to take part in this stupid plan at Mina's expense." Ciel said thoughtfully.

"All for his god." Hellebore added. Soma looked confused at her statement, so Ciel continued. "There were papers left at the crime scenes containing a strong symbol without masquerade." Here Sebastian handed him a paper. Ciel in turn showed Soma the paper, indicating the symbol near the bottom.

"It's what you guys pray to right?" Ciel asked nonchalantly as he pointed toward the Kali goddess statue that Soma had placed in the room when he first arrived. "So it must represent the Kali goddess…who sticks her tongue out. So then this is the 'god' that Agni wrote this for?"

Hellebore shook with amusement, always was a god involved.

"Everything for his God, don't you think that this contains the signs of prayer and apology?" Ciel asked.  
"Even after Agni left your side, he still has faith in you and lives for you. You've had a good butler.  
"Agni…" Soma whispered. Lau smiled. "Wonderful! Well let's retire. Should we take this information to the city yard and leave them take care of it?"

"Wait! Then…what's the deal with Agni and Mina!" Soma cried out.  
"What of it?" Hellebore questioned going to pick up the discarded tea cups.  
"Yes, I agree. The way I see it that case has nothing to do with people who live in the underworld. We don't do philanthropic work." Ciel said yawning.

"Darn…I understand." Soma said clenching the paper in his hand. "This is my problem. I'll try and come up with a plan by myself."  
"Nice to hear. So…I best get doing what I should." Ciel murmured bemused. He stretched his arms out and Hellebore looked up a smirk forming on both her and Sebastian's face.

"Such a boring case…I must certainly come back with a reward. All capable opponents have been removed. A royal warrant is granted according to the results of the show and three years of free service. In other words, if my company enters the competition and wins against West…My Company will win the Royal Warrant." Lau, Sebastian and Hellebore smiled impressed, while Soma looked shocked. "I'm thinking of expanding anyway."

"Definitely…the company launching into the food industry will also deter competitors. However, you have only a week from now to create a food department? Will you have time to find a curry specialist, a store and equipment?" Lau asked becoming interested. Ciel sighed. "No need."

He smiled and looked up at the two demons that stood side by side. "Isn't that right you two?"

Hellebore shrugged her submissive approval while Sebastian placed a hand over his chest. "How could a person that serves as the butler of Phantomhive not be capable of such a thing? A royal warrant…"

"That's impossible!" Soma interrupted. Everyone looked at him in disbelief. "West is competing in a curry contest, with Agni! There's no way you can win!"

"Why not?" Lau asked dumbly.  
"He's Agni! And with his right hand of god!" Soma explained.

"It's a curry contest…Not martial arts." Ciel stated.  
"That's just it though! You don't know anything about his technique, or about real curry. It's defined by spices. In a real curry there are a few carefully selected spices chosen from the hundreds available, combined together in just the right amount. According to how this is done the taste, spiciness, scent and everything will be different. The curry he creates is a miracle. The power to create the world from nothing is an ability reserved for the gods. That's why Agni's right hand is called…the right hand of God!"

"Which one?" Hellebore asked no one in particular. Everyone ignored her, save for Sebastian, who allowed a snicker to pass through. Ciel seemed a bit annoyed. "So basically the right hand of god is…"

"Not the god level of 'strength' but rather the God level of 'capability'?" Lau finished. Ciel sighed while Sebastian snickered. "It seems that way. Sebastian?"

Sebastian smiled. "Oh well it looks like…things are about to get tough."

(…line break…)

Hellebore practically sprinted to her room once the discussion had been finished and everyone had retired for the evening. She grabbed the handle and attempted to jiggle it open, only to find that it was locked. She muttered something under her breath that resembled something unsightly in many different languages. A chuckle awoke her from her swearing. "What a colorful vocabulary!" Sebastian crooned grasping her by her upper arm, spinning her to face him. He placed one hand on her lower back; the other held her head in a possessive position.

"Allow me to fix that for you." Sebastian murmured into her ear as he pressed her against the door, the hand on her lower back moved to the handle as he turned it, it opened without any hesitation. The moment the door opened it was slammed shut, Sebastian on one side, Hellebore on the other. The lock clicked.

Sebastian chuckled. "Very well demoness. See you tomorrow."

Sebastian turned and headed back to his work. He needed to prepare for the following day.


	7. Chapter 7

She never avoided anyone more thoroughly than she had now. When she was still considered an infant, mulling over the words of her peers and rejecting the wisdom of the elder's she had never focused so intently on something. This demon was driving her up a wall.

She stayed by Ciel's side at any given interval which was available. When Sebastian attempted to approach her, she dove into the trio of servants claiming that she had to ask how to properly scrub the floors without tarnishing the gleaming carpet. Sebastian noted her antics with distaste.

"Hellebore I require-" Sebastian began, but stopped when Hellebore pivoted and seemingly sprinted to where Soma would most likely be. "Your opinion…" He mumbled in amusement. He placed a hand on his forehead in mock exasperation. "Really demoness…being so uncooperative…you'll only force me to try harder." He smirked and sauntered toward the kitchen.

(…line break…)

Hellebore looked at the mixing bowl apprehensively. She had never enjoyed baking…particularly chocolate. Not to misunderstand, she couldn't tell the difference…but chocolate was troublesome when attempting to heat. She sighed and wondered why the young master had asked for Gateau Chocolat in the first place. She cracked the eggs on the counter and tossed them into the bowl flamboyantly. She was certain that Sebastian wouldn't be in the kitchen until he was finished with Soma. This would most likely be a while. She perked when she thought she heard the chuckle of Lau.

"You act as if you want your butler to lose." Hellebore smirked.  
"Impossible. But…instead of getting the royal warrant…don't you think it would be more interesting to see that butler lose?" She could practically hear the glow in Ciel's voice.  
"Ah…what a bully!" Lau teased.  
"Silence." Ciel ordered in annoyance.

Hellebore stiffened at the sound of multiple footsteps walking toward the kitchen. And in entered not only Prince Soma but the three servants and Sebastian. Without so much as a word he took his place beside her. He then began to briskly match her movements as he heated the chocolate and placed it in the bowl along with the eggs and flower, allowing Hellebore to continue as he moved onto a large pot in which he seemed to be making curry.

Suddenly he turned to Hellebore. "You have been avoiding me." He stated not once glancing at the servants or Soma. Hellebore looked at the bowl of chocolate and other miscellaneous items. She eyed the four fools in the corner, who seemed completely immersed in their conversations.  
"Must we-" She was about to continue when Sebastian's face caused her to gulp. He looked angry. "I insist you give me reliable reason, or else…" Suddenly his eyes glinted with mischief. "I will have to punish you." She shivered at the tone of his voice, a mix between seductive and starved. She felt herself flick her tongue out, her bodies response to Sebastian's teasing.

His eyes followed her tongue as it flicked out, and he smiled. He leaned in then fully aware that she was unprepared. He brought a gloved finger to her cheek. "You have flower right…here." He then removed his hand and turned to the servants. "The next curry is finally ready to serve." When complaints of mutual stuffing went from the four he replied with a terrifying; "Digest it within ten minutes."

Hellebore looked at him strangely. "They are only human." She whispered to him as the four began to eat with extreme concentration. Sebastian nodded glancing sidelong at her. "Yes, why do you think I gave them ten minutes?"

As the four finished and lay about in piles of over the edge food input, the two demons surveyed the damage done to the kitchen. Sebastian was staring at the dirty dishes with disdain when Hellebore tugged on his coat. "Sebastian…I have an idea." She said as she stared at the chocolate in the bowl.

(…line break…)

"A snake charmer!" Finny cried in delight as Soma pointed it out. Instantaneously Hellebore flinched and quickly scampered to the Earl's side, in an attempt not to gain the focus of the creatures that were currently writhing in the hands of the gardener. Soma dove behind a tree and peered at the Earl while he began to speak with West. Hellebore creeped over to him. "Spying?" He nodded vigorously in reply.

Hellebore waited until West had left, she had no interest in politics. She then took her stand beside Sebastian. "Yes my lord." Sebastian murmured smirking. Hellebore eyed him in his coat which fitted him nicely, appealing to all sides of the demon's features. She couldn't help but notice how his hair seemed particularly perfect today.

"I shall go to the competitor's room and wait." Sebastian announced after a moment before he walked through a group of civilians toward a hall where the competitors were to be held. Eventually the judges were brought forth, and Hellebore noted with amusement that Ciel seemed to shiver as a blonde man with a flamboyant attitude entered. "Viscount Druitt, who has a great love of the arts and food!" Announced the announcer. Suddenly he pointed over to the stage where a line of chef's of all kinds stood. But only one seemed to catch Hellebore's eyes, as he was boring into them. His signature smirk was in place and his eyes held hers far longer than was necessary. She blushed and coughed. As the announcer landed on Sebastian's name and occupation, everyone looked at the demon in question. "Butler?" The announcer asked.  
"Yes." Sebastian nodded, "I am no chef. I am a butler to the core." He stated confidently. The announcer stuttered. "Well…let the contest begin!"

The crowd's eyes watched wide as each competitors began chopping vegetables, skinning meat and relishing their pots and pans with glistening substances. Everyone looked over when a young man in the crowd shouted out; "Everyone, look!" His finger pointing wildly toward Agni as he unleashed his Right hand, allowing it to create a delicious smell to rise. Hellebore watched, slightly peeved at the human, but suddenly found her eyes drawn to Sebastian as he flitted to and fro lightly sprinkling spices and ingredients with an inhuman grace. As praise rang through for each Ciel frowned. "We won't lose easily either…" Hellebore smiled at her master. "Such a bully!" She cried happily as she noticed West's look of shock.

Suddenly disgust rang through the crowd albeit from the children who preened in joy. Sebastian was tossing in the chocolate. "As expected from a sweets and toys company!" West cried jovially.

But even Hellebore was surprised when Agni pulled out a rare royal blue lobster. As everyone rooted for their competitor's and which curry's they thought were successful, the party of servants, master's and a demon watched as Sebastian began to make his Naan. Soma began ranting about how they weren't going to win because the Naan would be to dry, or something, no one was really listening to him.

"Time's up! Now time for judging!"

Everyone watched as the first chef was knocked down for using curry powder, the second for using an over powering of spiciness. Then it was Agni's turn.  
"This is my curry." He said as he lifted the lid from its concealing position. "Blue lobster and seven types of curry, an imperial feast."

Hellebore deflated, that was going to be hard to beat. The judges enthusiastically ate and praised Agni endlessly with absolutely no criticism. As Agni bowed and allowed Sebastian to step forward, Hellebore caught an interesting scent.

"This is my curry." Sebastian said, his entrance identical to Agni's, but strangely far more eloquent. As he revealed the curry, the judges seemed surprised. Hellebore smirked, Sebastian's dish was a white ball of dough, or so it seemed. Suddenly he tossed the dough ball into a pot of boiling oil, causing it to deep fry instantaneously. After a moment of hesitant skepticism, the dramatic Viscount looked at his ball for a moment before exclaiming, "This is…the curry from inside!"

"Yes, the Funtom Company proudly presents the curry doughnut. Please have a taste." Sebastian smirked as he gestured to the curry doughnut. Out of all the words the judges shouted, Hellebore only caught a sentence; "It explodes in the mouth!" She giggled slightly before allowing Sebastian a gentle, 'nod' of approval. She was slowly allowing him in.

(…line break…)

"A tie!" The announcer sang in joy. Hellebore glared as a man wearing glasses whipped the trophy out of the hands of the announcer with a haughty air about him that reeked. "Hold a moment." He said slowly as the clomping of horse shoes appeared behind him, and an elderly woman on horseback with a slightly eccentric outfit appeared.

"Who's that?" Hellebore whispered to no one in particular. Lau frowned then seemed to realize something, "That is…"

Ciel raced forward, "Your majesty! Why have you come here!" Everyone seemed to stop breathing. The man with goggles bent down allowing the queen to use him as a stepping stool. "I am done speaking, but her majesty has something to say." He said as the queen stepped off him.

"Oh Albert! I want to enjoy this curry with you!" She cried as she fell to her knees and began crying. Hellebore allowed her eyes to roll. "What a character." Lau commented casually.  
"Shut up." Ciel hissed. The queen stood up and began to dab her eyes with a handkerchief. "As I am a judge, I get one vote, correct? I choose…" She thought for a moment as everyone's breath caught. "Funtom Company's butler Sebastian." She then walked over to him and handed him the warrant. "This is for you." She said to him with a smile. West went into a fury, "But how!" He cried out, "They had a doughnut!"

The queen shrugged and pointed, "Look." She commanded, and everyone did. They were met with children smiling happily as they munched on the curry doughnuts. "I highly approve of the Funtom Company's accounting for our future, the children. Thus, they are the victor." Hellebore grinned and began to walk over to Sebastian, but was cut off when the queen's butler side stepped in front of her.

"Congratulations chef Sebastian! Could we have a few words?" Sebastian smirked.  
"I am no chef. I am but a butler to the core…"

(…line break…)

She stared into his eyes, a realization hit her, they were beautifully tempting. "Do explain." Sebastian demanded gently as he had trapped her in her room leaving only under the bed to hide. She felt a childish temper rise within her. "No. I don't want to." She said looking away from him. He sighed clearly annoyed. He looked at her then smiled. Taking a step toward her, "Time for your punishment." She squeaked as he pulled her toward him so that their bodies were pushed together tightly. He placed a hand on her waist while grasping her hand in his. He then began to hum gently as he spun them in a tight circle.

"Now, dance." He whispered as she stumbled forward in confusion more than once. "Is this it?" She asked dumbly after a moment, barely concealing an inkling of disappointment. Sebastian held her at arm's length. "Oh no, this is only the beginning. From this day onward you will be appointed in keeping track of the three other Servants, you are to do the most mundane and hellish tasks I can possibly come up with, and at any interval of the day I am allowed to check in on you." He lifted her chin up and smiled. "Isn't that fair?" He asked as he leaned forward allowing their lips to meet.

Hellebore resisted at first but stopped when Sebastian's tongue flitted across her lips, asking for access, she sighed allowing him to grapple with her tongue as the fight for dominance ensued. Sebastian smirked as he won out causing her to yelp slightly as he nibbled on her lower lip. He pulled back gently. "Of course, I'll be there to entertain you, demoness." Suddenly he pulled away from her completely, bowed and left her standing there in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

He was infecting her, this much was clear. The slight touches as they passed each other and the little looks had only increased her agitation. His force fed blood curled in her gut before seemingly wrapping itself around. All the moments when she allowed herself a rest (more so when she could escape Sebastian) she would feel her fingers trace around her neck then dip lower….before she would abruptly stop herself. She could hear his chuckle in the back of her head laughing at her every thought.

His poison was making her deranged.

(…line break…)

Hellebore giggled as Finny knocked the tree down. "Someone's in trouble!" She cried kicking snow off her shoe. She frowned; winter was her least favorite season. She shivered involuntarily as she felt Agni's presence behind them. When she noted that Soma was most likely still mulling over all the thoughts running through his head she felt a twinge of pity for the boy, after all he had had quite the eye opener after the festivities at the curry contest.

"Let me help!" Agni yelped as he jumped over to them allowing Finny to sit on his shoulders so he could better reach the tops of the trees in order to knock the snow off. "Tree's are living things, so treat them kindly." Agni chided gently as Finny hit the branches. "Living things…? I think I understand!" Finny cried smiling happily. Agni looked at Finny in interest while Hellebore discreetly went over to pick apart the tree that Finny had knocked down. "How did you become a gardener?" Agni asked after a moment.

"I was picked up by the young master." Finny stated as if it were obvious. He then climbed off of Agni. "Picked up?" Hellebore and Agni questioned simultaneously. Finny nodded as he went over to a tree. "It used to be that I couldn't go outside like this, so not it's fun to do it every day. I can touch trees and bugs and…people." Finny lifted his hand and stared at it darkly. "At first it was scary…it was hard for me to touch something without breaking it…" He trailed off before looking up in surprise at the tree. "We forgot to get the tree's other side!" He laughed. Hellebore smirked and looked up when she felt eyes upon her. There at the window Sebastian was watching them. She turned away slightly flustered and went to help Finny while Agni ran off to do something else.

(…line break…)

Both Sebastian and Hellebore bowed as Lord Randall and Aberline climbed down from the carriage. Aberline relinquished praise at first but was quickly shot down when Randall ordered him to stop, saying that he hadn't wanted to come in the first place. Sebastian stood to the entrance hall and smirked. "Then, I shall call my master, so please wait a moment." He opened the door and before Hellebore could even blink had it shut again. He then leaned against the door and whispered. Hellebore decided to entertain the guests. "So Lord Randall…how was your recent…" She paused looking for words. "Investigation?" She finished uncertainly. Randall glared at her in annoyance. "Don't ask silly questions woman."  
"My apologizes."

Everyone looked up when the click of shoes began to step down the stairs. "Well, well Lord Commissioner. Welcome to my manor." Hellebore curtseyed before motioning them toward the dining hall. "Preparations for dinner are finished, so please if you would." Ciel smirked at her, "Please Hellebore, no need to act polite to these mutts." She nodded.  
"As you wish sir."

"It's rare for a second guest…is he your successor? You're arriving at that age aren't you…?" Ciel mocked as they walked along, trailing behind Sebastian and Hellebore. Randall fumed. "If you hadn't appeared at the crime scene, it could have ended without him knowing anything!"

Ciel sighed as they stood in a semi-circle. "I don't care…but if this relationship is exposed, they're the ones who will get into trouble, isn't that right?" Ciel asked casually. Sebastian's eyes widened as his head flicked to the side. Hellebore was about to ask what was wrong when he was suddenly at the French doors slamming them shut. Everyone stood in surprise. "The doors were open…I apologize."

The rest of the evening went mostly the same as they walked through portrait halls while Sebastian closed curtain's leading to windows, jumping up and slamming Prince Soma's mouth shut. The of course the lights went out. "Oh my, it seems the lights have gone out." Sebastian mused as he held up candles to lead the way through the darkened manor.

As Ciel, Randall and Aberline sat at the table Sebastian handed Ciel an envelope whilst Hellebore handed Randall his own. Ciel opened it and there in his hand sat a check. "Oh you didn't know?" Ciel asked Aberline as he studied his shocked expression. "The Commissioner has been used by the queen for ages. He brings out the bait to the doghouse. In general, the Phantomhives are a secret committee that carries out special duties. Because of that, the funds for their activities and their rewards cannot be included in the national budget. The fact of the matter is, we cannot raise such a large sum, it's you, the police." Randall bit his lip and shook in anger while Aberline sat up in shock. "No way isn't that basically bribe money-"

"There is no 'basically'. It is bribe money. Now won't you celebrate with me?" Ciel questioned in reference to the solving of the case. Hellebore picked up some glasses which had been chilled perfectly while Sebastian grasped the champagne. "But the culprit still hasn't been arrested!" Aberline protested. "That's enough. If her majesty and Phantomhives say it's over then, the culprit no longer exists." Randall murmured authoratively.

Hellebore stifled a laugh as Agni burst through the doors, beaten and exhausted with ropes hanging off of him. "The truth is that I-" He began but was cut off when Sebastian flicked off the cork of the champagne bottle, causing it to hit Agni directly in the face.

Hellebore placed a hand over her mouth and grinned; she bit down on her forked tongue and attempted to hold back. But inevitably failed. Suddenly she was laughing, a mirthful laugh which rang in Sebastian's ears causing him to focus every ounce of his attention on her. He was hardly aware of catching the cork from the champagne bottle.

"Sorry…are you alright?" Sebastian asked casually. Agni stared at him in shock as he held his mouth in his hands. Through the doors Soma walked, clearly unaware of what was happening, "Hungry! I should get something before they find me…" He stopped cold in his tracks as everyone stared at him.

Hellebore's lips peeled back into a grin. Ciel sighed exasperated. "This is the prince of Bengal, Soma, and his Servant Agni. They're my good friends who are staying here while they study English culture." Ciel explained bluntly. Soma beamed and leaped upon the boy. "You admit it!" He cried happily, clearly reveling in the fact of being called Ciel's friend.

Sebastian smiled and motioned for Hellebore to bring forth the glasses; she obliged and allowed him to pour the champagne into them. "A conflict once again solved. Congratulations." Ciel announced blandly.

(…line break…)

"The circus?" Hellebore questioned skeptically as she sat next to Sebastian on the carriage as he steered with the reins in hand. "Why yes Demoness, I hear they have a wonderful performance." He smirked at her. "Stupid…The young master doesn't seem the type to enjoy such childish ventures." She ventured.  
"Indeed." Sebastian replied with a hint of amusement.  
"Is he doing this for the queen?" She asked finally, earning a smirk from Sebastian. "Why of course, my master doesn't do anything for mere pleasure. Speaking of which…" Sebastian craned his head as to hear inside the carriage compartment. "The young master is sleeping." His whispered. Suddenly he sat up and tied the reins off. He wrapped an arm about Hellebore's waist and gripped her to him.

He placed his lips on her neck and kissed gently. She attempted to pull away; it was unnerving how he could easily make her insides churn so forcibly. "So much writhing…" Sebastian murmured as he tightened his grip on her, causing her to cease struggle. He gently allowed his other hand to find her leg; he allowed his fingers to trace patterns on the fabric which stood between him and her bare skin. "Ah Demoness… you are extremely aggravating." Sebastian said as he pulled away from her, she in turn scooted as far away as the seat would allow her to. She bit her lip in apprehension; she hoped to arrive there soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Hellebore grinned at Sebastian in appraisal. "I always knew you liked cats, but do you not think that what you did was just a bit…overzealous?" Sebastian frowned slightly as they walked along. "I fail to see the logic in that statement." He allowed after a moment.

"You hugged a tiger." Hellebore stated in a factual manner. She then eyed him curiously, "You did so without regard to the consequences of the human onlookers. Not to mention the general panic that ensued when it bit you." Hellebore said casually with a flick of her wrist. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. "I was not bitten and she is not an 'it'."

"Oh yes, my apologies…the lioness was just playing…oh look there's cat saliva in your hair." She stated seriously as she grasped a tress of his raven black hair and tugged gently. Sebastian grabbed her hand by the wrist and held it for a moment before dropping it away from his head. Ciel groaned. "Hellebore stop acting like a child and Sebastian stop indulging her."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian murmured in amusement as Hellebore stared at the boy indignantly. "Who is acting like a child? As I recall you said something rather childish in the undertaker's shop…what was it? Oh yes, 'No peeking', correct?" She mocked allowing herself to bend forward so that her face was near Ciel's, her features held a devious expression. "The fact that you would go so far only reasons further that you are only a dog."

"I told Sebastian, and I will tell you, shut the hell up." Ciel ground out. Hellebore complied and fell into step with Sebastian who was smirking. "My Hellebore you are one to talk…when the Snake dancer came out you seemed…oh, entranced."  
Hellebore remained silent biting her tongue so as not to lash out some half hearted defense, when in all honesty, she was entranced. "What, no protest?" Sebastian questioned her curiously. She smirked in reply and gave Sebastian a closed eyed smile. "I have none."

"Hey wait!" A voice called from behind them. Instantly the three turned, Ciel seeing the man who had juggled in the performance hid behind a stand watching the exchange unseen. Whilst Hellebore merely pretended to become extremely interested in a pair of overly large shoes that seemed far to gaudy to wear anywhere.

"I feel bad 'bout the way Betty bit you…we got a special doctor, c'mon round the back and he'll check up on you." The man with the skeletal hand said in a sing song voice, enticing Sebastian to follow. "In that case, I will."

And with that Sebastian walked away, leaving Ciel in Hellebore's hands. She looked at the boy for a moment seemingly studying him while he glared up at her, clearing annoyed at the entire situation. "I'm horrible with children." She stated looking at him directly, no emotion conveyed.  
"I can tell. But no need to worry, I am no child." Ciel smirked before pivoting from her so his back was facing her. She sighed. "Of course you aren't."

(…line break…)

"He called you spoiled." Hellebore murmured mockingly at Ciel who sneezed in reply.  
"Shut up."

(…line break…)

"Not the circus the 'entrance test.'" Hellebore corrected with a wave of her finger. Sebastian nodded before turning his eyes to Ciel. "Would that really be alright? Me living according to my own free will, rather than your orders?" Ciel clenched his fist and ground his teeth. "I suppose you are correct." He complied after a moment of great difficulty.

Sebastian and Hellebore advanced upon the boy, Sebastian then began to untie his shoes while Hellebore unbuttoned his vest with dexterous fingers. She looked up momentarily, "But the young master is not, well…" She trailed off as Ciel glared at her.  
"I don't do tricks is what you mean." Ciel stated in annoyance.  
"Yes, that is precisely what I meant." She complied removing his vest and tossing it casually on the bed. "Well, do your best please. And as your servants, we shall be rooting for you from the bottom of our hearts." Sebastian said smiling pleasantly.

Hellebore looked at him wide eyed, like that of a child. "But, you have no heart Sebastian." He promptly ignored her.

Ciel breathed out, relenting finally to the two demons words. "I'll do it."

(…line break…)

Joker called everyone into him, asking for their attention. "We have some new comers today!" He cried happily pointing toward the group of three who stood out precariously against the rest of the cast. "Newcomers 'Black'." He pointed to Sebastian who smiled and introduced himself then he pointed toward Hellebore, "Deacon." She grinned and twitched allowing the intoxicating scent of a female demon to seep out of her. Sebastian in turn smiled tightly, he would have to contain himself; they weren't at the manor anymore, with locked doors and sound proof walls.

"Oh and Smile." Ciel gasped in horror, causing his circus makeup to crack slightly. Sebastian coughed into his hand, hiding a chuckle while Hellebore had to look away and try to think of something horrible…it didn't work and she ended up smirking like an idiot, her tongue dancing ecstatically behind her teeth. She glanced at Sebastian. "I like your hat." She said stoically. He gave her a closed eye smile, "I like your dress."

She blanched. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't bring that up."  
"But you look adorable in it." Sebastian whispered in her ear as Joker led them on a tour.

For Hellebore's misfortune, her dress was made of a material that flounced with her movements. The prime color was red, while the highlights were of black, in an almost checkerboard pattern it complimented Sebastian's suit very well. A fact not unnoticed by Sebastian, who seemed to silently proclaim that it was his job to stand by her constantly.

As the tour progressed they were shoved into the practice tent, where they were sent to stretching, at which they were criticized. Sebastian was then told by Dagger to try anything that he thought he could do. He sprinted off grabbing onto different tools and putting them to use in ways Hellebore didn't even know possible. She stood at a bit of a loss next to Ciel.

When it was pointed out that another genius had recently joined everyone seemed interested. "Hey come down a second!" Dagger called up to a man walking up on a tightrope.

"You have got to be joking." Hellebore muttered glancing at Sebastian who was glaring at the tightrope walker. "What are one of _them_ doing here?" She hissed at Sebastian who still didn't reply. The man breathed out of his mouth and fixed his glasses, "Honestly, I thought I sensed something disgusting." He released his scythe, causing it to land not but a foot from Hellebore who had practically dove out of the way.

"Devilish fiends." The man proclaimed, pointing the scythe at Sebastian's neck causing Hellebore to hiss involuntarily. She quickly bit her tongue, silencing herself. Ciel seemed to panic visibly while the man remained completely impassive. The man then began a rant of how the appearance of the two demons would only throw off his schedule. As a result Dagger slapped him on the back. "Quit messing around! I couldn't even tell you were joking you did it with such a straight face!" Dagger then continued to introduce the four of them to one another before giving them an order to get along.

"Sorry, but I refuse to get along with such savage beasts. Particularly her." Suit said pointing at Hellebore, before turning and walking away. She fought the urge to bite his finger off. While Dagger chased after him Ciel looked up at Sebastian. "Why is a Grim Reaper here?"  
"My thought exactly." Hellebore muttered as she kicked the hole in the ground where the death scythe had landed.

"Now we know one thing for sure, there's something in this circus after all." Sebastian said after a moment.

(…line break…)

"I will not release information related to souls to demons. It's like throwing a rabbit in front of a carnivore." Hellebore glared at the reaper as she stood by Sebastian. "I have no interest in poor quality souls." Sebastian murmured his patience wearing thin.

"Well said for a starved demon. Despite being so hungry you cannot help yourself." The man said scathingly as he fixed his glasses. Sebastian's pupil's reverted to that of a truly devilish being as he opened his mouth in a macabre grin, allowing finely placed razor sharp teeth to show. Hellebore shivered as the male seemed to release a scent that clouded her mind, she was reminded of the night that she had answered his questions and how he had practically picked the information from her as if she were a platter of appetizer's and he a starving politician. The scene made a tremor run through her body.

"I tired of the behavior of messily sampling every dish available a long time ago." He then grasped Hellebore's hand in his pulling her into a gentle embrace. "If you're hungry, the extent of the hunger, determines how delicious the dinner is. What poor taste…I lose to that trash officer of yours." He then gave his hand to Hellebore; she looked at it confused before she tugged experimentally on the glove, revealing the contract symbol. "Besides that, right now I'm collared, I also have a female to impress, so do not worry yourself."

The reaper looked to the side in contemplation before admitting defeat by pointing his scythe toward the ground. "Very well. Since the worst evil has appeared 'before the job' as it were, I'll get to the point…you demons gobble up our work without any realization of our efforts. I'll say it clearly. In a few days there will be an inspection of a large quantity of souls. This is a special case, so please stay out of my way."

Both Sebastian and Hellebore seemed to perk slightly before glancing at each other.  
"My, how difficult to handle alone. But these souls…" Sebastian murmured. Hellebore finished the sentence with him. "Shall we offer you assistance with them?" their voices mingled into one of a devil's tune, the result an extremely angry reaper. He shot out his death scythe, directly toward Sebastian's head, he dodged out of the way but his top hat that Hellebore had attempted on many occasions to steal from him was sent flying off him, hooked to the tip of the scythe.

"I won't forgive overtime. If you interfere, I'll reap the both of you." Hellebore smirked and picked the hat off of the scythe. She placed it on her head and spun in a circle in curiosity; Sebastian then took it from her head and placed it on his own. "It's not as though we wish to be associated with you by choice. We have no interest in poor quality souls." Sebastian said pulling the hat forward slightly, stating the decision for the two demons that stood side by side. They made a very interesting pair from a distance, but from the spot where the reaper was standing, all he could see were to disgusting creatures that seemed to complement each other perfectly.

(…line break…)

Hellebore stood next to her new roommate a girl of twenty five who had a horrible scar running down the side of her throat, and she spoke with a kind of rasp that made even Hellebore ask to hear the statement again. She eyed Sebastian and felt a twinge of bittersweet amusement.

"Where's tent seven?" Hellebore asked suddenly looking at her roommate whose name she had failed to catch. She rasped out an answer and left, Hellebore couldn't tell if she was expected to follow so she just stood quietly. Sebastian walked up to her and held out his hand. "Would Deacon like an escort?"

"I refuse to be called by that name." She stated. Although it fit in her current situation, the name in Greek did mean servant. "Very well demoness. Would you like an escort?" He asked once more this time a bit impatiently.

"I suppose…" She placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her along gently. Soon enough they stood in front of tent seven. She looked at Sebastian when he didn't release her hand. He was looking at her with a calculating gaze that she found entirely too distracting.

"Sebastian?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What do grim reapers eat?"  
"I haven't the slightest idea." He said after a moment. He seemed to hesitate slightly before he leaned in toward her and placed a chaste kiss that wasn't chaste at all, in fact the force that he put into the innocence of it caused her to close her eyes and lean in to him gently. He pulled back a pleased look on his face. Hellebore seemed at a loss for words as she groped for the entrance to her tent attempting to hide the sudden blush that was begging to reach the tips of her ears. She finally found the blasted rope that opened the tent as she slinked inside and waited for his footsteps to leave. After a moment they finally retreated and she allowed air to pass between her teeth in a silent whistle.

She then smirked like Lucifer may have the moment before he fell from the heavens.


	10. Chapter 10

"You'll get a cold." Hellebore stated looking down at Ciel as he sit curled into himself. The display at the showers had apparently been quite the attention grabber. Ciel looked up at her, "How did you find me?" He stopped when he saw Sebastian with a change of clothes. "Allow me to give you a change of clothes."Sebastian said throwing a towel overtop the boy. "Enough…enough already!" Ciel cried in a sudden outburst that made Hellebore smirk at the human child. "Giving up already? You have no endurance…" Sebastian smirked at her remark.  
"I agree, to feel queer so quickly and to such an extent…it's unlike you young master." Ciel's eyes widened slightly before he shook out his hair in a haughty show of power.

"It shouldn't be like me, me the head of the Phantomhive's to be living like this. Bring this to a finish quickly." Ciel demanded as he flapped the towel off, there as allowing Hellebore and Sebastian to be rid of his wet clothes.

"I can't mention something that takes so long in this environment. My patience is at its limit." Ciel muttered, in reference to being promoted to the hierarchy of the troupe, which was becoming harder and harder. Sebastian nodded, "As for me I cannot go out at night since a reaper obstructs me." Ciel and Sebastian looked up at Hellebore simultaneously. She looked at them confused before her eyes widened. "No, I refuse." Ciel quirked his eyebrow.  
"I haven't said anything."  
"Yes but you were implying something." She stated matter-of-factly. He sighed.  
"It seems forcing our way through will be the easiest. We'll do it during the show, when all troupe members are out of their rooms. We need to think of a way to shake off that freckles who's stuck to us." Ciel muttered as Hellebore took a cloth to his damp hair while Sebastian dried his calves. "I must move or else it'll be pointless." He coughed gently into his towel. He sighed, "Let's get back soon, I want to eat sweets while drinking warm tea."  
"I shall prepare them for you when we return to the estate."

(…line break…)

"You, Hellebore, you'll handle the snakes in five minutes allowing Sebastian time to prepare for his show. Sebastian finish your debut at 7:50, and once you've gone into the back, release the snakes, then you'll return for the encore. I'll handle the rest. Now go!" Hellebore nodded in compliance, she had wanted to visit the snakes anyway.  
"Yes my lord."

Hellebore and Ciel ran toward the snake tent leaving Sebastian in the entertainment tent.

She looked at the creatures as they stared at her, their almond eyes absorbing her in full essence. "Well, are you just going to stand there?" Ciel demanded angrily. Hellebore sighed. Looking to her side she noticed a large cage, room enough to hold all the snakes, which were quite a few. She cringed, she didn't want to squash them in the cage, but it was all she could do to contain them. She scooped them up two by two; none of them squirmed, allowing her to place them gently in the cage.

"Finished?" Ciel asked after a moment.  
"Yes, quite." Hellebore nodded admiring her handiwork. She had successfully placed the snakes in the cage without a single one snapping at the human boy who was surveying the scene cautiously. "Good, you're slower than Sebastian though." She stuck out her tongue in annoyance, the snakes squirmed a bit more due to this and she had to check her temper. "You go back to the show tent. You'll be questioned if you're tardy."

"Yes sir, I'll be back soon."

(…line break…)

Hellebore watched with an ants eye view as reaper and demon hurdled at each other in acrobatic form. She laughed when the reaper refused to touch Sebastian, who in turn became so annoyed that he practically threw himself at the reaper. She turned when beast began making a fuss. "Go change miss, there's still time."

"Oh dear." Hellebore muttered suddenly uncertain as to what to do. She looked up at Sebastian who seemed to also be having the same reaction as her. When he attempted to grab the reaper again, he stuck his scythe at Sebastian who in an attempt to carry on the show grasped it. "It's fine if I grab this isn't it?" Sebastian proclaimed as the crowd lit up in excitement, for the reaper had fallen still grasping one end of the scythe. He then used both hands to propel the scythe forward and out of his hands, causing the reaper to fly toward the platform whilst Sebastian tumbled in the air toward the other platform. Sebastian landed gracefully causing everyone to clap; Hellebore smirked and relinquished a few snippets of her hands hitting each other. Sebastian suddenly grabbed her by the waist as he sped past everyone; he released her outside of Beast's tent as he dove into it and disappeared. Beast walked in a second later. "Oh Deacon, shouldn't you be in the show tent?" Beast asked looking strangely at Hellebore. Hellebore laughed. "Oh yeah, but I thought you could use some help."  
"No I'm fine." Beast said before walking into her tent. Hellebore sighed hoping that Sebastian had control of Ciel.

Sebastian walked only moments later out of Snake's tent, the sound of hissing following him. He smirked, oh how chaos excited him. Hellebore followed behind Sebastian with a smile on her face as she watched the creatures at her feet allow her a wide birth, slithering into different directions.

(…line break…)

Hellebore sat next to Sebastian silently as the reaper her and looked at each other evenly. "Demoness…it's rude to stare." Sebastian murmured as he smirked watching the young Demoness let out her childish prejudice through some sort of silent treatment. She didn't look at him but instead looked at the ground. "So what are we waiting for?" She asked after a moment. "The young master of course." Sebastian said indulgently as he reached toward her. She flinched and scooted away from him, clearly disgruntled about their audience. The reaper looked at them without emotion.

"A demon from the original line…" The reaper said after a moment. "You…are not what I expected." Sebastian glared at the reaper before pulling Hellebore so her back was pressed against his chest in an almost protective stance. "And what did you expect?" He asked scathingly.

The reaper ignored him and opened up a large book that he had kept by his bedside. Hellebore and Sebastian looked up when Ciel stepped through the tent entrance. "Young master." Sebastian said gently detaching himself from Hellebore so as to attend to the boy who was breathing heavily. "You released the snakes even though I was back there?" He asked glaring at the two demons. Sebastian looked at him blankly for a moment before smiling. "Yes. You gave us an order, did you not?" Sebastian asked mockingly.

"What so wrong that you have to make such an ugly face?" Hellebore asked the boy who seemed to be attempting to bore holes through the two of them, his eyes were so focused. "We have a contract; I will protect your life, although if you make a mistake of your own accord, you will have to face the consequences no matter what they may be." Sebastian opened his mouth slightly allowing two sharp canines to show. "Any game becomes boring when it lacks thrills. I'm sorry you didn't feel the same." Sebastian said bowing slightly.

Ciel grinned showing his own teeth in the process. "I don't like games that make me feel like throwing up…demons!" Ciel pushed past them. Hellebore scoffed, "It's an honor." Sebastian glared at the boy once he had walked past them. "They have records of me in Joker's tent. My rank, my mansion's address and a simple personal history." He was about to continue when the reaper stuck his scythe out at where Ciel's foot would have landed. Sebastian seemed surprised while Hellebore merely seemed a bit disappointed that he hadn't hit his foot. "My property, you are intruding upon it by three centimeters." He looked at the three and glared. "You are like master and dogs."

"Let's go outside Sebastian." Ciel said coughing once more. Hellebore exited last and as she did she stuck her tongue out at the reaper, "Touchy, touchy." She sang as she scampered away from the incoming scythe.

Ciel began explaining in detail what he had seen in the tent and who the receiver and sender of the letter was, and other miscellaneous things that Hellebore wasn't listening to. She was too busy watching Ciel's chest rise and fall with great difficulty.

"I'll return to the town house."

Hellebore looked up as Ciel began to cough violently. Suddenly a substance seemed to spew from his lips as he continued to cough more violently. He fell to his knees as Hellebore ran forward, Sebastian attempted to take Ciel from her but she held onto the boy tightly. "I know what's wrong!" She yelled at Sebastian. "Get a doctor!"

(…line break…)

"You're lucky Deacon was there, speaking of which, how did you know what to do?" The doctor asked. Sebastian looked at her as well. "Yes I have been wondering that as well…"  
She shrugged, "When I was younger I met a girl who constantly suffered from attacks, at the time she was too poor to pay for medical treatment so I had to handle her while she was in these states." It wasn't a complete lie.

Ciel's eye opened gently sweat running down his face. "Oh good you've regained consciousness…" The doctor said smiling. Ciel said nothing. Then finally he opened his mouth and whispered, "Water…"  
"Here you are." Sebastian said holding out a pot filled with the substance that humans so desperately required. The doctor looked at Ciel with sudden worry. "You should be more careful, there have been cases where people have died. So…rest until the fever and coughing has stopped! Okay? Oh and you guys should get going then." The doctor said waving out Sebastian and Hellebore.

The two demons stood in the center of a dirt road somewhere off in the north south quadrant of the circus, an area not frequented often. "So, you had no idea he had asthma?" Hellebore asked suddenly looking at Sebastian skeptically. "No, I was unaware of his condition."  
"You are a horrible butler." She stated after a moment. Sebastian growled and was suddenly in front of her his hands on her waist pulling her lower body to his as he grasped her chin in his hand. "Such a pretty mouth…I wonder if it can do more than mock." His lips were there suddenly, not allowing her to reply in protest as he knew she would. He casually tilted her head back further allowing himself further access to her mouth. He licked at her lips hungrily and she gladly opened them in compliance. He gently nibbled on her bottom lip before sighing and pulling away. He looked at Hellebore critically for a moment before releasing her. He looked into her eyes.

"Your scent, do you even known how tempted I am right now?" He asked seriously looking at the young Demoness for clarification. She frowned. "I haven't the slightest idea of what you are speaking of."

He smirked, "It seems young Demoness that you are at that age." He turned and headed toward the tents. "The young master has called. Come." He then disappeared now doubt at the Ciel's side. She sighed. "Sometimes Sebastian, you are the most infuriating thing in all of hell."

(…line break…)

"To deceive pretty with sweet words and drag them into the darkness…" The reaper said watching as Sebastian pulled his hand away from the scythe as blood dripped from it at a gentle pace. Hellebore grabbed Sebastian's hand and inspected it.

"Isn't that a demon's signature ability?" The reaper asked as he retracted his scythe back. Sebastian nodded and sighed gently pulling the glove off of his hand. "Indeed. As expected it didn't work. You have left me with no choice." He brought his hand up to Hellebore forehead and ran a bloodied finger across, smearing her with his blood before he brought his hands to his lips. "Let's think of another way."

Hellebore smirked; Sebastian was going to play a game. "How about this…" Sebastian began slowly approaching the reaper. Sebastian took Hellebore's hand and led her to the reaper who was glaring at the two of them. Sebastian pointed toward Hellebore's forehead. "You see this mark? It is my mark and as long as she wears it I cannot take a single soul without her consent. So…" He pushed a reluctant Hellebore forward. "You watch her while I go and…extract some information." He looked at the reaper with eyes that would hypnotize even the most righteous of angels.

"I…"  
"Come reaper, I promise to behave." Sebastian whispered. The reaper seemed at a loss suddenly as if he had somehow been spun in circles. "I suppose…that would be a fitting arrangement. How long do the marks work?" Hellebore raised her voice here.  
"As long as I wear them they should remain active."  
"Very well, but demon if you double cross me you will find more than my scythe in your head."

Sebastian nodded and was gone in an instant, leaving Demoness and reaper alone. Hellebore had this pitiful feeling in the pit of her stomach, a feeling that felt as if Sebastian would do more than gain information.


	11. Chapter 11

The moment Sebastian walked back into his tent, Hellebore was upon him. She began scratching, clawing and biting. Mismatched blows were thrown at him. The reaper who was sitting on his bed reading his book didn't attempt to stop her, everything about her screeched anger. He allowed a few more of her blows before he grabbed her wrists, ceasing her hands, but not her feet. She began to attempt to kick him erratically; he countered the kicks easily as he hooked one of her legs about his so she was made immobile. He looked into her eyes and saw that which was not unknown to him, that emotion he had seen many times before in humans was now in his Demonesses eyes.

He smirked and leaned forward, she pulled back with a great deal of force, but not enough to deter him. He stuck out his tongue and ran it along the dried blood that resided on her forehead. He pulled back and looked at her in interest. "Could it be that you are jealous." She glowered at the floor. Then looked him in the eye. "I like treachery, but I can say nothing good of traitors." She looked to the side and sniffed then made a disgusted face.

"You smell like a human."  
"Most likely." Sebastian nodded allowing his smirk to fall. Hellebore didn't reply but merely looked out the tent door.  
"Ciel probably wants us." She stated after a moment of grueling silence. "And if I know Ciel he is getting annoyed with our tardiness." She turned on her heel and left the tent. Sebastian's eyes followed her retreating form. As he was about to follow the reaper stopped him.

"She's been tense, if that's the female you were speaking of impressing, I suggest you try harder."  
Sebastian glared at the reaper. "And how does this concern you?" The reaper didn't look amused.  
"You clearly have never dealt with an angry Demoness."

(…line break…)

Hellebore placed the boy on the bed as a rampant Indian prince called from the hall. "You are a wonderful liar, my lord." She complimented as she stood back from the bed, allowing Ciel to sprawl himself across the mattress. Sebastian placed a pitcher of steaming water to the side as he dipped a cloth into it. "He didn't even alert me of the chronic illness he's had since childhood." Sebastian began as he made sure the cloth was completely submerged. Hellebore stepped toward Ciel and unraveled his scarf.

"You didn't ask so I didn't tell." Ciel replied sharply as Hellebore gingerly unbuttoned his shirt as if he were a pristine doll.  
"But even so it is best to be prepared." She said shrugging slightly. Sebastian nodded.  
"I shall ask Hellebore to instruct me in the methods of dealing with such an illness." As if scared of being struck, she cringed before her face hardened.  
"Read a book if you wish to know more." She stated without emotion as she continued to strip the child in front of her. Sebastian stepped beside her as he began running the heated cloth over the boy's skin. "As you requested…the owner of that Hallmark is Baron Gelwin."

"Gelwin?" Ciel asked a hint of surprise interlaced with the questioning word. Hellebore looked up at Ciel, "Do you know him?" He sighed in reply before nodding.  
"I'm not fond of charity, so he isn't one of my direct acquaintances, but I did greet him at some parties my predecessor took me to." Ciel took his ring from Hellebore's fingers. "But knowing his name is enough. Let's go." He commanded with a swish of his cape as he stood at the threshold of the room, his aura of nobility seeping from him.

"Yes my lord."

Hellebore, Ciel and Sebastian all simultaneously blanched when they were met with Agni's bulk blocking the exit. Hellebore glared at the servant with reproach.

"Too naïve Ciel!" Soma called suddenly appearing from behind Agni. "As long as this townhouse is guarded by me you can't get out! You definitely have a cold." Soma continued pointing at the boy. "And I, as the governor of this mansion and your best friend can't overlook this!"

Ciel growled and pushed past the prince and attempted to walk through the door. "Don't say ridiculous things."  
Soma turned and cried out toward Agni. "Don't let them pass!"  
"As you command." Agni whispered as the bindings on his right hand became loose.

"Is this really necessary? It seems a bit over the top…" Hellebore murmured. Ciel squeezed his eye shut for a moment as if gathering the right words. "I have a job to do! I don't have time to play your games! Get out of the way!" He yelled at Soma as his face flushed with another cough. Soma rallied against him in an almost comic display. "You job is to lie in bed and recuperate!"

Ciel groaned. "I'm different from you! This much is…" He stopped momentarily as he coughed into his kerchief causing his entire body to be moved in a wave of tremors.

Agni rushed forward and grabbed the boy by his shoulders. "Please master Ciel! That coughing is a characteristic of asthma, there's no way you're okay!" Ciel slapped his hand away as he continued to cough. "Get them out of my sight." Ciel said motioning toward Sebastian and Hellebore.

"Understood."

No one was truly prepared for the outburst that emitted from Agni. "But Mr. Sebastian is also Mr. Sebastian! Not to mention you're master Ciel's butler!" Hellebore and Sebastian stared at the man blankly. Agni threw up his hands in annoyed explanation.

"Your master's body is your first priority! Even though it's against orders, shouldn't you consider master Ciel's condition, shouldn't you have stopped him? I would die in order for my master to be bright and healthy." And here he looked at Sebastian and gave a call to action. "Isn't that what you would call a butler's aesthetics?"

Hellebore looked at Sebastian, then Ciel and then deciding that she hadn't yet been pinpointed, she quickly stepped over to Agni's side as if she had been there the whole time.

"You may have a point…" Sebastian said after a moment of contemplation. Ciel looked at Sebastian in horror as he began saying things that no one was listening to.

"Off to sleep my patient! I'll nurse you personally!" Soma cried as he grabbed Ciel into a hug. Soma then began giving orders to everyone pointing in directions that he guessed items would be located in.

Hellebore had to admit that Ciel looked slightly cute dressed in his nightclothes with a thermometer and an angry expression, almost like a disgruntled imp. "Oh come now young master, you've learned so much, just take a break." Hellebore chided as she pulled the blankets up to the boy's chin. She moved to the side as Sebastian placed his hand on his forehead allowing the boy to succumb to sleep.

(…line break…)

Hellebore sat on the end of her unused bed, her feet bare and her eyes looking ahead at the gentle cracks in the cemented walls. She didn't even look up when her door opened and a weight rested beside her.

"Demoness…" Sebastian whispered at a slight loss. "I apologize for my…misconduct." Sebastian said hesitantly. Hellebore smirked mirthlessly. "You are not forgiven."

Sebastian sighed in mock annoyance. "Well, it seems you wish for me to get down on one knee and beg?" He asked sarcastically. Hellebore glanced at him. "That'd be nice." Sebastian stared at her blankly as if trying to determine whether the female was being serious or was merely attempting humor. When he saw that she was completely serious he allowed a smirk as he gingerly knelt in front of her, hand on his chest. He looked up at her an expression of mock adorability that caused a jingle of a giggle to escape Hellebore's lips. Sebastian then leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on the junction between foot and shin. She tensed slightly but allowed the action.

"As a demon is not mated until it picks another of its own kind to consummate with, we are at each other's full disposal. And no other insignificant life form will force me to look away from you." Sebastian said after a moment. He locked eyes with Hellebore and was about to lean forward when she pulled back.

"Before I even consider forgiving you, you have to come to an agreement with one thing." She drawled casually as she lifted a single finger. "Admit, right here at this instant as you are still on your knees that I am always right."

Sebastian looked at her in bewilderment. He then smiled like an indulging parent. "You are always right." She looked at him and smirked. "Even if I say the sky is purple and hedgehogs are falling from it?"  
"Let's not take into consideration the impossible."

Hellebore and Sebastian looked at each other evenly for a moment before Hellebore broke the silence.  
"The door's over there."  
"I am aware."  
"Really? From the way you're just sitting there it seems as if you weren't." Hellebore murmured humorously.  
"If you are trying to instigate an angered response, it will not work." Sebastian said as he stood up, stepping toward Hellebore.  
"Who said I was attempting to instigate anger?" Hellebore asked seriously.

"I just assumed that was what you were attempting to divulge." Sebastian murmured as he crawled on the bed toward her.  
"If I were-" She stopped when Sebastian's face was mere inches away from hers. He smirked.  
"Finish your sentence Demoness."

"I've forgotten what I was going to say." Hellebore whispered slightly flushed. Sebastian merely nodded before he leaned in close to her so his lips were just gracing her own. Hellebore didn't move at all, she remained completely still. He slid down past her lips until they rested at the sweet spot of nerves. He licked experimentally, expecting a reaction. When Hellebore did nothing he grew impatient. He bit down hard and was not disappointed when Hellebore yelped in surprise as her fingers shot up to his hair. The muscles in her neck seemed to restrict inwards as he kissed up her neck until their lips were once again conjoined. But far too soon for Sebastian's taste did Hellebore pull away.

"The door is over there." She stated pointing toward the exit.  
"I see…" Sebastian said as he pulled away from her. "Am I correct in thinking that you would like me to leave?"  
"Yes, that would be the correct line of thought." Hellebore said quietly as she watched Sebastian approach the door.

"Until tomorrow, Demoness?"

"As always, Demon."


	12. Chapter 12

"You are going without me young master?" Hellebore asked slightly put off.  
"Yes, you are to head to the main house and watch over my fiancée Elizabeth while I and Sebastian are taking care of Baron Kelvin." Ciel swiped his cane from Sebastian and marched to the door between hesitating and looking back at her with a smile.  
"I have a feeling that tonight will be very interesting."

Hellebore nodded before bowing. And with that Ciel and Sebastian left for the carriage, neither of them turning to see Hellebore's widening smirk.

(…line break…)

Hellebore looked up in surprise as she heard the unmistakable sound of blood upon bone. She turned from the tea she was currently preparing and walked over to examine the scene. Finny stood almost childishly with a wound upon his head; he shrugged and walked over to the body of a large man who Hellebore recognized as one of the Circus freaks. "I hate painful things." Finny murmured. Instantly the Circus freak looked up fearfully.  
"Stay out! This place is freaky!" He screamed no doubt to his comrades in arms only moments before Finny gripped the man's neck in an almost tender display, compared to what he did next. He slammed the man through the wall without mercy.

Hellebore looked at Finny in a new appreciation before she glanced behind her to where the two children the man had come with were watching with stricken expressions. Finny looked at the man's body. "Don't yell so late. You'll wake Lady Elizabeth."  
Suddenly the boy lifted his arm violently, releasing a whip with a strange star attached to the end, successfully knocking the hat from Finny's head. Hellebore watched with amusement as the boy began to go into some sort of vengeful daze as he attacked Finny. Hellebore reached up and caught the hat with ease.

Finny looked at the boy with a sudden amount of anger. "I really liked that hat." He stated as he lunged toward the boy. Hellebore looked at the hat and noted the hole, she would most likely be charged with mending that.

Finny glared sidelong at the boy. "I can't hide it anymore." He said referring to the numerical value tattooed onto his neck.

"Subject 12?" Hellebore questioned with interest. Finny moved again.  
"Also it was given to me by the young master." He ran forward and snapped a tree from its trunk. Hellebore groaned and yelped. "That was my favorite tree you fool!"

Finny ignored her. "The young master…doesn't give me injections every day." He threw the tree at them, but sadly they dove out of the way. "He doesn't kill my friends…lock me up. I love it here." He cried as he slammed a clenched fist into the wall, causing rubble to fly everywhere. Hellebore batted away a piece of cement.

"That's why I will protect it!" Finny finished panting slightly. Hellebore smiled and clapped at the gardener with a whoop of an encouraging 'huzzah!'

"Are they monsters?" Cried the girl who matched the boy's acrobatic movements as they seemed to jump to the top of the mansion's roof. Hellebore laughed. "It depends on what kind of monsters you believe in." She whispered.

The boy looked to the girl as he tossed an end of the thin razor like whip to her. "Let's go Wendy! Cut him straight down the middle!"  
"Right!" With a burst of child like energy the pounced off the building aiming to have the whip go straight through Finny. Hellebore watched as the whip became taught with the constriction of the two children, and she smiled when she heard the bullet slap through her skull. A direct entry at the temples.

The boy cried out in agony and attempted to run to the girl but bounded back when Hellebore was suddenly there in front of him, crooning at him. He jumped back and didn't stop as shots were fired hitting every spot where he had been.

"Shit! Exactly how many people are employed here?" He looked around wildly for a moment when he spotted Hellebore advancing upon him. He yelped and threw his whip to a chimney, successfully wrapping it around. He flew up obviously attempting to take out the sniper.

"Foolish human. We employee's of the Phantomhive's do not require strength in numbers. We each as an individual have the ability to send you straight to hell." Hellebore said just loud enough for the boy to hear, but he gave her no heed as he jumped up to where Meyrin would no doubt be. Hellebore turned to Finny.

"I assume you can cleanup here? I will go and ah…entertain our other intruders." She said before pivoting and heading towards the area where she could hear the two other humans.

(…line break…)

**Hellebore's POV**

It was simple enough separating Beast from Dagger. I merely bounced her voice off into an area which led Bard, Finny and Meyrin, leaving me a moment to…ask questions.

Currently she was in the backyard, searching for Dagger no doubt. I smirked and allowed the useless human form to fall from me.

"He isn't here." I stated my voice gravelly. She spun in my direction, brandishing her whip, trying to spot me with her eyes. She failed. "Who's there? Show yourself."

"Hmm…I suppose that is required for this transaction is it not?" I said in mock observation. I stepped from behind the tree, still but a blur to the human female. The temperature around us dropped increasingly. Every available inkling of light seemed to be snuffed out. The area around my body filled with a yellow choking cloud of brimstone, in which indistinct black shadows writhed and roiled. From what seemed far away came the sound of many voices screaming. Pressure was applied to the tree's surrounding us as they bulged and convulsed, the branches groaning. Invisible mouths whispered wicked things from behind our backs and under our feet.

The sulfur cloud contracted into a thick column of smoke that vomited forth thin snakes, they licked the air, their bodies like tongues before withdrawing. The column hung above my head, bubbling ever upward against the sky like the cloud of an erupting volcano. There was a barely perceptible pause. Then two snake eyes the color of fire preened out of my skull.

What? I wanted to torture her; I wanted to feel her fear as I watched the life burn out of her. There was nothing more fun than terrifying humans.

She stared at my form in the way of a deer staring up at the hunter who has already shot its leg; she stared at me knowing that I held the key to her death. "W-what are you?" She screeched suddenly terrified. "You should consider yourself lucky. Very few humans see a demon's true form." I stated casually as if I were merely inclining for a response to the sudden bout of bad weather we had been having. She shook clearly on the edge of sanity.

"What are you?" She asked again in an inaudible squeak. I smirked and stuck my tongue out allowing the forks to break apart slowly almost like a claw. Suddenly I retracted it and looked at her like she was a pathetic slave who had spilled my tea.

"Me?" I boomed dramatically. I had always enjoyed theatrics. "I am a puer serpentium! I am of the original blood line, of those who broke the sacred treaty! We brought destruction to your kind. My kind watches with laughter as you grovel on the ground like worms, you're bodies barely able to support weight! I am your devourer. I have watched over the wars of your kind until the stones fell and the jackal's fed on the armies' remains. I am your end."

Impressive eh? All true to, giving me even more power. By now at my savage show of power she's fallen to the ground crouching holding her head like it doesn't belong on her shoulders. She's looking around wildly, murmuring words of comfort that will do her no good. Perhaps I was a bit too hard on the human.

She surprises me by speaking. "Why?" She whispers the word over and over as if it is a mantra. I smirk and walk forward; the uniform heels that all demons are subject to wear seem to dig into the ground with each step.

"Simply put…you touched something that was never you're to touch." I whispered as I placed a hand on top of hers. She's screaming now, as she struggles I grab her chin and force her to look into my eyes. Suddenly she's pulling from me swiping at her body in horror.

"Their everywhere!" She cries in terror. I smirk and look at her in a questioning way.  
"What's everywhere dear?" I ask with an almost motherly effect.

"The snakes! Their all over me!" She screamed scratching any inch of bare skin on her body, causing blood to slowly drip through the scratches. I watch before I decide that I've been wasting too much time. I pull her up to her feet, she doesn't resist as she still frantically patting herself down, then she feels my fingers clench her arm and she looks at me with a new found terror, even more terror than when she had first seen me.

I smile at her childishly before I place a hand on her stomach and push. Her spine is tearing through her skin as it pulls and rips apart. Her innards are soon to follow. Without a moment of thought I have her head positioned under mine, my eyes glinting. Her eyes dull, she is dead and the color of her irises' are beginning to disconnect. The soul is freed. I grin as I grasp it between two fingers.

It is tiny, worthy of nothing, not even a demon's starvation. I inwardly groan as my insides seem to not want to accept the disgusting specimen. I sigh and place the soul on my outstretched tongue as I slowly drag it in and swallow. It sits like a rock in my stomach before I feel a slight pressure and it's gone. I look around suddenly bored. I sigh and kick the woman's body.

Feeling exposed in my true form I quickly grasp hold of the little humanity that remained nestled quietly in the back of my mind, watching with disapproval at my actions. I grab it and toy with it slightly before allowing it back. When I open my eyes again I am back to my human self. There is no need for theatrics, my audience is gone.

I look at the corpse of the woman with disdain. I cluck my tongue before I hissed a thin note that seemed to stretch across the forest. Within instants I am granted an appearance by the slithering creatures that my bloodline takes so keenly after. I sigh and hiss lazily, indicating the meat left. Eagerly the snakes are upon it, some taking hold of the woman's innards and devouring them, some slinking into her body, finding sanctuary in her chest where they can properly incubate their young.

I lost interest in the snake's antics and head back to the manor. I never did finish that tea.

(…line break…)

Hellebore stopped and sniffed. Ciel and Sebastian were on their way back and she felt slightly annoyed. The pastries had only just been put in the oven. They would never be finished by the time they got here.

"Oh well."


	13. Chapter 13

The breeze pulsed throughout the air in threads causing Ciel to bring his hand to his forehead in a vain attempt to see clearly. His eyes widened.

Windows were shattered, the ceiling crumbled in on itself, vines swept up the ramparts clearly having taken siege of the building. Trees slumped forward on themselves as a decoration as if to push forth the fact that the building was in a sorry state. Walls lay in crumbles as a small opening led to a bench underneath the entrance of a rusty weatherworn sign.

Sebastian looked around silently before walking forward. "It seems that this place has been uninhabited for a considerable amount of time. And judging by the way the doctor was talking, the children from here were probably…" He trailed off when he noted his young master tremble slightly.

"Young master?" Sebastian questioned, his eyes sending a piercing glance at the boy. Ciel broke out into a fit of uninhibited maniacal laughter as he covered his eye patch. Ciel lifted his head toward the sky in appraisal. "They didn't know! They didn't know that their dreams weren't real, they even became so desperate…" And here he removed his hand from his face, revealing a wide smile and tightly closed eyes.

"That they died!" He broke into another bout of laughter. Sebastian watched in slight confusion, though he would never admit it, as Ciel continued. "Crushed like a worm…superficial…cruel…revolting." He wrapped his arms about himself and spun in a way that reminded Sebastian of Hellebore. "Isn't it even more Demonic than a Demon!"

Sebastian watched his face impassive. Ciel continued undeterred, "Right!" He opened his hand and stared at the digits which laced them. "I'm the same. I'm also filled with the same ugly contents as them; this is what a human is!" He grasped his chest and looked at Sebastian in that of someone who has come to a truth which has always been sitting in front of their faces, taunting them, but not having noticed it until now. "I'm a human being Sebastian!"

He looked at the child in surprise before smiling. "Yes, you are. You're different from demons who are revolting and possess complex evil intent. Telling lies…" A strong gust of wind rose from seemingly nowhere as it grabbed hold of the ribbon wrapped loosely around Ciel's hat. It flew upward out of the grip of the boy as he reached for it. Sebastian looked at it and reached, but pulled back when it was but inches out of his grasp.

_Desperately struggling, kicking others down. Stealing the stolen, repeating your reasons continuously. _

Sebastian and Ciel watched as the Ribbon flew upward, aiming for heaven seemingly as it never ceased its ascent.

_But even so, you aim for the horizon over the hills. _

Sebastian smiled, his mind flashing to Hellebore briefly before his eyes became that of a purple scarlet as his thoughts returned to the ribbon. "That's why humans are so interesting." He mused to himself quietly as the Ribbon halted in the air slightly, before turning sharply and tangling itself within the branches of a tree.

(…line break…)

He blinked gently at the scarf which lay at his feet, clearly homemade and distinct. It belonged to the human woman that he had seduced and extracted information from. The white scarf was drenched in a crust of dried blood. With very little compassion he picked the scarf up and threw it into a bag which he held by his side in order to clean up the mess the servants and Hellebore had left behind in defense of the manor. He sighed as he walked further along, following the scent of rotting flesh.

His nose proved useful as he stumbled upon the desecrated corpse that Hellebore hadn't even attempted to clear. It reminded him much of the day when he had first met Hellebore and the garden had been in no better state than the corpse of the circus freak which lay in front of him. He inspected the body further and felt an almost professional air about the way that the human was killed. It was obvious she had been tortured before her death. She had experienced hallucinations, a skill exclusive only to the hierarchy of hell, such as the original family, including Hellebore.

The woman had inflicted self pain, based on the scratches and abrasions that were visible on the not eaten or rotten flesh. Her spinal column had been partially pushed through the skin of her back as it seemed to crack like an opening in the ground, obviously by Hellebore's hand entering the woman's stomach. Her soul had also been eaten.

He sighed as he bent to grab the body by the thick hair that had seemingly been untouched. He stopped abruptly when the sound of a gentle hissing flitted to his ears. Looking into the cavern that was the woman's stomach he eyed at least four well grown snakes as they curled tighter about something, almost protectively. Sebastian frowned in curiosity as he slowly reached into the tangle of bodies, his fingers brushing against something soft and almost membrane like, far too soft to be a snake. In interest he pulled experimentally, and the object came out easily in his hands.

He was right about the membrane as he looked into the palm of his hand seeing a small slithering thing coiled tightly inside of the membrane sack, attempting to break himself free. Sebastian stood stark still as he observed the tiny snake finally poke its head through the thin layer. He looked at the snake before smiling. "From the Boidae family, clearly the ovoviviparous sort…" He hummed softly causing the newborn to stick its tongue out experimentally. Seemingly interested in Sebastian scent it pulled the rest of its body out of the sack before slithering into the hem of Sebastian's glove. Allowing the infantile snake to curl contently about in his glove he quickly returned to work, he promptly ignored the body allowing the snake colony to continue their communal life.

(…line break…)

Hellebore eyed the flamboyant woman known as Nina with an inkling of admiration as she clashed with Sebastian. She found herself suddenly being filtered out with Elizabeth, Ciel and Sebastian as Nina claimed she couldn't work with the whining of amateur's in her ears. They all stood dejectedly outside the slammed door at a slight loss before Sebastian looked up. "It's still a bit early, but how about tea?"

Hellebore sidestepped past Sebastian and quickly led the group to a sitting room where she promptly ushered for them to all sit down and enjoy the snacks. Elizabeth preened over the confections in joy as she allowed her shrill voice to pierce the room.

"It's so cute~!" the girl cried happily. Hellebore cringed gently. "Sebastian's sweets are the best in England!"  
"I am unworthy of such praise." Sebastian said good humouredly. Hellebore smiled at him.  
"And yet you take it in stride." Sebastian ignored her as he continued to poor the tea. Hellebore watched the girl as she began to promptly pick out as many pastries as could fit on her plate. "You shouldn't eat too much…young lady." Hellebore said in a gentle scold. Elizabeth looked up flustered and slightly embarrassed at her blunder. Ciel remained impassive.

Elizabeth looked around for a moment before attempting to communicate with Ciel. She was interrupted when Nina burst through the doors, breasts bouncing, legs prancing in joy. "It's time for the fitting you two!" She cried, ushering the children into the room. A bout of childish shouting followed quickly. Sebastian and Hellebore watched with little interest.

Just as Hellebore was about to follow behind the slow paced Ciel, she was stopped by a gloved hand wrapping itself around her wrist. She looked up in surprise as Sebastian moved the hand from her wrist to the top of her head. She stood still as the small snake released himself from the confine of Sebastian's sleeve as it contentedly flicked down Hellebore's face, pausing on her nose a moment before making its way to her ear where it wrapped itself around the cartilage in an almost cuddle.

"I find your handiwork sloppy and juvenile. Clean up next time, we cannot have the Phantomhive grounds dirtied by unclean corpses." Sebastian said as he moved past her. He paused at the door, not looking back. "Although I will admit…it was very artistic." He smirked before opening the door. "That snake is now Phantomhive property, I expect you to train it to your fullest extent. Your job will be to care for it and make sure it keeps the manor free of rats and other pests. Now come, we must accompany the young master." He said opening the door fully.

Hellebore gawked at him in surprise. The snake on her ear shifted causing her to snap out of her reverie. She looked at him incredulously. "You cannot 'train' a snake. They are free willed creatures; they do what they must to survive." She said eye to eye with him. Having yet not drawn the attention of Nina, Ciel or Elizabeth, Sebastian became brave. Leaning in he placed a finger on Hellebore's nose, almost playfully. He smiled, "Yes, but you see if it wishes to survive, it will remain under control and will do that which it is told."

Hellebore's lips curled back in annoyance, but she nodded in agreement, not wanting her new pet to be killed so quickly.

"Well Demoness, shall we?"


	14. Chapter 14

Sebastian wasn't jealous, no he was…  
He couldn't think of a word for the emotion.

Hellebore was constantly fawning over her snake, feeding it the mice that rambled through the garden, fondling it gently as though the scales would break upon contact. And what really sent him off was the fact that when the snake was cold or sleepy she would let it rest in the folding of her blouses, and Sebastian had this horrible feeling that it went directly between the two mounds which harbored the most accessible heat. He also had a suspicion that the snake in question was of the male kind.

He was not jealous…he was professionally protective, an entirely different concept.

At the sound of gunfire both Demons had looked up from their thoughts as they walked briskly down to the kitchen. The only thing that stopped Bard from having his head opened with a new hole was Sebastian's quick thinking as he had positioned the tray of custard filled puffs just in front of the oncoming sword, whilst Hellebore had pulled Bard so that the only projectile coming toward him was a bit of stray egg custard.

"Hardly high marks." The one with the sword said as he munched contemplatively on the dessert. Hellebore scowled eyeing the pair of white clad men with distaste. "Who the hell are they?" Bard yelled as he wiped the filling from his cheek viciously. Hellebore nodded, "I concur, what are they?" No one except Sebastian noticed the 'are' instead of who, but he skipped over it.

"Oh yeah! We haven't met you guys before." Here the shorter man with the sword tossed the sword into its sheath with a gentle clink of metal. He bowed briskly, almost theatrically, "I am Charles Grey." He said smirking. The taller man who had remained inhumanely stoic introduced himself next. "My name is Charles Phipps. We are dubbed the double Charles." He said, and Grey threw in the next explanation. "We are her majesty the Queen's private secretarial officers, and butlers. Nice to meet you."

Hellebore snorted. "Fancy footwork for Secretary's." She said scathingly. The one known as Charles Phipps turned to her with a thoughtful expression, and he answered her in the most emotionless way possible.

"As the Queen's butler's we must always be prepared to face the demons that lurk behind closed doors."

(…line break…)

Their smiles infatuated him the moment he was spotted. The butler and maid had entranced him into the manor while the earl had merely stood perched in his precipice of superiority.

He stood away from the group of socializing nobles tiptoeing on their words as they pressed each other for news that they didn't really care about. He felt incredibly uncomfortable in his tux while men wore diamond rings and women wore intricately designed flourishes which flounced about their bodies.

When the oriental man had peered at him, his opaque eyes peering into the most malicious depths that could be fathomed in the space that formed between the two, he felt himself clench in fear.  
"Something interesting will happen…probably." Before any questions could be asked he went back to petting his sister's head. A discussion of introductions went around as the Earl, butler and maid appeared.

_Such ambient beauty. _

(…line break…)

"Stop it please! Having you all over me with your disgusting hands… I can't take it anymore!" The Opera singer cried crossing her arms so as to hide herself. The drunken guest who was at fault for touching her slurred, "You're at fault for wearing those clothes!" He stepped forward and gripped the singer by her arms. "You really want to be touched don't you? Don't pretend to be so sweet and innocent now." He said leaning in uncomfortably close to the woman.

"Insolent jerk! Have some shame!" She cried as a resounding 'slap' echoed across the room. He landed on the floor still rambling. "Like I'll let you say that to me!" He cried throwing the liquid from his cup toward the singer.

"Earl!" everyone cried in shocked horror as they realized that the boy had stepped in front of the incoming drink, his clothing and body soaked. "This is a dining hall." Ciel said slowly. "Anyway, that is enough from the both of you for today." He said scathingly. Hellebore smiled and turned to Lau, whispering.

"Public appearances must be so troublesome." She looked up when the theatre director rushed forward grabbing a wine bottle and throwing it with great vehemence toward the elder drunkard in some sense of honor for his woman. Sebastian caught the bottle easily and in a saving moment he poured the contents of the bottle down into a cascade through a mountain of wine glasses.

"It's a fantastic wine from the village of Purcari in southeastern Moldova. Please enjoy."

"It looks like a Christmas tree!" Cried someone while murmurs of confusion and approval mingled in the air.

"Are you okay young master?" Sebastian asked as he rubbed a towel through the boy's hair, as Hellebore fretted with the bowtie on his outfit. A cry alerted Hellebore from the side of Ciel.

"There's a snake in my drink!" She rushed over, slipping the slithering creature from the liquid of a wine glass into her pocket, while assuring the drinker that the alcohol had them seeing things. After that she slipped away, unseen by the party.

(…line break…)

He died with an entry wound through his chest. The rolling thunder and pouring rain were like a blessing performed by an orchestra of demons. Demons exchanged glances in the darkened room as a planned was formed.

"Bard is right!" Hellebore pronounced grimly. "We have to move him somewhere else, preferably someplace cool…" She said looking at the body of Lord Siemens. The snake in her pocket seemed enchanted by the scent of rotting flesh. She thrummed her fingers against the snake's body in order to assure it; meal time would come in a few days sure enough.

Sebastian sighed, "It's as they say…the cellar should suffice. Finny, bring a stretcher." The gardener sprinted off and arrived back moments later, and with the help of Bard, carried the body as gently as they could past the horrified patrons.

Lau sighed, as he peered out the window, "They won't be coming very soon. Seeing as there is quite the storm…" Hellebore scratched behind her ear and froze, the unmistakable sound of skin tearing filled her ears. It was that time of the month, damn everything.

"So we can't leave either?" Hellebore asked, a pinch of nervousness cracking her voice. She was not looking forward to the discovery of a 6ft 1inch snake skin being found in her quarters…questions would be…interesting. Lau shrugged good naturedly. "It's fine! We were sleeping over anyway!" The man with the black slicked hair raged. "Like you can call this fine! I'm not staying at a place where a murder took…" He was interrupted by Lau's expression of grim thoughtfulness.

"Indeed. We are surely on the shores of a deserted island right now. It also means that there is a good chance the killer is still inside the mansion." And here Grey stepped in, a cynical gaze surveying the room.  
"If you think about it logically, wouldn't the killer be one of us then?"

After many outbursts and a lengthy explanation from Sebastian a conclusion was reached.

"This is a locked room murder." Lau concluded, leaning casually against the window. Wordsmith and Ciel exchanged glances, "Thread and needle?"  
"My thoughts exactly."  
"Yes, but if they used that technique then it also means we are all suspects."

Within a millisecond the opera singer and theater director were claiming that it wasn't them, while the one with slick backed black hair was pointing at them and claiming that they were the most suspicious. Lau chuckled interrupting the quarrel. "Now, now you two. Let's calm down and hear everyone's alibis shall we? It was between the time that the lord rang the servant's bell and the time that the butler and company arrived at his room. If you have an alibi to cover that time you're safe."

"Me and Irene were in the billiards room." Said the stage director.  
"I was in their too!" Said Grey.  
"So were me and Mr. Phelps." Said Wordsmith as he continued to nurse the unconscious Phelps. "From the moment that lord Siemens went to bed up until the disturbance we were all in there. During that time, no one left their place either."

Ciel looked over to Lau. "And you?"  
"Ah, we were drinking in the lounge with Mr. Woodley, weren't we Ran Mao?" She nodded in agreement.  
"Yes!" Woodley cried. "We were together the entire time before the commotion started. If I remember correctly, after midnight the alcohol ran out and we had the butler fetch us some more, right?"  
"Yes, I brought it to you at around 12:10."

"U-us servants were all cleaning up together!" The trio of klutzes cried in defense. "None of us even knew what room Siemens was staying in. To find him in such a large mansion would take quite some time right!" The director asked desperately.

Grey looked up at Hellebore and Ciel. "This means…"  
Lau smirked. "Excuse me for asking, you two, but what were you doing at the time?" Hellebore smiled and replied with a bit of a bite, "I was alone doing something personal." Grey hummed. Ciel sighed,  
"I have no alibi. But I've no reason to kill the lord."  
"Oh? Is that so?" Grey asked, his head cocked like a smug child. Ciel glowered at him.  
"What?"

Lau leaned back, "Well you wouldn't say there was no reason at all now would you? Most of the reasons for someone to kill another are reasons inconceivable to other people. It doesn't matter how many times a genius scientist studies it, the psychology of a person is something that cannot be comprehended by other people." He placed a hand to his chest. "Hellebore could have felt some sort of anger toward the lord for attempting to do unspeakable things to Irene. And you young earl have a branch in Germany. There could have been some memos outside of the official books with a major bank executive from Germany like him. That's something we wouldn't know about though."

"You're suggesting that my company has some kind of horrible debt? Absurd!" he cried indignantly as his hand went to his forehead. Lau tossed his arms up, "It's not unbelievable though. No matter how big the company, there are times when all of it can vanish overnight."

Finny rushed forward, past Sebastian and Hellebore, gaining more than a few looks. "I don't understand it all but…young master would never…"  
"Finny. Enough." Ciel said, waving his hand dismissively. Hellebore smiled reassuringly as Finny backed away dejectedly.

"I want insurance." Grey said suddenly. "Insurance that we'll get out of here alive. This mansion is currently under the control of the killer…and we can't leave until this storm settles down. What if we were all 'gagged' before the storm settles?" He asked darkly, causing the one's in the room to shiver. Lau smiled as he seemed to have an idea.

"Let's confine them!" The servants seemed most horrified while Sebastian seemed annoyed that his young master and Hellebore would be taken out of his control.

"If that's what makes you feel better, go ahead." Ciel said a sigh of defeat leaving his lips. Hellebore merely shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Grey looked over at the remaining Phantomhive staff, "Oh and you can't watch them, seeing as you may help them escape. So in other words, it'd be best if one of the guests would stay with him and keep watch." Grey explained logically.

"No thank you! Like I'd leave Irene by herself!" said the director. Lau sighed pulling Ran Mao to him.  
"The young lord is scary, but I could watch Hellebore…perhaps we could play cards." She nodded in appreciation, "You know poker?"  
"Of course." Lau said as if it were common knowledge.  
"Then you better have an ace up that sleeve because I am the best poker player in the entire continent."

Wordsmith seemed deep in thought when Lau pounced on him. "It's up to you! Watch him carefully so that he doesn't escape!" Wordsmith spluttered in surprise. Grey turned to Bard.  
"I've got something good stored in my horse carriage. Would you get it for me?"  
Ciel put a hand on his waist before turning to Sebastian. "Escort everyone to their rooms."  
"Certainly. Everyone let me guide you. This way please…"

As Sebastian led Lau, Ran Mao and Hellebore into the room they would be sharing for the night, he helped Ran Mao and Hellebore place the handcuff's on, but the thing that really set him off, was the fact that he swore Lau was smirking at him almost leeringly before he had begun speaking to Hellebore erratically about what fun they would have. The snake slid its way up Hellebore's blouse and poked its head at Sebastian, a forked tongue finding its way out.

Professional protectiveness was going to drive him insane. Pushing the thoughts that arose to the surface of his head away, he went to tend to matters.

(…line break…)

"Lau, do you have any tea in here? I'd like to calm my mind a bit…" Hellebore asked as she shuffled about the confining space of the room, Ran Mao's half of the chained hand cuff pulling her short every ten paces.

"Those who say there's nothing like a nice cup of tea for calming the nerves never had *real* tea. It's like a syringe of adrenaline straight to the heart!" Lau proclaimed teasingly as he went over to a cup and poured a substance in it then he promptly handed the cup to her.

"Would you like to taste real tea?" he asked. Hellebore frowned and sniffed the liquid. She grinned,  
"This is no tea you smarmy bastard, this is an aphrodisiac induced wine." Lau sighed in defeat.

"Nothing gets past you it seems." Here he opened his eyes enough to look at her seriously. "I was merely testing your loyalty." Hellebore looked up in surprise.

"Loyalty?" She asked interested in his antics.  
"To your butler, whom you clearly belong to." Hellebore froze momentarily before shrugging.  
"He means nothing, and I belong to no one, I choose my pleasures where I wish." Lau smirked.

"If that were true you would've drank my little potion, knowing fully what the outcome would've been." He hummed softly as he went to the small table and knelt down, pulling from his pocket a deck of cards, he then began to pass out three stacks of the cards.

"Come, let's play."

Hellebore sat and played halfheartedly, her eyes returning constantly to the cup of wine. She felt annoyed that there may have been some truth to Lau's words. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. At least it seemed like a moment when Tanaka arrived at the door.


	15. Chapter 15

The tension was taught in the air as they awaited the arrival of Earl Phantomhive. Finny and Meyrin couldn't compose themselves, while the rest of the guest were either fretting over the entire situation, or surveying the scene with cynicism. Hellebore was leaning in a corner of the room, shaking violently. The huffing and stomping of bare feet alerted the occupants of the room to the presence of Ciel.

"Young master…" Bard cried, trailing off as Ciel stood in the door way, eye widened in horror.

Sebastian was dead.

His body splayed in an awkward yet perfect fashion, his waist coat visible past his askew butler's uniform. Blood spilled from the buddle on his chest and seemingly seeped from under him as it splashed across the carpet horribly. His eyes were still open seemingly surprised at the sudden protrusion that forced its way skewering his corpse.

"Seba…s…tian?" Ciel whispered, his visible eye absorbing the scene around him at an increasingly psychotic pace. His mouth opened slightly, as if possessed he walked forward, his toes propelling him. A tear stricken Meyrin rushed forward and grabbed him forcefully, wrapping her arms about his chest to keep him back.

"Don't! You shouldn't go closer!" Finny rushed to help, waving his hands in a defiant gesture.  
"Let go!" Ciel screeched. "Stand back! Don't order your master around!" As he cried this, his hand connected with Meyrin's cheek, sending her reeling into Finny. They both cried out for him to stop, they both cried for him, but they were paid no heed.

"Sebastian, stop fooling around." Ciel whispered loud enough for everyone to hear him as he stepped to the edge of the blood soaked floor, his gaze glaring at Sebastian. "Sleeping on the floor doesn't look all that comfortable to me." Suddenly Ciel's gaze hardened to an almost tyrannical justification. "How long are you planning on pretending to sleep?" When he was only answered with the dead eyes of Sebastian, his kicked the corpse dead center, letting his foot rest in a dominating position on his chest. Bard's expression darkened.

"Didn't you hear me? I said get up." He commanded, voice completely steady, not even looking at the weapon which stuck up next to his foot by only a few inches. No reply. Ciel ground his teeth violently before he reached forward grabbing the length of metal from Sebastian's chest cavity and ripping it out gruesomely.

"Earl!" Cried Wordsmith, horrified by the boy's actions as the weapon was thrown haphazardly to the ground. Ciel gripped Sebastian's collar and brought it up to his lowered body.

"That's an order! Sebastian wake up this instant!" Suddenly his face twisted into a contortion of painful denial. "An order! Didn't you hear it!" He screamed as his hand found its way to Sebastian's face more than once. "Who said you could just…die! I won't…I won't allow this Sebastian! Open your…" He was stopped by a powerful grip on his wrist, looking up he was met with the face of Bard.

"Young master. Give it a rest." He whispered harshly. "He's already…" he let Ciel's hand drop as his face fell to the side. "Dead."  
The word echoed through the room, slapping against the walls and vibrating through the chests of every person in the room, well…almost every person.

"You're kidding, right?" Ciel asked, hand trembling as he reached for Sebastian. "Are you…dead? Sebastian." Finny and Meyrin leaned on one another as they wiped their faces of the salty substance which emerged from their eyes.

"You, my butler…you, only you…you were supposed to be by my side until the end." He whispered, his thumb rubbing Sebastian's eyes, as if begging them to open. He leaned down so his head was level with Sebastian's before he ground his teeth together. Grey went over to Bard and crossed his arms. "He'll rot if he's left here, we should move him."

Bard seemed surprised from his grief for a moment before his resolve strengthened. "…Yes." He answered after a moment. Ciel cried out as Meyrin grasped him underneath the elbows like a newborn pup. "No! Let go!" He screamed out. "Don't you dare leave me behind Sebastian! Sebastian!" He yelled as he reached out and latched onto Sebastian's butler pin. "It's an order…" He finished as he and the pin were pulled from Sebastian's person. Suddenly in a finally staccato of shouting Ciel cried out one last time.

"AN ORDER!"

Hellebore hadn't stopped her quivering.  
"Hmm?" Lau hummed, cocking his head to the side. "It would be impossible for the confined earl to have committed this murder right?" Wordsmith looked at him in shocked surprise as Lau's eyes opened mischievously.

"Things just got interesting…"

(…line break…)

Alone finally with the body, Hellebore looked at Sebastian behind her bangs, her body still quivering slightly. Suddenly a grin swept across her lips as a bout of laughter escaped her lips. The bout became an insatiable mirth that rang through her body and seemed to become soaked up in the very interior of the walls.

"Such wonderful acting!" She cried gleefully, slapping her hands together as she addressed Sebastian.

"I agree, I rather think the young master enjoyed that." Sebastian said, sitting up from his uncomfortable position on the ground. Hellebore smirked, before frowning. "I suppose they are wondering what I'm doing. Oh, and their moving you downstairs, be prepared to ah…'pretend to sleep', as it were." Hellebore said as she turned to leave, but was stopped by fingers brushing her hair to one side. Sebastian was looking at her in interest. "When you were shaking earlier, I thought for a moment that it was from grief. Have you become so attached to me?" he asked teasingly.

Hellebore smirked at him, "You flatter yourself, I-a Demoness, would never cry over the loss of a male, regardless of how charming they are." She said simply, hoping to end the conversation, and yet Sebastian's eyes became amused as he leaned in.

"So, you find me charming?"  
"In a sadistic, dominant, violently seductive way…yes." Hellebore said shrugging dismissively. Sebastian grinned, putting a gloved finger on her forehead, tracing invisible lines.

"I assure you my Demoness that my sadistic tendencies are far more than the little trifles you've experienced." He pressed another finger to her forehead and pushed, causing her to stumble backward into the wall. "I will dominate your every action and my seductive forte will be on the verge of pure aggression…" He smiled wickedly when he felt her shiver involuntarily. "For you and I, my dear, are creatures of the most fiendishly, passionate place in all the worlds, and you and I are anything but gentle." He smirked and crushed his lips to her, pulling her hair in the process, causing her to jerk in pain, but that only caused him to growl as his lips trailed to her cheek, then neck, then ear as his tongue sent a trail of saliva leaving a map of her face.

He pulled back, giving her a good look. She was in a physical and psychological hurricane that was just waiting for him to send into turmoil. And oh Lucifer how he wanted to, but…he had orders.

"You should probably go Demoness, they'll be wondering what you've been doing." Sebastian whispered as he opened up the door behind her and pushed her through the opening as he slid to the floor, refilling the silhouette of his bloody body.

He was a perfect actor.


	16. Chapter 16

**So… you want to know what suck's? When your computer only saves half of the chapter that I wrote…so that's why it took a few days…anyway, enjoy… **

**P.S. Thanks for all the cool reviews!**

"Well this is no good." Hellebore said as she picked up the clothes that Lau was rummaging through haphazardly. "And after I put them in such good order to..." She sighed as she watched Ran Mao place an overly large hat on her head as she crouched to the ground.  
"Don't just search people's rooms as you please!" Ciel cried indignantly, the body forgotten. Suddenly Lau pulled out a small dress that resembled Ran Mao's. "You kept the clothes I gave you…did you wear them perhaps?" Lau asked innocently. Ciel glared at him as Wordsmith continued his analysis.

"A kind of bite mark almost…" He said as he examined the neck.  
"Ah like a vampire?" Hellebore asked finally joining the conversation. The diamond seller laughed at her, before glaring harshly. "Don't be ridiculous! You can't go around spewing such occult stuff in the 19th century! It's unscientific!"  
"You could say that…" Hellebore whispered toward Ciel, who in reply turned his head to look at Wordsmith who had seemingly made a discovery.

"2:38!" Wordsmith declared. Ciel examined the cracked glass and askew cracks.  
"That's the clock I keep at my bedside…so Mr. Phelps died around 2:38?"  
"Ah…yes." Lau walked out of the closet with Ran Mao close behind.  
"Let us discuss this sitting down while drinking some tea?" Lau offered gaining a few hesitant nods from the surrounding party.  
"Indeed. Tanaka, please escort everyone to the drawing room." Ciel said, agreeing easily.  
"Certainly."

After Hellebore and Tanaka had placed tea in the hands of all guests, and confections in front of them only then did they begin the discussion. Grey placed another bite of cake before beginning. "We've eaten dessert, so let's sort this out." He said, a few stray crumbs landing on his collar, but they were hardly noticed as he chewed, swallowed and continued. "First, Lord Siemens. His death was roughly placed around ten past one this morning. The only people who don't have an alibi are the Earl and…" He waved a hand toward Hellebore, clearly asking for her input. Hellebore made a look of disgust.

"Hellebore."

"Right! Only the Earl and…ah Hellebore. Next is the butler…his time of death is unknown. Finally Mr. Phelps. His time of death was thirty eight minutes past two this morning…am I correct?" He asked waiting for someone to object. Surprisingly Hellebore spoke up. "No, Sebastian may have been found first, but who was killed first is still unknown."

"Ah yes, that's right." Grey said, not even looking at her. Wordsmith took out a note book and a pen and began to scribble down something. "By their condition we know that a few hours had passed between them being killed and our finding them." He looked at Grey, "At this stage, me and the Earl who were chained to the bed till morning have an alibi." He looked at Hellebore who raised her hands in defense.

"I am perfectly innocent…just consult with Lau for further details…I ah…fell 'asleep'." She said with a flick of the wrist toward Lau, who nodded. "Yes, I and Ran Mao kept a very good eye on her, didn't we?"  
Ran Mao nodded. Ciel then looked at Wordsmith. "Me and Mr. Wordsmith got into bed and were chained to it at around two o'clock. Just before then, Sebastian said he had already guided Mr. Phelps to his room. And Mr. Phelps was killed at 2:38…" He trailed off.

"So who saw Mr. Butler last?" Lau asked leaning forward slightly.  
"Probably us…but not only was it dark, but the clock was far away so I can't tell you the exact time…" He said slightly embarrassed. Suddenly Finny jumped up hand raised, and eyes wide. "We saw Mr. Sebastian in the middle of the night!" He said, gesturing to him and Bard.  
"Me too!" Meyrin chimed in.

"At what time?" Wordsmith asked.  
"Um…I'm certain it was around 2:50." Finny said after a moment of contemplation.  
"So this means…Sebastian was killed last. What did he want?"  
"He came to me to confirm the food stock…and he gave Finny instructions on cleaning the hearths." Meyrin seemed hesitant before she answered, "He asked me to…take care of a delivery…owl?" Hellebore chuckled darkly. "Owls can fly through storms. Only he would go to such detail."

"Could it have been to the police?" Asked Wordsmith to no one in particular.  
"The telephone wouldn't connect in a storm like this, so it's possible." Ciel said shrugging. Hellebore looked at Grey casually; he was staring at his fork intently.

"If Sebastian was killed last then this story becomes a lot more complex. Only Mr. Phelps himself who was in the room or Sebastian who had the key could lock the door. This means that Sebastian being the killer is the most likely Scenario…but…" He was interrupted by Hellebore.

"Sebastian was killed."

(…line break…)

"Certainly seems the place that an evil spirit would jump at you." Hellebore observed as they climbed down the marble steps, the shadows bouncing across the walls becoming more menacing with each step. "Cut that out!" Cried Grey, clearly scared as he crushed Ciel's arm between his own at an attempt at security. "There can't be ghosts, I only believe in things I can cut with my sword!" He said defiantly as he squeezed Ciel harder. Ciel glowered, annoyed at the entire situation. Grey seemed flustered, yet he didn't loosen his grip. "I thought you might be scared, I was being so kind as to…" He trailed off as Bard pulled their attention to old wooden doors that clearly led to a cellar of massive proportions.

"We're here, folks." Bard said half-heartedly. Wordsmith swallowed what fear had crawled up his throat to grasp his tongue as he gripped the handle and pulled. They were met with the white silhouettes of bodies hiding under sheets, the light of candles pouring down onto them. Finny stared in horror at the bodies, as he quivered gently. "Put these on while you touch the corpses, will you." Bard said, handing out a pair of gloves to Wordsmith and Ciel. Hellebore had politely declined, stating that she had no interest in touching any of the cadaver's.

"He's wet?" Exclaimed Wordsmith as he threw off the sheet which covered Sebastian's skin. The water droplets which cascaded down the bridge of his nose and cheekbones caused an almost pristine beauty to form, Hellebore noted.  
"A leak in the roof must have caused it." Bard said after looking up toward the ceiling. Finny leaned forward in childish and unnecessary worry. "Poor Mr. Sebastian! Please move him!" Here Hellebore nodded in agreement. "That would be prudent…he'll decay faster if we don't." She said, completely unconcerned with the effect of her words. Wordsmith nodded.

"We'll need to investigate him but since he's still suffering from Rigor Mortis it'll be hard to take off his clothes…well then let's turn him on his back and…" Finny scrunched up his face tightly, eyes squinting forward as his exterior body language signaled an interior explosion which would soon explode.

"Stop it!" He yelled, bunching his fists and jumping in front of Wordsmith so as to block his way to the body. "Don't treat Mr. Sebastian like a mere object! Mr. Sebastian is very dear to-"

"Finny. If you're just going to have this pointless conversation, leave…it's a nuisance." Ciel ordered quietly. Hellebore took Finny's hand and pulled him to the side. She was quiet for a moment before she looked at the boy in contemplation. Finally she spoke up, "Finny, I wouldn't worry…" Finny looked up in confusion. Eyeing him she turned away and explained in a dismissive tone.

"Main characters don't just die."

(…line break…)

Hellebore laughed out loud as the cats clung to Ciel's legs in an attempt to gain attention. As a small one, possibly a runt, approached her on shaky legs she happily scooped him up. When the cat seemed uncomfortable in her grasp she promptly put her lips next to its ears and whispered; "Contrary to popular belief…not all snakes eat cats.*" The cat relaxed.

She looked up as Ciel began to sneeze rather comically. "Allergies?" She asked not expecting an answer as she placed the furry animal down. Grey sighed as he swung an implacable object about his head. "It'd be nicer to have some things from your original home…" Grey said in reference to the lack of possessions in Sebastian's room. "Where did he come here from?" He asked after a moment. Bard shrugged.

"Who knows…the only thing we know is that he was ridiculously good at his job, the perfect butler." Bard said shrugging. "Perhaps the young master knows something…" Hellebore trailed off, implying a response.

"I don't know anything either." He said sniffing gently. "Where he came from…what master he served before or what he had been doing in the past. I never held any interest. It was fine. Back then, anyone was fine."

_A Faustian contract_

"As long as they would be devoted me and grant my wishes."

_Pretty eyes…so full of despair. _

"Anyone." If someone had looked at Hellebore throughout Ciel's statement they would have seen a most ferocious smirk gracing her lips, the smirk of someone enjoying a wonderful show, the smirk of a dragon massacring a village. The smirk of a Demon.

(…line break…)

"Just my opinion." Lau replied non-chantingly as he huffed out a breath of opium tinged with his spicy breath. Hellebore smirked. "If it was your opinion, you'd be keeping it to yourself." Grey seemed confused. "If he's not amongst us, where is he?"  
"You mean the killer arrived before the storm but is hiding himself outside…or something?" The Opera singer asked. Ciel sighed before placing his cup of tea down. "Even so, isn't it unlikely he would be able to wander around the mansion and into a locked room without leaving footprints if he had been out in that storm before?"

Lau's eyes remained closed as he wrapped his lips around his pipe. He pulled the pipe out, a thin coil of smoke pooling about his chin before dissipating. "Wouldn't your 'unlikely' become likely with the existence of a 13th person?"

"Oh please! There is definitely no chance of that!" The diamond seller said with criticism. Hellebore and Lau looked up in amusement.

"Definitely?" Hellebore asked, unconvinced. Lau nodded slowly.  
"The one thing that doesn't exist in this world is 'definite'. If you reverse 'definite' then anything could be lurking in this castle. If he's lying in wait for a chance to attack, aiming for our lives…He might not be that far off anymore…" He opened his eyes. "This 13th person who shouldn't exist."

By now all attention was focused on him, so no one noticed Hellebore as she slipped out at the sound of a crash. She was led down to the kitchens by the sounds.

The opaque eyes caused her to stop in her tracks as she saw the elderly gentlemen with Meyrin's gun pointed at his head.  
"Well…how unexpected."


	17. Chapter 17

"What's up with that guy? Showing up like that and acting all important! Even though he's a priest he's more like a policeman. What a strange guy." Bard said as he stuck the lantern out in front of him, a flippant gesture as he led the way through the stone hallway. "Yeah, but…I get the feeling that he will be able to do something about all this for sure." Finny said after a moment as he toyed with the material of the stretcher. Hellebore looked up slightly interested in the boy's answer. "And why is that?" She asked finally.

"I don't really know why but…I feel we can trust that man." Finny said definitively as his eyes stared ahead of him. Hellebore smiled before saying in a motherly matter; "You'll get hurt if you trust people too much, you know." Bard nodded as he placed his hand on the handle, pulling the wooden door which led to the cellar open, with a bit of a creaking of wood against stone.

The cellar remained the same as it had been when they had first examined the bodies; the air was slightly humid and thick with the scent of death. Shadows danced across the silhouetted cadaver's as the lantern light flickered over the white sheets. Hellebore and Finny spread out the stretcher as Bard went over to Sebastian's body, picking the butler up by under his arms he gently pulled him to the stretcher, where he was laid rather unceremoniously on the carrier. As Finny and Bard carried Sebastian upstairs to a room where he would be displayed for the priest Jeremy, Hellebore prepped the other bodies.

(…line break…)

"Now, I'd like to see the order in which they were killed." Jeremy said, slapping his hands together in a mocking manner. Bard watched Jeremy with suspicion as Ciel led him and wordsmith to Lord Siemens. Grey raised his arm childishly volunteering himself to join them. Hellebore followed softly behind, not feeling comfortable with the other guests.

Jeremy examined Siemens body briefly and expertly, deducing the murder weapon easily. "A single stab with a sharp edged blade it seems." He said as he pulled from the pocket of the dead man a pocket watch, which shone against the candle light. He flipped the pocket watch over and made a gentle noise of assurance.  
"He was quite the violent drinker…" He said looking at the pocket watch. Grey looked at him skeptically.  
"How do you know?" He asked lips pursed.  
"This is an expensive pocket watch, but the area around the winding key hole is full of scratches. You'd only do this if you either a very crude person or drunk right? And this strong scent of alcohol is proof that he was gulping down strong liquor up until the moment before his death…hmm?" Jeremy said trailing off as he tipped his nose upwards, eyes closed. "A faint scent of the sea…" Grey's eyes narrowed. This wasn't left unnoticed by Hellebore, who eyed his sword with a touch of disgust.

Suddenly she perked. "Wordsmith, do you have a handkerchief?" Wordsmith seemed surprised but ultimately relinquished from his person the piece of cloth. "Here you are." Hellebore took the handkerchief before she turned and handed it to Jeremy, their eyes met for an instant before Jeremy turned and put the kerchief to work. Everyone ignored the cry of horror as Jeremy stuffed the kerchief into Lord Siemens mouth, before drawing it out and inspecting the colored specks which had made its way onto the material. Jeremy then handed the kerchief back to Wordsmith, nodding in thanks.

"Mr. Phelps is next correct?" Ciel nodded, leading them to the body of the timid young man. Wordsmith pointed towards Phelps neck. "He was killed differently than the other two. I thought it likely from the wounds on his neck that a poison might have been injected…" Jeremy pulled at the skin that held the puncture marks. "At the time of the murder the only exits and entrances were locked, making it a perfect locked room situation." Jeremy hummed before standing up.

"Show me the room that he died in?" He asked Ciel who complied easily. As they walked up the stairs which led to Mr. Phelps room. "Mr. Jeremy is sharp-eyed, so he may see something we missed." Wordsmith appraised in a musing way as they continued to climb the steps. Grey looked back suddenly leaning over the side of the railing. "The old guy isn't following." He said simply.

Hellebore looked over the staircase, standing next to Grey, suddenly curious. "I'm coming, I'm coming…" Jeremy said placing a kerchief against his neck as beads of sweat rolled down his skin. He was a bit behind them so they waited a moment. Once he reached the group he apologized and they all continued forward to the room.

Jeremy fell upon the room like a hound on a rabbit, his nose sticking into every piece of possible evidence until he glared through a magnifying lens, making a noise which caught everyone's attention. "There seem to be several killers in this crime." Ciel and Wordsmith's eyes widened in surprise, while Grey seemed to glare at everything. Hellebore merely shifted uncomfortably, seemingly distracted.

"It will be simple to catch Georg's killer, but it will be quite troublesome to catch Phelps killer. In order to avoid any further victim it'll be better if we make sure to catch this criminal soon. No human will be able to get out in this storm, anyway." Jeremy said flicking a finger toward the pouring rain.

"What do you mean?" Wordsmith asked, confused of his meaning. Jeremy smirked.  
"There are two requirements to catch Mr. Phelps killer, one is to wait for nightfall, and the second is…your cooperation Earl." Ciel seemed surprised before he choked slightly.  
"My cooperation?" Jeremy smirked, eyes peeled.  
"Yes, yours." He leaned back, displaying a mocking profile. "I'll tell you everything once night has fallen." Grey sighed, "Next is the butler right? Let's go back." Needless to say, Jeremy, Ciel and Hellebore each exchanged a glance.

(…line break…)

"Could I borrow Meyrin?" Hellebore asked abruptly in the middle of the meal. Ciel raised an eyebrow before flicking his wrist in a dismissing manner. Bowing Hellebore practically dragged Meyrin down to the servant's quarters. She missed Jeremy's eyes as they followed her retreating figure.

Once in the servant's quarter's Hellebore released a very confused Meyrin. She turned to the redhead, "I need to do something, would you mind waiting outside of my room?" Meyrin was about to protest when she blushed. "I-I…yeah." Hellebore beamed gratefully. Once she was on the other side of the door to her room her smile dropped and her nails dug into the unused sheets. She shuddered. Her skin felt like a layer of sand, scraping against itself as it begged to be slipped off.

It was that time of the month after all.

She grunted as she repeated the reptilian process which caused her to lengthen considerably, losing any human characteristics. After a few minutes a large skin lay discarded under the bed. Slipping into her humanity once more, Hellebore dressed quickly.

She walked over to the stack of pillows on the bed and tenderly plucked one off. Smiling she saw her own small snake uncoiling from itself as it looked at her curiously, most likely wanting food. She sighed and placed the pillow back on top of snake before leaving and heading back up to the main hall with a clumsy Meyrin.

They both reentered the dining hall in time to hear Ciel cry out indignantly at a suggestion which Jeremy had made. Needless to say, Hellebore laughed when she was informed of what Jeremy's suggestion was.

(…line break…)

"This is the killer." Jeremy said triumphantly, holding the slithering reptile in his hands casually. Hellebore glared at all the terrified faces of the crowd.  
"A snake!" Ciel cried in surprise. "That's ridiculous!" Hellebore glanced at him, smirking at the child. "You'd be surprised young master." Hellebore then became almost lecture like as she took the snake from Jeremy. "They've evolved an extremely developed sense of smell and hearing in place of their lack of sight. Most likely this particular snake was fed after being exposed to the Earl's scent. Resourceful really…if one uses a snake, it doesn't matter if they have a key or an alibi." She said slowly as she untangled the knot Jeremy had wrapped the snake into, so as to decrease movement. She ignored protesting cries as the snake hid itself childishly by wrapping itself tightly about her arm.

"It's a black mamba." She said after a moment. Jeremy nodded.  
"Yes, the victim of the bite will inevitably die within one hour of being bitten." As if annoyed that he was only stating the negatives Hellebore waggled her finger. "It's the world's fastest moving snake and is extremely skilled in climbing trees…the perfect snake really." She said, sighing contently as the snake rubbed its chin against her upper arm, its tongue stuck out as it tested the air. Instantly it was clinging even tighter to Hellebore, as if separating from her would be painful.

"The little bugger likes you!" Bard exclaimed pointing at her accusingly. She glared.  
"He is not a 'bugger'…he is Dendroaspis." She said with finality. Suddenly she seemed slightly downtrodden. "I'll have to kill it won't I?"

Jeremy simply nodded, "The snake-Dendroaspis now has the Earl's scent, and I assume that even if you were to retrain it to take keenness to a different scent there would still be a possibility that he would return to the Earl's room. And we can't have that." Jeremy said with false sympathy. Hellebore muttered something under her breath before she grabbed a vase from the table off to the side and gently ushered the snake into the vase, where it would remain until she could dispose of it properly.

"And anyway, it's illegal to transport poisonous snakes on trading ships…" Wordsmith said, "They are usually checked quite strictly." Wordsmith finished explaining, sending wary glances toward the vase in Hellebore's arms. Lau however was completely at ease, which caused Hellebore to respect him a tad more than she already did. "So it was smuggled. Bribing a privately managed freight ship is probably the easiest way." The oriental man said bemused as Ran Mao leaned against him. Ciel nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, you'd need close connections with an African business." Ciel said offhandedly as he leaned back. Wordsmith thought for a moment, "If you're talking Africa, imported products would be gold or dia…" Everyone's eyes turned to the diamond seller, whose name had escaped Hellebore. He gawked in shock. "N-no! It wasn't me! Trading is Kun Lun's thing isn't it!" He yelled, desperate.

Lau shrugged, "To bad…we don't do business with any African companies."

Grey sighed. "It's a bit much to assume the killer based on the snake being from Africa alone."  
"Yes! That's right! I have an alibi!" Everyone turned when Jeremy spoke next, hands crossed over chest and a smug smile on his face. "That alibi might not be worth all that much."

(…line break…)

She watched the show play out, the vase still wrapped protectively in her arms. The man was yelling again, and it was starting to annoy her. "I didn't do it, please believe me! I'm being set up here! By this kid…the queen's watch-" the presumed killer was cut off quickly by Grey pressing his blade against his neck.

"Shut up. I don't need your explanations. I'll listen to your stories in jail." Grey said scathingly. As a mantra of 'I didn't do it!' kept being repeated Grey put a hand on his lip and sighed. "If you don't want to be killed I suggest you be quiet. I'm in a really bad mood right now."

Ciel's voice broke through the tension. "Earl Grey. I have quite a fitting item here. How about we use it?" Ciel said innocently as he held out the very restraints which had held him and Hellebore. Without any ceremony the chains were placed on the killer who was escorted out by Earl Grey.

Hellebore sighed and glanced at wordsmith. She remained impassive as she pointed to his face. In explanation she simply said; "You've got a smudge…right there!"

(…line break…)

"To confirm the truth, pastor… No…butler Sebastian." The man who up until recently went by Jeremy grinned, his lips peeling back. He placed his fingers on his face as he gently began to pull, Hellebore was reminded of the recent skin removal she herself had done. "Seems we underrated you a little. Or wouldn't I be more likely to say…it appears that we have rudely underestimated you sir?" The man asked as his mask of skin was pulled off revealing the all too familiar demonically sharp features. Hellebore smirked gently as she admired his face not covered in blood, the gentle slope of his cheeks, the pulsating eyes which reminded her all too well of burning coals.

"Mr. Wordsmith."


	18. Chapter 18

_Anything can be real. Every imaginable thing __is__ happening somewhere along the dimensional axis. These things happen a billion times over with exactly the same outcome and no one learns anything. Whatever a person can think, imagine, wish for, or believe has already come to pass. Dreams come true all the time, just not for the dreamers. –Hitchiker's guide to the galaxy: And another thing…(2009), chapter 5._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I…I can't believe it…it's so unreal, it's not even possible." Wordsmith said, shivering violently as sweat rolled down his chin. Sebastian's gaze penetrated all beings in the room, each one affected differently. Ciel felt power; Hellebore felt a suave attraction to the male demon, while Wordsmith only felt fear. Sebastian seemed surprised as he looked down at Wordsmith.

"Oh? Didn't you come back because you were certain of this? If you had just gone back, you would have returned to your peaceful reality. So why did you come back then? Trembling even." Sebastian noted as he saw the clenching of fingers.

Wordsmith swallowed, hiding his eyes briefly before he looked up. "B…Because, if my uncomfortable feeling wasn't 'simply' an uncomfortable feeling. I'd have to go after the yard's carriage immediately." He said in what seemed an attempt at righteousness, but which only cause Hellebore to smirk and Ciel to snicker.

He placed a finger to his chin as he allowed a wide smile to play across his features. "Your sense of justice is so strong, Mr. Wordsmith. You did mention in your works that you liked the knights of the Middle Ages." He smirked and opened his eye, a gentle glare forming. "Didn't you realize that if you knew the truth, you wouldn't be able to return home?" This seemed to send Wordsmith reeling. At his reaction Ciel threw his hand up nonchalantly. "I'm just joking." He turned, leaving an exhausted looking Wordsmith. "It's as you guessed." He glanced at Wordsmith. "Woodley wasn't the criminal. In this crime at least…" He trailed off thoughtfully. Wordsmith's response was instantaneous surprise.

"He did deserve what he got thought." Ciel said offhandedly as he continued up the steps. Wordsmith seemed confused, "What do you mean?" Ciel sighed in slight annoyance before he addressed Sebastian and Hellebore. "Standing and talking is dreadfully boring, have some Elevenses prepared."

"Of course." Hellebore said not bothering to bow as Ciel wasn't even looking at her, although, Sebastian being the perfect butler, bowed with a simple response. "We shall bring the snacks shortly." As Ciel left to await them in the other room Sebastian extended his arm, "Allow me to lead you there." When Wordsmith hesitated Sebastian smirked. "You wish to know the truth don't you?" He snickered, his hair falling loosely from behind his ear. Hellebore had an aggravating urge to run her fingers through it and ensure that it stopped falling in an alluring frame of his face.

"Don't be scared we won't eat you." Sebastian said with a snicker, and then he became thoughtful. "Although I can say nothing of her." He said clearly meaning Hellebore, who in reply flicked her tongue out.

Hellebore was content to see that the room Ciel had chosen was filled with a great deal of plants, making the air crisply humid, a perfect environment for her little pet, (Who was currently in her pocket) she noted with delight. While Hellebore was placing plates covered with Petit fours in front of both Ciel and Wordsmith, Sebastian was pouring Fortnum and Mason's Darjeeling second flush into the dainty tea cups. Hellebore hated those particular cups, the only one's she couldn't convince Meyrin to break. Ciel sipped the substance within the cup, and noting Wordsmith's hesitation he smirked. "We haven't poisoned it." Not removing the cup from his lips Ciel eyed the author with an innocent maliciousness. "How did you know that he was living, Mr. Wordsmith?"

"It's not like I had a sort of conviction that he was still alive. It was more that I kept having this vague sense of discomfort…I first had this feeling when Hellebore said something to Finny." Ciel and Sebastian glanced at her, while she raised an eyebrow in interest. "And what was that?" She asked.

Wordsmith swallowed. "You said, 'Main characters don't just die'. I didn't know what to think of that…and well…he was just too perfect. I got the same feeling about Pastor Jeremy…there wasn't a single flaw in either of them to be suspicious of, they were too perfect." Hellebore smiled and asked quietly. "To the point where it was strange?" Wordsmith nodded.

"What is the point you are attempting to make?" Sebastian asked in bored curiosity. Wordsmith sighed. "You did everything perfectly before dying…well, being murdered. The food, the owl, even your words to me were too perfect. That wasn't just a foreboding. The pastor Jeremy was suspicious no matter how you looked at it, but his alibi was perfect so there was no reason to doubt it, but then…the words at our parting...When I heard that I realized the true nature of my constant discomfort…and also the possibility of something unreal that would overthrow all of our reasoning." Wordsmith said becoming slightly excited. Ciel looked at the man across from him curiously.  
"The possibility of something unreal?"  
"The possibility that the Butler Sebastian had not died. I just couldn't contain myself after I thought of that…" Wordsmith trailed off. Sebastian smirked crossing one arm across his chest, while he placed the other precariously on top so that his fingers could grace his chin.

"To think you'd come to believe this and return after just those words…you're all one would expect from someone who earned the young master's praise." Ciel glanced scathingly at the demon. "Don't say such unnecessary things." As Sebastian and Ciel looked at each other, Hellebore asked a question of her own. "What about Sebastian made you think so?"

Wordsmith squinted slightly. "At the time of lord Siemen's death. All you did was observe us. We're talking about the person who reacted so swiftly during the disturbance at the evening party here. When I think of it now, I can't help but think there must have been a reason for it. Then when the earl was suspected neither of you uttered a single word in his defense. For a butler not to protect his master even a little is strange." Ciel put his chin in his hand and huffed out a sigh. "Didn't you know? That the suspicions on the Ear would be lifted as soon as the next murder occurred."

Hellebore shrugged, indifferent. Sebastian closed his eyes and nodded gently. "Yes, I realized this." He interrupted Wordsmith's outburst of a question. "That wasn't the reason I didn't protect the young master." He said with a light snicker.

Ciel lifted the tea cup up to his lips again, his blue orb focusing on Sebastian. "You thought I served me right, didn't you?" Sebastian smirked with amusement.  
"Not at all? I was just taken aback at how, while you predicted that something would probably be set up, you quickly gave in to sleep and I was left to take care of the mess." Hellebore covered her ears when Wordsmith cried out. "Wait! By predicted you mean-" Sebastian took Ciel's cup from him, and began to refill it with tea. "We knew that there was a person mixed up in the dinner party that wanted to torment the young master."  
"S…so you mean?" Wordsmith asked, his voice cracking slightly. "You predicted that this incident would occur?" Wordsmith cried in horror. Hellebore answered him with an evil smirk.  
"Of course. We also were certain that master Siemens would probably be made a sacrifice for it. Oh…and that Sebastian would be killed."

"WHAT!" Wordsmith cried, clearly not believing it. Sebastian didn't pause in pouring the tea, while Hellebore noted the distressed look in Wordsmith's eyes with a sick glee.

(…line break…)

"What exactly are you!" Wordsmith demanded. Ciel answered easily, back straight eyes hard as Sebastian and Hellebore stood loyally behind him. "Track down people who break the commandment of the British underground society and dealing with them. The queen's watchdog. What happened was nothing more than a game the queen designed, to reconfirm whether I had this talent of not." Wordsmith began shaking.  
"No way…moreover if what you've told me up till now is true then they…that butler and that maid are…"

"'There is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact', wasn't it Mr. Wordsmith. It has been in front of you all along." Ciel said his eye half lidded, voice sweetly devious.  
"Indeed. The truth that we are no human." Sebastian whispered to the Author, appearing above him, causing the poor man to fall from his chair, while Hellebore was now standing next to the exit, door ajar. Wordsmith's breathing hitched as he stared in the tangled mass of shadow which fell upon him, shaking horribly. Sebastian's eyes gleamed, his canines protruding more than they had moments ago. "'Now that I do know it, I shall do my best to forget it.' Correct? Mr. Wordsmith." A scream emitted from the man's lips as he lunged toward the open door, only to be stopped by Hellebore wrapping her arms around the man from behind, ceasing his movement. Her lips rested next to his ear as her tongue stuck out and gently touched him, but the touch was enough to make him go into another bout of shaking. "Makes me wonder…" Hellebore began her voice a hiss, speaking volumes to the whimpering human she held in her arms. "What would happen to you if you were to reveal this matter…don't you wonder as well?" She released her grip on the man and he didn't hesitate to sprint away.

"I'll never say! I'll never say it so please!" He screeched in terror as he ran through the door's Hellebore had conveniently opened for him. Sebastian stood next to Hellebore, his dominant male scent seeming to float off of him into every crevice of the room, his eyes of coal smiling along with his mouth, which was shaped into a sinister grin, fangs showing.

"_Those words. I will make sure you never forget them. We're always watching…_" Sebastian finished, his body dissipating and reanimating into something that I could never describe to you readers, for you would certainly go mad with the very description. Hellebore had always known that a demon's true form became more menacingly impressive with age, but when she glimpsed Sebastian's an involuntary gasp had left her lips. He was…beautiful.

A primal instinct within her that only became conscious in the Demons race once they reached a certain age made itself known with surprising force as she felt a heat rise from her lower stomach up to her scalp, her skin tightening involuntarily. A feeling a Demoness only got when they had found a suitable mate.

(…line break…)

"You looked extremely vulnerable."

Currently Hellebore was twisting her fingers around the snake which Sebastian had given her; she was going to have to name him soon. Hellebore's leg's were crossed childishly as she sat on the floor of Sebastian room (she was still a bit confused as how she had gotten there) her green eyes glancing up at the form of the demon, who was currently undoing his tie. Sebastian raised a brow in amusement. "And when was that?"

"When everyone was looking for your key, you know…" And here she smirked, "When they took off your clothes." Sebastian scowled.  
"To think I allowed humans to see me in such a way." Here he looked at Hellebore and smiled, "Although you seemed to enjoin it." Hellebore feigned deafness.

She squinted before she let out a triumphant huff, "Archimedes!" Sebastian looked at the squirming snake in her hands before looking at her with a strange glint in his eyes. "May I hold the newly christened Archimedes?"  
"No…he doesn't like you." Hellebore stated defiantly. In reply Sebastian promptly flicker her on the forehead, rather hard. When Hellebore shot up in surprise he took that moment to slam his hands on either side of her head, encasing her in his make shift cage. Archimedes was quickly forgotten by both Demons as an uncontrollable heat radiated from each of them. Within seconds their lips had collided together, moving hungrily, flesh against flesh. Hellebore attempted to push forward into him, which Sebastian just couldn't have. He slammed her into the wall violently, a sadistic smile forming on his face.

Hellebore slightly dizzy was prepared for Sebastian's hands to grab her legs, pushing her up against the wall until she wasn't touching the floor any longer, reflexively she wrapped her legs about his upper torso, slightly thrown off by this new position, Sebastian didn't seem to notice however as he dug his fingers into her scalp, scratching her causing blood to come off in his nails. Hellebore briefly wondered when he had taken his gloves off. Sebastian tugged on the fabric on her shoulder, pulling the sleeve down revealing the pale skin of her shoulder, connecting to the neck. With one hand wrapped around her neck, massaging harshly he brought his now protruding fangs to the exposed skin. Without hesitation he bit down, and hard.

Hellebore yelped wrapping her fingers in his hair, biting her lip so as to stop herself from crying out. Sebastian however, just couldn't have that. He bit down farther up her neck, the most vulnerably sensitive area of her entire body, drawing more blood than before, and rather than pulling back, he latched on, his tongue lulling lazily across the wound. Hellebore let out a guttural noise which caused the young Demonesses eyes to widen in surprise, while Sebastian only smirked into her neck.

Needless to say, neither of the Demons noticed the christened Archimedes slipping into Sebastian's extremely valuable closet. Only when a chorus of hisses and feral meow's graced the Demons ears did they pull from each other. Sebastian rushed to the closet, a horrified look on his face as he stared at the scene before him. Hellebore quickly joining him. Snake and cats were glaring at one another in a most murderous way.  
"_Archimedes."_ Hellebore whispered, not even attempting to contain her anger. Sebastian was glaring at the pest of an infantile snake with annoyance, Hellebore was as well.

The snake seemed confused as first, not understanding why he was suddenly in trouble, but still Archimedes made his way to the Snake Demon's outstretched hand, but not before giving a particularly puffy white cat the death glare. Sebastian closed the door to the closet, his eyes hard, suddenly he was glaring at Hellebore. "I told you to contain that thing!" Hellebore's lips curled back dangerously. "Be careful what you call a thing, Demon." Her tongue jutted out in frustration, one from having to be taken away from the pleasure of Sebastian's cool lips on her hot skin, and two for even having been put in that situation.

"You were the one who distracted me from Archimedes!" She accused, suddenly ignoring his age and rank as a Demon, he had pissed her off. Sebastian glared at her, "Do not turn this on me." He said, voice dangerously low. Suddenly he advanced toward her, "It wasn't as if you weren't content to be distracted, such wonderful noises you were making."

"Shut up."

"I told you my sadistic tendency's went farther than you originally thought, would you like me to prove that fact further?" Sebastian asked, his voice returning to a tone of lazy power.

"I said shut up!" Hellebore screamed, eyes suddenly ablaze, her hand flew out and her black nails grazed Sebastian's cheek, leaving red lines which slowly began to bleed. Sebastian looked at her surprised, before he closed his eyes, sighed then opened them, all anger gone.

"As expected of someone as prideful as you…I see this night can no longer be salvaged, and all because of curiosity." Sebastian said after a moment. Hellebore's hand suddenly shot to her neck where she covered the bite marks Sebastian had left on her, still bleeding. As she was biting her tongue she didn't see Sebastian walk toward her slowly, as if approaching a wounded beast. Once next to her, he placed a hand on her head, running his fingers through her hair. He pulled her face to his and placed a tender kiss on her lips, not stopping the movement of his fingers running through his hair. It took a few gentle pushes from Sebastian, but Hellebore finally moved her mouth against him, but the passion had long since gone and hid under the bed.

She pulled away and stared at the ground, cheeks ablaze. Sebastian smirked at her as she suddenly placed her forehead on his chest, apparently using him as a makeshift pillow.

They stood there neither of the Demon's willing to break contact first. Finally glints of sunlight seeped into Sebastian's room, and just as he was about to pull away to get ready, Hellebore gripped the material of his butler uniform. Sebastian looked at her curiously. She looked up into her eyes and blushed looking back down, something Sebastian found extremely cute.

"I…I'm sorry…" She said after a moment of embarrassment on her part. She wasn't exactly sure as to what she was apologizing for, but she couldn't bear the idea of the older Demon being angry with her. In reply Sebastian placed a finger on her chin, causing their eyes to lock.

"You never have to apologize to me." He pulled back and straightened his uniform, as Hellebore was about to leave he stopped her. "We're going on a trip soon, so I suggest you and your companion prepare yourselves." Hellebore nodded in thanks and left the room, and hand on her neck, where her dried blood coated her skin, crusted. She sighed suddenly happy, the feeling from earlier returning.

**Author's note: I'd just like to say that I grin like an idiot whenever I open my email and see someone's liked my story, alerted to it, or reviewed it. Oh and in reply to SakuraPheonix13 and VampireSiren: I felt the same way when I was writing it, but I couldn't just let Hellebore keep all the snakes she came across, but I'm glad that you're feeling sympathy for the Demoness. **

**I didn't go into Sebastian's true form because no one actually knows what it looks like, or even what kind of Demon he is…cat or raven? I didn't want to get some angry reviews claiming that he was one or the other, but anyway…**

**Thank you all for reading! As always Read and Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: This chapter was being stubborn. Anyway, enjoy! R&R!**

"_I don't tell…lies."_

(…line break…)

"Nice ship…" Hellebore whispered to herself as she observed the dark bluish black lining which occasionally broke apart when met with a window. "'Campania'." Hellebore murmured. She looked over to Snake who was fidgeting slightly; taking pity to him she slipped her hand into her pocket and waggled her fingers, causing Archimedes to wrap about them. Keeping her hand in her pocket she slid next to Snake, then taking her hand out of her pocket she placed her hand on his shoulder, in what looked to onwards as if she were comforting him. But when he jerked up in surprised thanks.

"His names Archimedes…I won't be able to entertain him while tending to the master, and also…you could use the company." She said casually as Archimedes slid from her fingers to the inside of Snake's suit. She glanced at the box where all of the cargo, and snakes were being held. She scowled and turned to walk away back to Ciel's side. As the boat started to slide through the water, the wind picked up and sent a rather dissatisfying scent to Hellebore's nose, it laid on her tongue like a bad piece of chocolate.

"Not them…"

(…line break…)

Hellebore smiled at Snake then suddenly reached for his face, placing her fingers on his scales causing the man to shiver. "What do you have to be ashamed for? Everyone here is their own person, and anyway we all look different." She pulled back and pointed at Sebastian's eyes, Ciel's eye patch and her freckles. Snake blushed causing Sebastian's eyes to narrow as he grabbed Hellebore away from Snake, pulling her into a very gentle hold.

Sebastian and Ciel looked up at the clink of a glass, an aged man walked up the stairs, slightly tense. Ciel and Sebastian were after him instantaneously, telling Hellebore and Snake to clean up. Hellebore looked at Snake as he started to eat the food that Ciel had not touched; he exclaimed in happiness that it was delicious. She sighed at his childishness.

"So how's Archimedes?"

(…line break…)

Snake had no idea where Hellebore had gone, but he didn't much care, after their discussion about each other's travel's and experiences he was feeling strangely rejuvenated as he went back to the food.

Hellebore on the other hand was currently was currently squeezed between a four inch wide pipe which ran in a most annoying horizontal spiral. With a 'plop' like sound the small snake appeared from a hole in the wall which led to wide banquet room, filled with people and…a cadaver inside a coffin. Yellow slits surveyed the room finding her targets quickly. Without a moment's hesitation she was suddenly side winding down the wall, toward a boy with a bandage over his eye and a man with stark black hair framing coal like eyes.

She slid beneath dresses and over shoes, not once did someone look down at the snake. Hellebore stopped moving only once she was at the hem of the coal eyed man's pants, and only then was she spotted.

"My, my…" Sebastian whispered as he bent down and picked her up. A gleam in his eye suddenly appeared. "You realize you've forgotten your clothes, correct?" A hiss from the snake caused him to smirk. "Let me guess…they didn't fit through your route?" Another hiss. Sebastian looked up, suddenly surprised.

"As long as you are alive, mother will…" Began the woman who was hugging the now seemingly living cadaver. Said cadaver gripped the woman, mouth wide, teeth practically vibrating with anticipation as she dove for the woman's neck. Blood gushed forth easily. As everyone sprinted out in terror, the doctor responsible for the reanimation ordered two of his men to 'take it down'. When that didn't work and the cadaver fell upon the men, the doctor swiftly ran from the room.

"If I dismember it, I may be able to cease its movements." Sebastian said after a moment.  
"Can't kill these guys if you don't smash in their heads, ya know." Said a cocky voice from behind them. Hellebore and Sebastian's head swung about, Hellebore's gaze found the man as he slammed his advanced lawnmower down onto the thing's head. Hellebore's tongue flicked out, the horrid scent reaching her.

The man glared at them through his goggles, his green eyes piercing them, his blond hair contrasting greatly. "You should pay attention to the important stuff." Sebastian looked slightly strained.  
"You're…" He trailed off as the man started staring at a book in annoyance.  
"What is he?" Ciel asked. Sebastian and Hellebore didn't remove their eyes from the man.

"You should know them well, young master." Sebastian said.

Suddenly the man had jumped up with the lawnmower looking device, rolling over the woman who had been bitten.

As the Shinigami aimed for Sebastian's head, Ciel rushed away, "I'm moving ahead, come along once you've finished playing." Hellebore jumped off Sebastian, slithering after Ciel, but not before hissing at the Shinigami.

Following Ciel was a simple enough task, although Hellebore found it slightly entertaining when Ciel jumped at Elizabeth when she rounded the corner wielding a piece of cake, thereby aiming his pistol at his. Elizabeth made a sound of indignation. "Were you planning on shooting your fiancée?" She asked with annoyance. Ciel ignored her tone. "What are you doing here anyway?" He demanded. Hellebore took this opportunity to slip to Ciel's shoe, promptly beginning to climb his pant leg. This surprised Ciel as he jumped, muffled Elizabeth's explanation and pointed his gun around the room, eyes wide. Hellebore, having not been spotted, continued to climb, until she was positioned underneath his jacket, wrapped around a small patching job, but still able to see what was going on.

He hissed to Elizabeth as kindly as he could, that he wouldn't be able to fret over her, stating that she should return to Lady Midford's side. He ran off, Hellebore clinging tightly so as not to be thrown off, (A down side of her currently small form). Eventually Ciel found himself in the freight storage. Using his lantern as a light source Ciel looked about the boxes before whirring about at the sound of hisses.  
"Who is it!"

The light shone brightly, landing on the glistening scales of Snakes many reptilian friends and Snake himself. "The food was good, so I thought I'd share it with everyone. Says Dan."

Hellebore suddenly perked, she enjoyed the company of the many snake's which draped across the floor currently_._ Suddenly Snake looked pointedly at Ciel's coat, intrigue on his face. "You smell familiar. Says Wordsmith." Ciel seemed confused but was cut off when Elizabeth appeared, claiming she had grabbed the biggest piece of cake, (with strawberries apparently) that Ciel liked so much. Ironically the plate was vacant of cake. Hellebore's attention however was quickly drawn to the shuffling which appeared behind Elizabeth. In an instant the cadaver was lunging toward the girl, but luckily Ciel moved faster, throwing Elizabeth out of the way, and all the while Hellebore had coiled and sprung from the confines of Ciel's jacket, landing on the animated corpses face. Instantly she pried her way forward, past the jerking fingers of the thing as she forced her way into the corpse's throat, traveling downward until she was in the innards.

By now Ciel and Snake were watching with a horrified amazement, while Elizabeth was digging her face into Ciel's chest. With only a moment's hesitation she forced herself into the form which Sebastian had encountered in the forest, the form which was only just over six feet long. The corpse trembled with the sudden weight placed in its gut, the sudden bloatedness. If Hellebore had lips she would have been smiling. With an almost assassin like grace she spun her whole body, creating a whirlpool within the corpse's stomach, ripping it apart from the inside out.

Within seconds the corpse was in half, the torso breaking off of the legs, falling forward. Hellebore emerged, slightly bloodied, and moved to the head, where she promptly wrapped herself around it, and contracted every muscle. Needless to say the head was left as nothing but pulp. Once that was done, Hellebore wound her way to the other snakes, who were watching her with a respect that wasn't unnoticed by Snake. Ciel was the first to break the silence, voice slightly cracking.

"Snake…is that yours?" Snake's eyes were on Hellebore, almost suspiciously.  
"No. Says Dan." Hellebore slide past the other snakes, navigating her way until she was at the box which held her clothes. She needed something to wear.

As she was getting changed as quickly and as quietly as possible she couldn't help but over hear, Snake translate Oscar's observation. More corpses were lined in coffins which embodied the phoenix symbol. Within moments Hellebore popped from behind the box she had been crouching in. When Ciel gaped at her, she raised her arms.

"I apologize my lord, but I felt it necessary to follow you and ensure your safety." She said smiling cheekily. Ciel looked past her, slightly panicked. "Did you see a snake?" Hellebore feigned confusion.  
"You mean the one's that Snake have?" All conversation was cut off however when rumbling erupted from the many coffins. Breaking forth from them, fingers outstretched in an almost aching way, appeared more of the animated cadaver's. Hellebore inwardly groaned, while the rest of the party visibly panicked further.

Hellebore looked back and noted the human's somewhat frozen in shock, so she promptly took the initiative and pushed Ciel forward, as gently as she could, causing him to stumble into a run, Elizabeth fast behind. When the corpses surrounded them in a wide ring, Hellebore found herself surprised when a gunshot was released. She turned to Ciel, who was currently muttering something unsightly under his breath, as he seemed to realize there were too many targets compared to bullets.

Ciel looked around wildly, searching for a way out, suddenly his eyes widened before he started barking out orders.  
"Snake! Get Lizzy to the top of the luggage, quick! Hellebore make yourself useful!" Ciel cried, as he aimed and fired yet again. Obliging without argument she took to the right glaring down the corpses, and when they stepped to close she would send them flying with a kick to the diaphragm. Suddenly, for some inconceivable reason, she chose to make an observation.

"They remind me of the jikininki." She said simply, sending a head of a corpse to the floor. Ciel only gaped at her. When she got no response she continued. "The ghosts of greedy humans who've been cursed after death so they continue to wander in a semi human form: A rotting Cadaver. The curse causes them to eat freshly dead bodies…except, you know…these are eating the living instead." Ciel rolled his eyes briefly before he looked around in surprise. "Well whatever they are, there's too many of them!"

"Ciel behind you!" Lizzy cried in horror. Hellebore merely watched as he covered his face from the incoming hand, which reached for his face greedily. She was unsurprised when the hand was stopped in its motion as scaly bodies wrapped themselves around it, and other corpses in the crowd of cadavers. Snake held out his hand, clearly meaning for Ciel to take it. Hellebore followed behind, waving off Snake's hand she climbed dexterously, ignoring Snake's gaze.

Ciel looked down, and with a relieved sigh reported to them; "They can't climb up here." Snake and Hellebore looked down as well, Snake's eyes narrowing while Hellebore silently laughed at the corpses failed attempts at climbing. "What are they? Aside from out poison not affecting them, they have a horrible smell. Says Webster." Snake said after a moment.

Hellebore sighed loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "Does no one listen?" She asked over dramatically, acting as if there were no murderous corpses attempting to bite their heads off. Hellebore scratched her nose, flicked out her tongue, briefly enough that no one except for Snake saw, he narrowed his eyes at her. She ignored him.

"Well…in summary for some unexplainable reason, supernatural or scientific, these corpses have gained the ability to move about. And apparently with that ability came an astoundingly intolerable appetite for human flesh."

"Corpses!" Lizzy asked mortified. Hellebore rolled her eyes, the girl hadn't even registered the fact that said corpses were out for blood. Hellebore continued, "They also lack intelligence. As well as a lack of sight or hearing…I mean they didn't react to the snakes at all, if they could feel pain or see they would've shooken them off. Also they haven't gone upstairs yet, where evidently there would be more food." Hellebore finished matter of factly.

Lizzy looked up, eyes wide. "Food you say!" Hellebore ignored her while Ciel coughed, gaining everyone's attention. "The only thing left is hearing. If they rely on their ears, we might be able to get away by distracting them with some kind of sound." Ciel said, hand at his chin with his eyes closed.

Hellebore looked up as she saw Emily move about to poke the plate in Snake's hand. Hellebore had to admit that Emily was the most individualistic of the snake's, the only one who's pattern differed, on doubt due to her heritage. Black rings swirled about the female snake in a kinesthetically pleasing pattern.

"Why don't we try throwing this? Says Emily." Ciel looked at the plate for a moment, slightly surprised that it was still in their possession before he nodded. Snake in turn then threw the plate upwards in an arc as it flew almost in a plummet over to a crate at least twenty feet away. When the corpses failed to react Ciel seemed to go into deep thought. But he and everyone else were jarred from the semi silence when the crates they stood on began to shake back and forth. Looking down Ciel exclaimed in horror as he watched the corpses pull and push, bite and scratch the crates.

"With their teeth and nails!" Ciel yelped in disbelief.  
"Extremely persistent for things with no life ahead of them." Hellebore said grimly. Ciel wrapped his arm firmly around Elizabeth, while the other took a tight grip on the crate beneath him. "Snake! Can't you hold them back?" Ciel asked desperately. Snake then replied with a translation from Oscar, stating that they couldn't with so many of the things. Elizabeth started shaking before she suddenly fell into Ciel. Hellebore looked up at the ceiling, attempting to find something that they could climb up to and rest on, out of reach. Finding none she sighed and turned back to Ciel who now had both arms wrapped around Elizabeth, eyes clenched tightly.

"I'll definitely protect you! No matter what happens!"

Hellebore looked up suddenly, tasting him before hearing or seeing him. She smirked despite herself.  
"How admirable young master."


	20. Chapter 20

Hellebore nodded when Frances practically shooed her and Sebastian away, claiming that their swordsmen skills would keep them safe. Sebastian closed his eyes, sighed wearily. "…As you wish, please remain safe."

Elizabeth's brother glanced back while Sebastian was bowing. "Tell Ciel that if anything happens to my sister I won't forgive him!"  
"Certainly." Sebastian said compliantly before he turned and went off in search for Ciel, Hellebore at his heels. Hellebore was the first to break the companionable silence. "Something is off." Hellebore said finally, in a thoughtful way.  
"Was it the walking corpses that gave you such an outlandish thought?" Sebastian questioned sarcastically. She ignored him. They both stopped however when a tremor rippled across the very core of the ship.

"Did we crash into that?" Edward exclaimed rather stupidly as it was quite obvious that they had in fact slammed into the side of the iceberg as remnants lay scattered about the deck. Sebastian bound past her and Edward, running into the wheelhouse as he began to fiddle with knobs and switches.

Sebastian stood up and glowered, "That should prevent flooding for now. But for all the crew to have been taken out…it seems like tonight will be the worst." He turned and was met with an animated corpse approaching him, he observed as Hellebore grasped the thing by the neck and without much grace, thrust her through a window, straight into the chilly water.  
"Was that entirely necessary?"

(…line break…)

Hellebore coughed, shaking her head roughly, removing some water, she hadn't been prepared when Sebastian had dove into the water. And certainly wasn't prepared for resurfacing, her dress clinging to her, nearing transparency. Though she could hardly focus on herself as she observed the steam rise off of Sebastian breath, his white shirt hanging damply on his own body. He caught her eyes and smirked causing her to look away, feigning obliviousness.

He gripped her wrist in one hand, dragging her behind him as he threw his vest on loosely, running his hand threw his hair so it lay on his face in an extremely attractive rogue fashion. He released her as he examined a map, allowing her to slam one of the things into the wall when it approached him.

"My, this is…" he brought his gloveless hand to his chin his eyes seemingly searching for something Hellebore couldn't see. "The ship will sink within the hour." Sebastian finished finally. Hellebore merely nodded and held out her unclenched hand, revealing his soaking gloves, Sebastian took them from her with a nod of acknowledgement. Fixing his suit and tie into a suitable fashion he pulled on his gloves, all the while Hellebore was pinning her hair back up in the butterfly clip, pulling her socks up so they hid beneath her still damp dress, and of course sticking her tongue out experimentally to test the air.

"We must hurry to their side."

(…line break…)

More than once Sebastian and Hellebore were called to, people attempting to use them as Scapegoats. But they would only watch as the people were trampled and ripped apart, their blood falling in droplets.  
"We should hurry downstairs." Hellebore said finally. Sebastian said nothing as they sprinted down, Sebastian leading the way while Hellebore merely followed, feeling like a sheep.

When they found the duct that Ciel and Elizabeth would be coming from they waited, each demon watching the door way and duct. So needless to say when Ciel came tumbling out the duct, Hellebore had not expected him to land in her arms. For a moment they merely gawked at each other, and then Hellebore smirked, "You're very lucky."

While Sebastian helped Elizabeth down he explained how her mother had stayed behind. Ciel flopped without grace out of Hellebore's arms, landing shakily on his legs. A cough escaping his lips. Immediately Sebastian was pestering him to wear his jacket, which Ciel refused sending glances at Elizabeth. Sebastian placed a hand on both Elizabeth's and Ciel's back guiding them.

"Let's hurry to the de…" He stopped; Hellebore and him both were staring straight up, eyes wide in surprise. Sebastian's eyes were the widest as he and the Red haired reaper shared a glance. Hellebore's muscles were tensed, ready to spring at any moment.

"Found you~ hottie." Hellebore cringed at the Reaper's informal nickname for Sebastian, a mixture of disgust and anger filling her gut. "Grell Sutcliff!" Ciel said eyes flaring. The reaper named Grell held up his red coat, forming a twisted curtsy. "Yep! Long time no see, Sebby! It must be fate for us to meet again here!" Hellebore looked between the reaper and Sebastian, her eyes confused as she seemed to grow in agitation.

"Sebby?" She questioned, slightly irked. Sebastian's eyes flashed as they met Hellebores confused ones.  
"It's just a coincidence." He clarified turning back to the reaper. When the red haired reaper swooned, red flashing across its cheeks, Hellebore came to a conclusion: She was going to kick the reaper in the face. As Grell and the blond haired reaper began to argue animatedly about the fact that Grell had only just been made aware of Sebastian's presence, Hellebore and Sebastian practically carted Ciel and Elizabeth into a gentle jog away from the fighting duo. They were eventually noticed by Grell, who became irritated at their vanishing forms and easily lunged forward, death scythe aimed to slice across Sebastian's face.

As Hellebore tumbled forward, catching a curled up Elizabeth, Sebastian had grabbed Ciel, easily jumping out of the path of the blade. Grell looked up at Sebastian his destructively sharp teeth glinting gently. "Setting my body on fire and then neglecting me…how mean!" In Sebastian's defense, Hellebore had to admit that his retort was able to make her leer at the reaper.

"Please refrain from catching on fire by yourself." Here Sebastian landed with a grace that only just covered the power behind the action. "We need to pass, could you open the way?" Only briefly after did Grell land, "And if I say no?" Hellebore answered him, dragging attention to herself for the first time, her eyes flashing violently, tongue lashing past her lips, only noticed by the reapers and demons in the room.

"We will have to use force."

The reaper's lips curled downwards as if having tasted something disgusting. The red head glanced between Sebastian and Hellebore and made a gagging noise before pointing at Hellebore.  
"You can't be considering her, can you Sebby! She's gross and scaly!" Grell whined. Hellebore's eyebrow quirked in annoyance. Suddenly Grell turned to her, "I'll fight for my Sebby!"

"Who is that!" Elizabeth yelled from behind Ciel, who was behind Sebastian. Sebastian spread his legs, placing himself into a stance that could be mistaken with a boxer's stance. "He's just a pervert. I fear it might be contagious, so please step back and stay away from him!" Sebastian called to them all.

"How rude! I'm just honest about my feelings!" And thus both Demon and Reaper entered into a brawl in which Sebastian resorted to kicks and swings while the Reaper attempted to bulldoze into him. Hellebore crouched in front of the children, keeping them behind her. At one point Grell lunged forward, oblivious to what he was about to hit as Sebastian twisted past him, too late to stop Grell from ramming his scythe into the glass of a window. In second water was spilling into the room.

Ciel and Elizabeth clung to each other tightly as Sebastian went for them only to be stopped by the blond Reaper, his own scythe akin to that of a lawnmower poised precariously inches above Sebastian's chin.

As a burst of particularly harsh water streamed into the room, slamming into Ciel and Elizabeth, causing the children to be thrown back, Hellebore hadn't reacted as dramatically but her eyes had gone wide as the wave had slapped against her skin. She couldn't help the chill that flowed into her blood, her already cold blood. She turned to Ciel however when she heard him cry out in horror.

"Lizzy!" Ciel strangled into a gasp. Hellebore was by him instantly, arms pulling him into a sitting position, hands cradling his leg, not looking up as Ciel begins to shoot the walking cadavers which have begun to advance upon Elizabeth.

Elizabeth comes second, while the young master comes first.

As Sebastian escapes the Reapers hold, Hellebore's stopped inspecting Ciel's leg and is now alert, running just ahead of Sebastian to Elizabeth, neither demon stops when Ciel exclaims that he's out of ammo.

Elizabeth looks up, cheeks tear stricken, makeup smeared across her face, hair raining down chaotically, and a innocent smile upon her lips.  
"I wanted you to think of me as cute until the very end." Ciel reaches out crying her name as both Sebastian and Hellebore clench their teeth.

All eyes are wide when blood is suddenly on Hellebore and Sebastian's face. Elizabeth has drawn her sword from god only knows where, and slammed into the first cadaver with the skill of a master fencer. Pulling back quickly and precisely her sword has already entered another creatures head, piercing through its skull into the one behind it, both of the now immobile things fall like dominos. Using a protruding piece of metal as a stepping stone she jumps from the metal, twirling in the air before hacking three corpses' heads off.

Hellebore is vaguely reminded of someone, and for an instant she believes that Elizabeth has become _that woman_. She shakes the idea off however as Elizabeth advances upon Ciel suddenly holding two swords as the blades enter into the skulls of two cadavers that had almost touched Ciel.

"I'm so un-cute…I didn't want you of all people to see me this way." Her grip tightens on the handles of her blade as her eyes become hard as her lip quivers. "But…this time I will protect you." Spinning about she faced the horde that slowly shuffled towards them.  
"I am the daughter of the leader of the British knights, Marquis Alexis Leon Midford: Elizabeth! The wife of the queen's watchdog!"

Sword tip pointed at Grell defiantly she glared at the Reaper with all the courageous stupidity of a child.  
"I'm fine with not being cute, as long as it means that I can protect you!"

Fingers grasped the blade easily, pulling it off course as a hand landed on Elizabeth's shoulder. Hellebore squeezed the girls shoulder gently as Sebastian bowed, causing Elizabeth to look around in confusion.  
"To have forced a lady to go through so much trouble…I have failed as a butler. I am deeply sorry." Sebastian said as he turned and focused his attention back on the two Reapers.

Hellebore released Elizabeth shoulder, moving in front of her, taking her place beside Sebastian. She looked back at the girl and gave her a smile.  
"We'll take it from here."

(…line break of awesomeness…)

"An Empire? Is this man delusional?" Hellebore asked no one in particular. She glanced up at the Reapers who were watching and noted with distaste that Grell was preparing to 'paint them red'.  
"Oops…Don't you care about the device?" The man asked, causing everyone in the room to stop and stare in surprise. The viscount held a glass of wine playfully teetering it above the mechanical device.  
"This is true 'power'. I can win against you all with one glass of wine! Hahaha." Sebastian's eyes darkened while Ciel sent the viscount a glance that could be interpreted as pity.  
"I'm getting quite irate, can I kill him?" Sebastian asked.  
"No, although I understand your feelings." Ciel answered.  
"Feelings…right…" Hellebore whispered casually. However they all looked up in surprised shock when what seemed like hundreds of the walking cadavers suddenly broke through the glass of the semi-transparent walls.

"Activate it please viscount!" Ciel called. The viscount pulled the wine glass up and closed his eyes before dramatically answering; "I am not a viscount anymore!" He looked up and winked toward them. "Caesar'…I will activate it if you call me that way. With that lovely little mouth of yours, Cock Robin."

Ciel glared at the man before looking darkly at Sebastian. "Yeah, let's kill him right now." Without looking at him Sebastian mocked him with an exact replica of Ciel's own reply. "Please wait, although I understand your feelings…"

After every demon and reaper in the room began to grapple with the many cadavers in the room did the Viscount agree to activate the device. "Come on everybody. Show me the dance of the phoenix to pledge your loyalty to the emperor!"

Everyone looked at him with hard eyes, a silent communication between them all being passed, only verbalized by Hellebore.  
"Let's kill this idiot."

The undertaker giggled from his spot, bangs shifting as he leaned forward, his hand covering his chin. "Are you sure you don't want to know how that device works?" Everyone seemed to pause in consideration before finally, reluctantly began the mantra.  
"The…the complete flame in our chests shall not be extinguished by anyone…we are the new incarnation of…the phoenix!"

Hellebore would've burst out laughing had she not been trying desperately to imitate Sebastian's moves, as she had never been given the proper instruction as to how to complete the phoenix promise, although she figured it out quickly.  
"Well done my friends! Now I will show you how the dead army prostrates itself before me!" The viscount declared as he then placed his finger on a button and pushed. When nothing happened everyone looked at him blankly.

"What a stupid farce…" Grell muttered as he carved his way a path to the viscount.  
"Wait! We mustn't kill people!" The blond Reaper called after him. Much to Hellebore's increasing interest the red haired Reaper was stopped when the undertaker moved into the line of fire, blocking the scythe skillfully with what looked like a sword sheath. Both Hellebore and Sebastian's reactions were kept in check compared to the wide eyed, opened mouth stares of everyone else. They looked like fish.

"It's been so long since I've lost so much…to lose this amusing man would be like losing the whole world to me, don't you agree Reaper?" The undertaker asked, bone thin fingers pulling his hat off.

"My scythe can't cut it!" Grell cried in anger. In reply the undertaker swung the wooden sheath from underneath Grell's scythe, causing Grell to be flung backward. Opening his cloak the Undertaker revealed approximately ten more of the wooden things. With a grin that Hellebore recognized easily and a heavy swish of his cloak all ten of them were sent flying toward Grell, who was currently by the glass ceiling. Sebastian covered Ciel easily, calling out as he did so, while Hellebore dove behind a pillar, not in the mood to be showered with glass.

"How sad…how sad it would be should laughter disappear."


	21. Chapter 21

The newly revealed Undertaker leaned forward, resting against the wooden weapon. His pursed lips formed an impish smirk as he put a hand up in casual assent for everyone to listen, which Hellebore did without much argument, she found this Reaper to be far more interesting than the red head or blond one. His eyes slid to her pausing momentarily before he started talking.

"It probably began with my curiosity toward humans. Ah yes…humans are 'a flesh body' and a 'soul'…if you bring these two together, one can exist amongst the living and keep on documenting their life's memories in the 'cinematic record'. And of course, when the flesh withers and the Reapers collect their souls, the record ends there and the living become the dead. Taking the soul from the body according to a list, causing an end to the kaleidoscope…day in day out, peacefully, indifferently. It was a long time in my career as a Reaper before it occurred to me; what would happen if the end had a continuation?" Grell and Ronald's eyes widened, clearly surprised by this sudden outcome in the story.

"Reaper's only hunt souls after all. The body and the brain that holds the memories are left in this world." The undertaker said casually, his scars stretching and paling with the contracting of his smile. Grell shook his head in disbelief. "You edited the records?" The undertaker chuckled before pointing a hand toward a group of the walking cadavers, "Well then, how about you take a look at their records with your own abilities?" Grell without a moment's hesitation did so and though Hellebore didn't have a perfect view of the record, she could tell that what he saw confused him greatly.

The undertaker went on to explain even with the growing confusion of the many occupants of the room. "By connecting these fake records to them, I made it so that end would never come. And if you do that…the body somehow mistakenly thinks life is still continuing. And starts moving again without a soul!"

_Without a soul._

Both Hellebore and Sebastian jerked up in surprise, suddenly paying attention more avidly than they had been moments ago.

"All living beings instinctively try to fill up whatever they lack. If your body gets wounded, it will close it up. If the spirit feels lonely, one will seek others in order to fill this emptiness." The undertaker smiled and interlaced his fingers, cocking his head gently. "That's why they also instinctively seek what they lack…in order to find a 'soul', they will try and open up the bodies of the living. To settle the balance of the never-ending cinematic record you see." Hellebore looked at her feet for a moment before whispering more to herself than anyone: "Remove everything and hunger will still remain." The undertaker's eyes examined her for a moment before chuckling, nodding to her.

Ciel looked up and wriggled partially free of Sebastian's grip so as to stick his head out at the Undertaker. "Is that why, even lacking sight and hearing they come after our souls?"  
Yellowish green eyes became nostalgic for a moment before the Undertakers lips parted again and he stated in a thoughtful tone; "It's impossible for them to make another's soul theirs though…Sadly I can't create a soul, I experiment a lot but most never became anything more than flesh dolls without a self. That's why I call them, not living and not dead. 'The Bizarre Dolls'." The Undertaker finished as he began to move from the center of the room to the stairs, stepping over the immobile bodies of some discarded dolls. Ciel clenched his teeth, eyes watching the Undertaker angrily. "How perverse can you be…" He began only to be cut off by the merry chime of the Undertaker. "The fact that you can't understand this beauty just means you're still too young, earl." He climbed the stairs reaching a shuffling body of a young woman, mouth stained a black red. He placed his cheek to the top of her head, almost lovingly.

"Beautifully stitched skin as white as wax, just like when they were alive. Their mouths that cannot clamor noisily or tell lies any longer. Aren't they all far more beautiful than when they were alive?" The Doll struggled and made a sound like a starved dog. Ciel put a hand over his mouth and peeled his lips back in disgust. "It makes me sick!" The Undertaker barely registered the boy as he turned his head so that his chin was resting on the Doll, "That may be what you say but…some people find these Doll's quite an attractive tool. They feel no pain or fear…eating the living, craving their souls. The perfect animal army, wouldn't you agree?"

Ciel stepped back in surprise, Grell and Ronald seemed surprised (if their wide mouths were anything to go by), while Hellebore and Sebastian seemed almost impressed if not disgusted.  
"We decided on experimenting by throwing the same amount of humans and bizarre dolls together on a luxury cruise ship."  
Sebastian seemed thoughtful. "See how many survive on each end after the initial massacre? Quite deranged." Hellebore nodded before admitting to herself quietly that it was still extremely entertaining.  
The Undertaker looked at them before pushing the doll away and walking down the steps leisurely. "The Iceberg incident was a surprise…and having quite being a Reaper, I don't own the list anymore, although considering that it saved me the trouble of making it sink, it's like catching two birds with one stone."  
Hellebore sighed, "So, we were never headed to America?"

Not gracing her question with an answer the Undertaker merely traced his lips with his own over grown black nails. "But because of you guys it seems a lot more humans survived than anticipated…I wonder if I should be angry…"

(…line break…)

Hellebore would have laughed at Ronald's sudden loss of glasses if she weren't focused on the keeping a bizarre doll from grabbing Ciel. After she had practically sterilized any and all dolls that were within a ten foot radius of her young master, she turned back to the fight, concluding she should probably help.  
"Weren't you going to hunt me down?" Asked a rather amused sounding Undertaker.

"We are." Was the only reply he got before Hellebore's hands gripped his hair and pulled sharply from behind, there wasn't a reaction for a moment before he spun easily kicking her feet out from under her, and in that instant in an attempt to gain upper ground she kicked back, feet hitting the floor, propelling herself out of his grasp. The Undertaker looked at her. "Hair pulling? How childish…"  
Hellebore merely shrugged. "I don't care out it looks! We're running out of time!" Grell cried as he and Ronald rushed forward, side by side as they attempted a frontal assault. Hellebore watched in surprise as the attack was easily blocked.

Grell attempted to cut through the wood again, but failed and in frustration exclaimed in annoyance. "The death scythe that can cut everything…huh. Don't you think that catchphrase is a little strange? It's not like I care either way though…" he trailed allowing a giggle to escape, bangs fell out of his face as he gave the two Reapers a chilling look of pure amused sadism.  
"There is one thing though, isn't there? That it can't cut."

Before Ronald or Grell could truly react they were both knocked back by the sudden impact of the weapon that had appeared in the undertaker's hands, successfully ripping impressive wounds in their stomachs. "A Death Scythe." Grell coughed through a splatter of blood. Hellebore nodded slowly before turning to Sebastian. "Certainly lives up to its name."

She was of course referring to the skeleton handle, bones of a pristine silver, thorns wrapping about the skull, seemingly attached to the actual blade which curved menacingly like that of a crescent moon. Not to mention the pure aura that seemed to radiate off it.  
"They should've collected it when you retired…" Ronald said as he convulsed gently. The Undertaker ran his fingers along the blade gently. "It was with me for such a long time that it became hard to part with. I went through quite some trouble to take it with me you know~" Suddenly he raised the weapon above his head, as if he were about to chop fire wood. "Well then, how about I hunt you guys now? Like the pitiful rabbit in a hunting game." He said; smile not once leaving his face. He swung mightily, successfully hitting the pillars causing a tremor to shake through Ciel who stood upon the floor which was supported by said pillars. Sebastian and Hellebore rushed forward, catching tables and debris and flinging them back toward the Undertaker.

"It's useless!" The Undertaker chimed excitedly. "This takes no more effect than breaking a cookie." He said looking to where he expected the Demons to be, but when he found them flanking him he paused in surprise.

"Getting within the wide reach of this Scythe was the goal." Sebastian admitted narcissistically as he slid just within reach. Sebastian flew just out of reach, landing on his hands as the Undertaker used the Scythe as leverage to push himself in a flip like motion up and over.  
"You think of some interesting stuff, butler. Then…" He landed down on his foot just behind Ciel, and without even stopping grabbed the boy by the loose of his shirt.  
"So will I."

Now throughout this entire exchange it's needless to say that Hellebore's grappled the slope of a wall with a speed only known to serpents. And the Undertaker's noted this, and plans on using it to his advantage, so while Sebastian lunges and Ciel struggles he turns to Hellebore and not looking at Ciel, throws the young earl into Sebastian's arms, causing the older demon to stop his bulldozing actions. But Hellebore now to close to the Undertaker to escape is given no other choice than to be grasped by the neck, thrown to the floor and stabbed through the chest, breaking through until the Scythe breaks the carpet of the ground below.

"I'll admit my curiosity gets the best of me…what could someone of the original line be doing with a dog and a butler? Why don't you show me?"

(…line break…)

"_It was simple enough." Stated the woman, that woman. That woman with the brown hair, green eyes, far sharper than her daughter who happens to be looking up pleadingly at her. The woman looked down at her daughter, who had taken on a human form and even though she looked young and weak it was obvious that she held within her the blood of the snake, coiling within her demonic veins, waiting to snap.  
"But Mother…" Whimpered the girl. Instantly the woman is towering above the girl, intimidating she points to the only remaining human who is cowering in the corner, staring at the younger version of Hellebore in terror. But who can blame him, considering that he's just witnessed the merciless massacre of his companion's only moments ago at the hand of this very child. His companions are now only stains on the floor. _

"_Again." The woman states. _

_Another memory surfaces: _

_Hellebore is rubbing the forehead of a woman who looks to be about fifty, lying on her bed, face flushed, eyes fluttering, breathing hitched._

_She's clearly dying._

_The woman's eyes opened and slipped to Hellebore, almost ruefully she laughs at the Demoness, who in reply merely smiles.  
"Still here are you?" The woman asked.  
"So is the term of our contract." Hellebore answered methodically reaching over to a cup filled with what can only be assumed as wine.  
"I'm dying aren't I?" The woman asks hesitantly, almost timidly. Hellebore doesn't stop her movements as she puts the glass up to the woman's lips, who in return drinks greedily.  
"…Yes."  
"I have two orders for you Hellebore." The woman whispered, pushing away the glass of wine. Hellebore is silent before she looks up into her mistress's eyes, amusement glinting across her opaque irises._

"_I cannot cure your illness."  
"I wasn't going to ask you to." The woman stated defiantly.  
"Just making sure." Hellebore said as she pulled herself to attention.  
"First, I knew a man, a man named Vincent Phantomhive; I order you to go to his estate and ensure his and his family's safety until you are no longer needed." The woman chose to ignore Hellebore's glare at the prospect of more work.  
"Secondly, I order you to devour me."_

_Yet another memory; _

"_What is your contract a picture of?" Asked the eager man, seemingly ignoring the fact that Hellebore was in her true form, then again they were in the holy city…he had probably seen some strange things as well.  
"Ouroboros." She answered half heartedly, already regretting allowing herself to be summoned by this man.  
"Yes, but what does it mean?" He asked suddenly annoyed pulling himself forward to look at her. His confidence wavered however when she stepped forward.  
"In answer to your question, it represents the eternal return, cycles beginning again as soon as they end. Similar to your mythology of Phoenixes. Or moreover something existing in or persisting from the beginning with such force or qualities that it cannot be extinguished." The man looked at her for a moment.  
"So you'll never die?"  
A pause. Before her essence engulfed the man, his body wrapped in a sudden darkness.  
"Something like that." _

_The final memory;_

_She gripped the fabric of Sebastian's uniform, looking up then blushing and quickly averting her eyes to the ground.  
"I…I'm sorry…" Hellebore whispered after a moment. Sebastian merely placed a finger on her chin, pushing her head up so that their eyes locked.  
"You never have to apologize to me." He pulled back and straightened his uniform. When Hellebore was about to leave he stopped her. "We are going on a trip soon, so I suggest you and your companion prepare yourselves." _

_(…line break…)_

Fingers twitched and bodies lurched as Hellebore was vaguely aware of being cradled, almost as if a child. The hands were familiar as they caressed her upper arm, attempting to grasp her attention, the fabric of the gloves flaring against her skin. She blinked once, twice, and realized with mildly detached annoyance that her vision was fuzzy. She tried sitting up and failed horribly. A figure came in view and a set of hot coals framed by black stood out. She smiled half heartedly.

"Demon."  
He smirked lightly.  
"Demoness." Turning her head to the side Hellebore saw the Undertaker, his smile having never faltered. He looked at Sebastian, then Hellebore and his smile grew.  
"Protecting your mate, eh? How primitive." He said casually rotating the scythe. "Although to me it seems that the butler will only bring the young earl and the young Demoness pain…I'll just have to get rid of you!" The Undertaker announced gleefully as he raised the scythe in preparation of the swing. Hellebore lifted herself up onto her elbows, spat out a bit of blood and promptly glared with a rage that only a Demoness could possess.  
"Do it. I dare you." She whispered dangerously. Just as the Undertaker was about to swing a shock went through the entirety of the ship. If she had the strength she would've laughed at Sebastian's lack of etiquette as he let loose a mild swear word while the ship tilted dangerously. "The floodwater is causing the ship to tilt!" He announced rather uselessly.

Grell turned to the Sebastian, who was gripping Hellebore about the waist, who in turn was holding a rather clingy Ciel. All three of them hanging rather haphazardly from a protruding piece of metal. "There really is no time…so I'll be taking him! Just stay there and enjoy the show." Grell called behind as he turned toward the Undertaker. Sebastian stated his defiance to this statement quite clearly."  
"I won't." He replied hopping from his spot, landing on the teetering floor, as he gripped a pillar to keep from sliding down. Ronald smiled and spun over to them. "I'll take care of the weakened over here."

Ciel made a sound of disapproval as he tightened his grip on Hellebore. She glanced down at him and his sudden grinning face.  
"I can't have you looking down on my servants. Weakened? Lost to you? That joke isn't even funny. Right, Hellebore, Sebastian?" Ciel asked not even looking at the two Demons. Sebastian smiled, fangs glinting.  
"Yes, very much so." Sebastian said maliciously.  
"I agree, it wasn't funny at all." Hellebore said after a moment, deciding to join the conversation. She then promptly coughed, causing a splurge of blood to be released. Ronald sighed.  
"It's like I'm picking on the weak or something."

Needless to say, said Reaper was taken aback when he found himself the new punching bag of a very irate male demon. As Sebastian kicked the young Reaper across the room, he stopped only to grab Ronald's collar.  
"What did you say about picking on the weak?"

Hellebore couldn't watch as Ciel kept looking at her as if she would fall to the ground at any moment.  
"What?" She asked slightly annoyed.  
"You're bleeding." He stated dumbly.  
"I didn't notice." She responded sardonically. Ciel looked up suddenly. His eyes widened as he pulled on Hellebore arm, easily gaining her attention, not that she hadn't already noticed.

"Th-this is bad!" Ciel said, referring to both Sebastian and the Undertaker, as they were the only ones currently still fighting. Before any action could be taken however, a large metallic groan took everyone's attention, as quite un-dramatically, the wall caved, like flood gates opening, water was filling the room in moments. As Ciel ducked under Hellebore's frame in a weak attempt at staying dry the Undertaker jumped up, tauntingly.

"Well then, it's finally time to say goodbye. It was pretty interesting."

In some sort of silent communication, both Sebastian and Grell were suddenly running at him, each from a different angle, each with a different fighting technique. The Undertaker seemed surprised as he ducked and blocked, cut not well enough as the Undertaker's necklace was sent flying off as Sebastian's foot sent it askew. It was only in their close proximity to the fight was Ciel able to grasp onto the chain from where he clung to Hellebore.

The Undertaker seemed hesitant for a moment, and maybe even shocked, before a smirk not unfamiliar to Hellebore did he push off the ground, pushing himself back. "Earl. I'll entrust that to you for a while, please take good care of it." He raised his head and allowed his eyes to glisten beneath his bangs. "It's my treasure."

As the Undertaker turned away, Ciel stuck his arm out, in a desperate attempt to regain his attention. "Wait, Undertaker!" Ignoring him the Reaper ran a hand through his hair.  
"See you, Earl." He then hoisted the Scythe above his head as he swung, smile plastered on. "Let's meet again."

(…line break…)

She watched from her spot next to Ciel as Sebastian was attacked by a rather persistent doll. He smashed its head between his feet with ease. As Ciel began to talk aloud Hellebore slipped her hand across his mouth, listening quietly. Bubble pockets were forming all about the boat, rising higher until each pocket had its own head, resulting in a horde of the Dolls.

"No way…" Ciel said in disbelief. Hellebore shook her head, also disbelieving. Suddenly Hellebore and Sebastian remembered that Sebastian was in the water.  
"Sebastian, get in!" Ciel demanded his hand out. Hellebore was watching the horde advance toward them. She didn't even glance up when Sebastian was suddenly in the boat, reaching for an oar, now using it as a weapon. She glared at the water intently, letting her tongue swish between her lips. Within moments at least two dozen of the Dolls had suddenly been dragged down, pulled by a force that couldn't be seen. At Ciel's gaze on her actions she merely stated; "Sea snakes. They can't help forever though…stupid cold." She said before pushing Ciel out of the way of an overzealous doll which had attempted to climb over the edge.

"We can't expose the survivors to danger…whether or not it's a bad thing…they only seem interested in the soul nearest to them!" Ciel chattered out between shivers invoked by the cold. "You can take them can't you?" Sebastian smirked.  
"There is no need to ask a servant anything. Please give me an order." Sebastian said, almost daringly, dried blood about his lips cracking as he smiled. Ciel didn't say anything as he tore the knot off of his eye patch. Hellebore looked away, respecting the intimate gesture between Demon and Contractor.

"This is an order, Sebastian! Eradicate them!" The dolls surged forward, pressing against the boat.  
"Yes, my lord! I suggest you hold onto the boat!" Sebastian commanded. Ciel complied as Hellebore stood and making sure Ciel's eyes were closed, she detached herself from any humanity that she had held before, and allowed the transition between human looking to reptile looking happen swiftly as she quickly flung herself off the boat and into the horde.

Within seconds the bodies of the Dolls were slashed in multiple areas, and not just by Sebastian, but Hellebore having also seemingly crushed a good percentage of the creatures with pure mass per inch, had left her own dent.

"Interesting…" Sebastian said in between slamming his oar through a Doll's skull. "Humans will drag others down in order to get what they want even in death." Sebastian seethed in a brief pause as he allowed his eyes to flare.  
"They are truly insatiable." Rather suddenly a snake wrapped itself around the tip of Sebastian's oar, and Sebastian understanding easily, flicked his wrist causing the snake to fly upwards, a good altitude above all the cadavers and with a precise motion the snake was no longer in the air but instead wrapping itself around as many of the dolls as it could. Sebastian went back to bludgeoning.

After a continuous pattern of this style of attack Sebastian stood, bloodied oar in hand as he waited for Hellebore to climb aboard. After a moment a large snake flopped into the boat, and it was only then that Sebastian noted the discoloring of the snake, the clouded eyes, the mass amount of scales which looked as if they had been torn off, and not to mention the large abdominal wound that seemed to slow down the motions of the snake until it curled tightly into itself at Sebastian's feet.

"Hellebore!" Ciel called as he watched the snake pull into itself, attempting to incubate the shivering blood within its veins. Sebastian momentarily hesitated as he gingerly plucked the snake from its resting place, instantly the snake was digging itself into Sebastian's chest, trying to get into his vest where some amount of heat would be stored.

"Even for me a death scythe blow is tough; I can only imagine her pain, what with how young she is." Sebastian observed gently. Ciel looked at his butler for a moment before seemingly making a decision.  
"Heal her."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Heal her, don't make me repeat myself. You can can't you?"

Sebastian hesitated, before nodding. "Yes…you may want to close your eyes."


	22. Chapter 22

"_What if a __demon__ were to creep after you one night, in your loneliest loneliness, and say, 'This life which you live must be lived by you once again and innumerable times more; and every pain and joy and thought and sigh must come again to you, all in the same sequence. The eternal hourglass will again and again be turned and you with it; dust of the dust!' Would you throw yourself down and gnash your teeth and curse that __demon__? Or would you answer, 'Never have I heard anything more divine'?__" –Friedrich Nietzsche_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ciel hesitated a moment before finally closing his eyes as he waited for Sebastian to do as he was ordered. Sebastian stared at the snake which was peeking at him from the inside of his vest, almost pleadingly. He was weary of what he would have to do, it would require manual 'restart' of her blood flow, and would cause her and him a great deal of pain.

Contracts among fellow Demons were always tricky.

With hardly a second thought toward the matter he tenderly stretched Hellebore's reptilian body so that the wound was clearly reachable. She hissed, but allowed the action. Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he noted with slight concern that the found hadn't even begun the basic healing process of skin knitting together, clearly a side effect of having been injured with a scythe.

Looking into Hellebore's eyes for a moment, as if warning her of what was coming Sebastian tightened his grip on her scaly upper body. He removed his gloves as easily as he could without releasing his hold on her. Without ado his hand entered the wound. The reaction was immediate, her entire body convulsed as she attempted to dig her fangs into him. He ignored it; he knew it wasn't Hellebore anymore. It was pure survival instinct. He knew that the blood of the original line was different than most demons, and so when Hellebore's blood seeped from her wound and started to twist up his arm he was only momentarily surprised.

What he wasn't prepared for though was the blood taking a life of its own as it became at least ten small snakes darker than red as they coiled up his body, attempting to gain access to his throat in an obvious attempt at choking him. Sebastian, keeping one hand on her wound he allowed the other one to pull the blood snakes from his jacket, tossing them into the water, where they dispersed, leaving a darkened patch of water. Turning back to his work he kept his eyes trained on the wound as his hand worked through the serpents organs, looking for the organ that anything with a pulse had. Ignoring the displayed teeth, constant hissing, and occasional strangled noise he squeezed.

He needed her heart to pump faster.

She lay still for a moment before she splayed sideways and seemed to take in as deep a breath as a snake could. But still her wound wasn't healing as quickly as Sebastian would like, and so with an almost grunt he brought Hellebore's face towards his.

He would have to contract with her.

Placing his contracting hand on the serpent's back, where Sebastian assumed the dip between the shoulder blades would've been if she were in human form. It was also where her wound was. He pressed down gaining the serpents attention, her eyes no longer as cloudy as they had been. She looked him the eyes for a moment before giving a nod of ascension laying down, body flat against the floor of the boat.

Ciel made a grunt of impatience. Sebastian smirked and allowed the contract seal to glow as a steady heat formed at the base of his hand, transferring itself to the wound. Hellebore squirmed, but went calm when his hand was removed. Sebastian admired his handiwork as he glanced over Hellebore's former wound, in its place were some discolored scales and a sight that made his vision red for a moment.

His seal looked beautiful on her.

"You may open your eyes now young master." Sebastian said after a moment. Ciel did so and examined Hellebore before making a beckoning gesture. The snake hesitated before slowly approaching her young master. The boy as well was slightly apprehensive.

Sebastian found it amusing.

Ciel thrummed his fingers gently along Hellebore's scales before shooing the snake away. The snake then instantly was on Sebastian, up his leg until all six feet of it was wrapped tightly about his abdomen. Sebastian smirked and looked up.

"A rescue boat."

(…line break…)

Hellebore clung to Sebastian for the next two days, hardly ever letting him leave without her. Although they didn't mate yet, they may as well have been mated for centuries with how well they fit next to each other, the contract that Sebastian initiated having only deepened the unseen bond. Hellebore could be caught staring at her back in the mirror every morning, tracing the seal with her nails, grazing the scar and seal. She would shiver at the contact and smirk deviously.

She was never letting him leave.

(…line break…)

"What the…why are they here?" Ciel demanded glaring at Sebastian and Hellebore for an explanation as his face was taken over in horrified surprise as his own pair of ears was placed upon his head. Hellebore just shrugged in a defensive posture as she toyed with the (strangely) green bunny ears she had been given.

"I wanted to spend Easter together!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily. Agni merely nodded, as if it were perfectly normal to be wearing the ridiculous ears. "We may not share your faith, but we can still celebrate with you." The young prince soma nodded eagerly in agreement.  
"So? What is this Easter holiday?"

Hellebore snorted. Sebastian flicked her bunny ears in a successful attempt to make her stop. He then turned to the Indians, "Easter is where we celebrate the resurrection of Jesus Christ, three days after he was crucified." He then went on in an elaborate attempt to convince everyone that he actually celebrated it. "We line the tables with food made with plenty of eggs, milk and butter. We also play games with colored Easter eggs such as the egg hunt and egg tapping. It's also become popular to exchange cards that have Easter bunnies on them."

Elizabeth jumped up, suddenly excited once again. "And, and! Easter is also a time when everyone dresses up in new clothes and hats!" She exclaimed happily clapping. Soma looked down in horror at his clothes. "I had no idea! I came in my regular clothes…" A laughing voice caused Hellebore to look over to a corner of the room. She inwardly groaned as she turned to Sebastian.

"When did she-" She was cut off as the woman grinned and jumped from her spot.  
"My cue! Let's unveil the new spring collection of Nina Hopkins, the tailor that makes the season!" With that the woman dragged all the men except for Sebastian from the room, her smile never leaving as she pushed them into a room across the hall where she no doubt had them change into whatever designs she created.

Elizabeth, Hellebore and Sebastian stood silently in the room and just as Elizabeth was about to say something, a resounding knock came from the front door. Ciel's voice appeared then.  
"Hellebore! Go and get that!"

Hellebore sighed as she left; leaving Sebastian to make sure Elizabeth didn't destroy the room with her pink vision of cuteness. She stopped as she approached the front door, a feeling of glee and sinking worry hitting her.

She knew that scent.

The man was a tall, skinny middle aged gentleman of forty, if one estimated generously, yet he wore the grey outfit and somber attitude of a city elder. His pitted skin was sickly white, his hair so brown it gleamed black; he brushed it straight back to reveal a sharp widow's peak. His eyes seemed even blacker and held something old and shrewd, something that fascinated and frightened Hellebore. He was ugly; His long nose was crooked, his lips uneven, his ears too large. Yet Hellebore did not want to look away. The man's presence-calm and focused as a viper's before the strike-was what truly caused her to hold his gaze. She stared a rude, stupid child.

"Hello Father."

(…line break…)

She stared at her feet as her father introduced himself as 'Jacob Lucyfera Syna'. An obvious alias. Ciel had looked at the man after he introduced himself and, disregarding pleasantries, asked him what his business was. The man seemed taken aback before he smirked and looked at the boy, causing Sebastian to take a step closer to his master.

"I've come to visit my daughter, I heard that she was currently emplyed under the Phantomhive head, so I came to make sure she was being treated properly." He looked at Hellebore and grabbed her by the hand pulling her to his side. She blushed childishly as she dug her head into his arm.

Such a daddy's girl.

Sebastian immediately relaxed, understanding the situation easily. This Demon would most likely pose as no danger, if anything he would only cause more safety. Jacob nodded toward Sebastian who in turn bowed deeply. One does not merely ignore the head of the original line, unless they had a death wish.

"So what is this game that I've heard about, and what happened to the window?" Hellebore's father inquired. Hellebore answered then. "An egg hunt father...whoever finds Lady Elizabeth's egg first wins the hunt. And...Earl grey and Phipps broke the window."

Earl grey sneered at her childishly. "The window had it coming."  
Jacob glared at the man briefly before turning to Sebastian, "And the rules of this hunt would be...?"  
Sebastian smiled, glad to have the attention of the elder demon, it wasn't a bad idea to get on his good side. "In order to avoid injury I've taken it upon myself to invent some rules." He pulled out an unboiled egg to show the group.

"Everyone will be divided into teams of two, one of the team members will carry a raw egg in a ladle during the egg hunt. One can freely exchange the egg through use of the ladles. A team is diqualified if, for whatever reason, the raw egg breaks."

Hellebore made an interested face. "Just like the egg tapping game?" Sebastian nodded. While Earl grey blew through his lips in boredom Sebastian ignored him and clapped happily. Gaining everyone's attention.  
"Let's decide the teams!"

At this declaration Elizabeth ran off most likely to hide her egg. As she ran off everyone grouped together, Hellebore and her father made a silent agreement to be on the same team.

Not like they were going to try anyway.

"Such lively festivities." Her father commented after a moment. Hellebore nodded, smiling nervously.  
"Yes, Elizabeth is extremely sentimental when it comes to holiday's and 'cuteness.'" Her father nodded before smiling softly. "The scent of her soul was intriuging, loyalty stood out most obviously." Hellebore's eyes widened.  
"Father..." She warned playfully. He smirked at her.  
"Do not fret, I have no need for such animimalistic hunger currently."

Sebastian left Ciel's side and walked over to Hellebore and her father. He was respectfully silent before bowing generously toward Jacob, not unnoticed by Ciel. Jacob waved him off.  
"Such respect for an old man like me...not even my mate treats me so well." He joked lightly. Sebastian smirked, eyes flashing to a magenta. Jacob chuckled. "Ah...one of those types I see...If you'll excuse me butler, me and my daughter are going to prepare for the hunt." Sebastian nodded.

"Of course, my Lord."

(...line break...)

The two Demons walked slowly along the garden path, any idea at winning the hunt gone from their minds entirely. Hellebore furrowed her brows for a moment before she plucked a spider from a rock, crushing it gently between her thumb and forefinger.

"Why are you here?" She asked finally, causing her father to stop and look at her.  
"Is it so unnatural to wish to visit my daughter?" He mused aloud playfully.  
"Well..." Hellebore trailed off not sure how to continue, thankfully she didn't have to as her father continued walking, and speaking.

"I heard that you had found a possible mate, but more than that...it has to do with the fact that you were injured, gravely as I was told." Hellebore made a face.  
"Still keeping tabs on me?" She questioned, slightly irked. Her father smirked.  
"Of course."

She sighed. "I was fine, I had Sebastian, he handled it." Her father stopped to look at a tree, and under the tree lay a rock. He motioned toward the rock. Hellebore sat and allowed her father to take his place next to her.  
"About that...how he healed you is my main concern."

Hellebore's stomach dropped.

"You realize that you two no longer have the option of walking away? You can't just decide not to mate with him, you're contracted to another Demon for Lucifer's sake, you two are obligated to stay by each other until you or him are dead." He said looking pointedly at her, like a concerned father. Hellebore sighed.  
"I'm aware."  
"Of course you are."  
"It's...its just..." Hellebore whispered, struggling to find the right words.  
"Yes?" Her father questioned patiently.  
"I don't want to walk away."

Silence.

"Father?" Hellebore asked, worried she had angered him. Instead he let out a tired chuckle.  
"That's exactly what I said about your mother."

(...line break...)

They watched from the corner of the room, the discussion in the garden having been finished far quicker than either planned, so it was inevitable when Hellebore let out a laugh when Ciel nearly went tumbling off the step ladder. But when Sebastian started having difficulty with fending off attack's, Hellebore took it upon herself to rather forwardly ram into Phipps, knocking him to the floor along with a laughing Hellebore.

Her father merely shook his head at her childish antics.

"Just wait another ten seconds!" Sebastian cried to Ciel as Grey advanced on him. He was fending the Earl off well though considering.  
"I just hate losing!" Grey cried out as he rushed forward again. Hellebore chuckled.  
"Dampen that Pride earl!" She called happily, thoroughly enjoying the show. Sebastian smirked. He ignored her.  
"Besides, I just love toying with someone who can't resist."

3...  
"My arm!" Ciel cried from his dangling position on the chandilier. Hellebore under him, waiting patiently for the inevitable. By now Phipps had rejoined the attack, but Hellebore ignored him even as he glared at her in annoyance.  
2...  
"It ends here!" Cried Grey as he lunged forward.  
1.

There was an immeasurable silence as the Earl's egg cracked all by itself. Everyone stared transfixed, even Jacob seemed mildly interested. After a few more cracks presented themselves on the egg, a baby chick popped out, a chirp escaping its beak.  
"Oh dear...it seems there was a fertilized egg in the mix." Sebastian said in false fret. Hellebore's face was split in half with a grin as she appraised Sebastian with her eyes. Her father noted this with satisfaction.

Suddenly Hellebore's father stood up from his spot on the wall as he looked at Phipps and Grey.  
"No matter the reason, if your egg is to break, you are disqualified. Correct butler?" Jacob asked, turning his attention to Sebastian, who in turn nodded.  
"Then it seems the young lord Phantomhive has won his fiancés egg. Well done." He said with a nod in Ciel's direction who in turn looked at the Demon with curiosity.  
"And what happened to your egg?" Hellebore smirked at him.  
"I threw it at a mouse in the garden." At the look Sebastian gave her, she merely shrugged. Then she looked up, "We should probably go and join Elizabeth! She's in the garden with everyone else." The group then migrated toward the garden, Hellebore falling into step beside Sebastian, and her father led the back of the group, watching the two demons in front of him whisper to each other, the occasional laugh filtering to his ears. Jacob smiled.

They took seats about the table as Ciel presented the egg to Elizabeth with slight indifference. Elizabeth chortled.  
"May this Easter egg bring you lots of happiness!" She said as she handed the egg back to him.  
"Thank you Elizabeth."

(…line break…)

"Butler, I need to speak with you." Hellebore's father said once everyone had left the garden. Involuntarily Sebastian felt himself grow weary.  
"Of course."  
"Walk with me."

(…line break…)

Hellebore sat on Sebastian bed, impatiently chewing on the tip of her thumb, a nervous habit she had picked up from a past master. She sighed as she felt Archimedes move from the spot on her shoulder down onto the mattress.

She watched the snake with a Hawke's eye; she didn't want a repeat of the past incident.

She practically pounced on Sebastian when he slid into his room. He seemed slightly surprised to see her there, although it was pleasant surprise. She took a moment to take in his appearance, he didn't look to beat up, although he looked as though he had landed in dust at least once, and…there was a bruise forming above his left eye.

"Your father is…an interesting Demon." Sebastian finished hesitantly. Hellebore chuckled.  
"Yes, yes he is…is he still here?" She asked looking behind Sebastian to the door, half expecting her father to jump into the conversation.  
"No…he left after our 'discussion'." Sebastian said simply as he turned to the bare vanity in his room. Hellebore smirked. "And how was that?"  
"Eye opening." Sebastian answered as he threw off his over coat, beginning to unbutton his vest.  
"I'm sure…what did he say?" She asked eagerly wishing for insight into the conversation. Sebastian sighed. "What I'm sure most father's say to someone who intends to be with their daughters. He also said that he gave us his 'blessing'."

Hellebore coughed.

"What?"  
Sebastian smirked before turning to her, pacing leisurely to the bed until he was towering above her, hands resting on either side of her head, thighs pinching into the mattress. Hellebore felt a heat coil in her abdomen, one she had never felt before, and it sent a thrill through her spine, one that Sebastian noted with pleasure. He leaned into her face until their lips met, as one of his hands went for the ties on her dress.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: I wanted to focus mainly on the Sebastian/Hellebore scene, and let this chapter rest as an M chapter. Thank you all for your kind reviews!  
I'm going to leave you guys alone now, don't mind me; I'll be hiding under my covers.**

Xxxxxxxx

Hellebore was surprised by the pure want for him that she felt, frightened she leaned back, the contact breaking between the two demons. Sebastian sighed, moving his head to the now exposed flesh of her knee. He paused briefly before moving his mouth upward, over the smooth skin of her thigh, the hem of her dress bunched in his hand. His ruby coals met her green orbs and he smirked.

"You're thinking too much."

The fact of the matter was that Hellebore couldn't think at all, and that was what had her head clouded. She nodded numbly. Maybe she was thinking too much… swallowing dryly she allowed her fingers to pull the fabric of her dress over her head, and even then it took her a moment to realize that she sat fully exposed, other than her undergarments. Ignoring the rising color of her cheeks she forced herself into a standing position, taking Sebastian with her.

He kept her eye contact as she reached for his and managed to work off his vest and white undershirt. She stood slightly at a loss as she glanced at his pants. Sebastian smirked slightly at her confusion and pressed a wet kiss to her lips before quickly gripping the backs of her thighs. With a swift lift and push, she was on the mattress, sinking into the unused sheets with a huff. She stared at the Demon, no, _her_ Demon as he shed his pants with practiced motions. As he did this she unconsciously shimmied her feet from their shoes.

Hellebore couldn't help but stare at his long white torso, the muscles moving under his skin as if they were alive. She glanced down below the pelvis and felt her breath hitch.

Sebastian sent her an amused glance before his weight sank down on the bed. He gripped the slopes of her hips and murmured something she couldn't hear against her skin as he shifted on top of her. His teeth then latched rather fierily onto the fabric which hid her breasts from view, she bit her lip as he pulled gruffly, ripping the fabric from her body easily. She attempted to breath but continued to get distracted beneath his weight and the feeling of his tongue dipping into the notch at the base of her throat. He skimmed up her neck and over her jaw to kiss her, warm and demanding.

Hellebore ran her hands through his hair, disheveling it, and he sighed into her mouth; his breath sweet, chest cool against hers and it made her abdomen clench in anticipation. He rose and leaned back, hooking his fingers into the cloth of her underwear, sliding them off of her hips and down her legs. She kicked them off and he placed a kiss on the inside of her thigh before settling his body between her legs. Involuntarily her knees dug into the slight curves of his waist.

She was scared.

And with one smooth roll of his hips any nervousness disappeared.

Her breath hitched with the sudden push, and there was discomfort, but the feeling of it was searing and decidedly good. Sebastian dipped his head and nipped her throat before rolling his hips again, and Hellebore felt a twinge deep in her abdomen. She let her fingers slide from his hair down to the lean muscles of his back as he moved. The friction built like a slow burn until she was arching her spine, pressing into him as he whispered '_mine_' once into her ear. Gripping the sides of her face he kissed her hard; the chill of his hands combined with the heat pooling through her belly wrenched a deep moan from her, a sound that she had certainly never heard from herself. Sebastian's lips slid from hers and found their way to her ear, nipping and licking.

Both Demons eyes were glowing a vibrant magenta, and there was a growing light filling them, neither Demon was really paying attention though.

With a few quick, grinding rolls, she unraveled beneath him, digging into his back and gasping his name. A white hot burn of pleasure left her writhing, nails clawing his back so violently she thought she'd leave marks. Sebastian pressed his face into her neck and breathed in hard, all of his muscles contracting under her hands. They both took a deep breath before he collapsed against her; she wrapped her arms around him, the weight of his steamy body bearing down on her. They didn't speak, though he caught her gaze before pressing his forehead onto hers.

Suddenly she smirked and flipped them both over so that she lay straddling him sideways. Sebastian couldn't help his smile as she shifted down so that she could lay her head against his chest. He stroked her cheek gently as the now mated Demon's breath combined in gently twists in the cool air.

For the first time in near a millennia, both Demons allowed their eyes to droop if only for a moment.

(…line break…)

He woke up far before she did, and was surprised to find that she had fallen into a deep sleep still gripping him, her head buried in the crook of his neck. The night had passed in an expanse of warm skin and her saying his name breathlessly, punctuated only by short bouts of dozing.

He glanced up to see a rather peeved Archimedes glaring at him from his curled position on top of the vanity. Thank Lucifer the little pest hadn't interrupted them like last time. Sighing Sebastian pulled at a few stray tendrils of her hair that lay spilled across his chest. In reply Hellebore made a sound like a child not wanting to wake up quite yet.

Suddenly green eyes peered from their resting place up at Sebastian. She grinned teeth glinting gently. "You're naked." She said after a moment, humor lacing her tone. Sebastian sighed in amusement.  
"It is my room." He clarified gently as he began to sit up. She sat up along with him, her back to him as she gently called to Archimedes. Sebastian watched her back as memories of that very part of her body arching to his every move came to him. He grinned and leaned toward her so his lips trailed down her spine. He didn't fail to notice the sharp and sudden shiver that ran through her body. Finally he stopped his descent, resting his lips on the contract seal with lay just within the dip in between her shoulder blades. He smirked against it before standing up reaching into his wardrobe for a clean outfit.

He looked up when he heard her grunt as she stood up, cringing all the while. He frowned.  
"What's wrong?" He asked not attempting to hide his slight concern as he made his way to her face, searching her eyes. She blushed.  
"I…I'm just sore…" She whispered quietly, feeling far too embarrassed to her liking. Sebastian's face revealed a cocky grin as he and Hellebore dressed.

"I believe we may have some excuses to make." Sebastian said finally after dragging his eyes away from her form as she pulled her stockings up.  
"Why?" She asked, curiously looking up at Sebastian, who was now at the door. His coal colored irises glinted almost mischievously.  
"We are approximately ten minutes behind schedule, but more so my little Demoness…my quarters are one of the few which are not equipped with sound proof walls."


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: On account of **_**Stone Undertaker **_**I am introducing an Oc character of hers in this chapter. But anyway…thank you all for your reviews! They make me smile! : 3**

After the initial embarrassed whirlpool of events Hellebore was content on slamming her head into a book.

Meyrin blushed anytime she saw her or Sebastian (more so than usual). Bard would wink in her direction lecherously. While Finny would just look confused at her and occasionally ask her if she was in pain the night before.

But the young master's reaction was the most unexpected of all. As Hellebore and Sebastian had entered his room they had found a very disgruntled Ciel sitting, night shirt falling haphazardly about him, on his bed. When they came in he went on telling them how unacceptable it was to be behind schedule so drastically. Sebastian had smirked while Hellebore had merely looked at the wall, intent on seeing something that wasn't there.

"There had better not be any new additions anytime soon." Ciel stated rather abruptly as Hellebore was buttoning his shirt up. She gaped at him while Sebastian chuckled. "Of course not young master." He had answered in amusement as he moved onto the boy's shoes. Ciel merely grunted. He looked at Hellebore then, blue eye shivering.

"There's a piece of parchment on my nightstand, go into town and get me everything on the list." Ciel said simply as he reached for the tea that Sebastian had carted in only moments ago. He looked up, brow raised. Hellebore glanced over the list and looked at the boy curiously.

"What could you possibly need with an animal cage?" She asked in amusement. Ciel waved her off.  
"Just go."

(…line break…)

Grimm Dragoste had been sitting on the same coffin for hours when she finally heard the bell that indicated someone arriving in the shop ring. She didn't look up from her marble like black nails as the steps of a body move across the floor boards.  
"Welcome to the Undertaker's shop…May I interest you in a coffin?" She asked sarcastically, a heavy accent filtering through.  
"No…actually I was looking for the Undertaker, is he here?"  
Grimm looked up peeking through strands of brown hair with the occasional auburn mixed in. The woman was approximately five foot five inches, short compared to Grimm, and her green orbs seemed to allow the image of the shop swim in the very irises. Her mousy brown hair slightly curled about her cheeks. Grimm's eyes narrowed before she stood, revealing her towering height, powdery white skin catching the light gently.

Green eyes met blood red and black undertones. Hellebore's mouth opened slightly, clearly not expecting what was currently standing in front of her. Hellebore allowed her tongue to travel past her lips for a moment before shooting back inside her mouth.

"Half blood? How is that even possible?" Hellebore asked suddenly interested greatly. Grimm merely shrugged. "What is it that you need Demon?" Grimm asked coldly eyes narrowing slightly. Hellebore smirked. "I was merely going to talk to the Undertaker about some things…but seeing as you're here…" Hellebore stopped suddenly as she could no longer see the half Reaper half Demon as she had seemingly dispersed into the air itself.

Hellebore remained calm even when she felt the cold metal of the barrel of a gun find its way to her temple. She smiled. "Don't most Reapers' have a blade as their scythe?" Hellebore questioned mockingly. Grimm grunted and pressed the barrel firmly against the Demon's head. "I didn't come for a fight." Hellebore said slowly, not willing to test the speed of the guns. Grimm grinned, teeth glinting.  
"Pity."

"I like your smile…its very Cheshire like." Hellebore said catching Grimm off guard long enough to step back from the guns. Hellebore looked at the half blood a moment before seemingly deciding something. "You look a little…young…" She said finally, and it was true, the half blood looked like fifteen at oldest. Grimm seemed to fume. "I'm older than you." Hellebore raised her hands in a defensive manner and merely shrugged. "I've never seen you before…when did you come to Britain?"  
"A long time ago." Grimm answered.  
"Where are you from?" Hellebore asked.  
"Romania."  
"Name?"  
"Grimm."

Hellebore grinned, eyes closed momentarily before looking back. "I like it. I'm Hellebore." Grimm merely nodded, her gun not yet having left its position. "This could be the start of an eternity long friendship." Hellebore said finally.  
"No it couldn't." Grimm answered her grin growing as she lowered her guns. Hellebore smirked.  
"Oh I like you."

(…line break…)

He looked comical as he sprinted forward; books clutched under one arm, a cage filled with sand in the other, its occupants hiding under a small rock and a cracker between his teeth. The boy gained a burst of speed suddenly as he slipped through the iron gates opening to Weston College. The boy breathed heavily as his one available eye spilled over the gothic architecture of the sixteenth century. It was then that the inhabitant of the cage decided to move forth. A rather irked snake was looking around dizzily from having been shaken so violently.

"Hellebore." Ciel hissed at the cage, causing the snake to go back under the rock. "First impression are vital…we can't have a snake terrorizing the students within the first minute I've arrived." Ciel muttered as he placed his hat on taking a step forward, his foot meeting grass. Gasps rang through the courtyard as boy's all around started commenting in whispering tones on how unorthodox it was that he had stepped on the grass.

"There they are!" Called someone pointing off to the left of Ciel. "It's P4!" looking to the side Ciel saw four boys, one seemingly gloom stricken, one reading a book with his glasses pushed to the bridge of his nose, another vaguely reminded Hellebore of the viscount, and the last one was glaring at nothing as he tapped a bat against his chin.

The one that reminded Hellebore of the viscount spotted Ciel, and deliberately rushed toward him, gripping him by the tie, causing Ciel to cringe in fear. Suddenly the older boy smiled sweetly. "Your tie was crooked." The boy stepped back. "What's your name?"

Ciel swallowed. "Phantomhive."  
"Never heard of it." Said the older boy with a finger at his chin. Suddenly the boy with the bat joined the conversation. "The principal mentioned a new student would be coming to blue house today…is that you?"  
"Yes." Ciel answered without hesitation, perhaps to induce respect. The boy with glasses sighed in annoyance. "Rule number forty eight: 'the only ones allowed to cross the lawn are the prefects or those granted permission by them.' At least remember the school rules before you enter." Just as Ciel was about to apologize the gloomy boy in a hood spoke up, his lips moving with a gentle power.  
"Hurry and get inside. The sun is too bright outside." Ciel looked up in surprise as he felt a finger on his forehead and his eyes met a dazzling smile.

"Look out from now on, Phantomhive."

(…line break…)

Hellebore wrapped herself firmly about inside the pocket of Ciel's coat as he was heaved violently upward as he flounced around on the pocketed sheet. Her scales quivered as she heard the voice of her savior, as she rather hated being landed on by the small boy.  
"Oh no, it's the dorm supervisor!" one of the heaver's yelled as the all threw the sheet behind their backs.  
"Clayton. Why are you, as an upper year, participating in this?" The man in the robe asked as he stepped forward. Clayton shoved his glasses up further in no doubt a nervous habit. "This is a tradition of our dorm…" He defended half heartedly.  
"Goodness…there's tradition and there's overdoing it." The man said extending his gloved hand to the dizzied Ciel. "You're the new student Phantomhive correct?" Coal eyes framed by black revealed a smiling face. "Welcome to the sapphire owl dormitory. I am the dorm supervisor, Michaelis."


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm baaaaacccckkk!**

The twinge in Sebastian's collar had evolved from a small flutter into a gentle burning, much more aggressively persistent than a lovers bite. His fingers danced along the tender skin for an instant before his thoughts went back to Hellebore.

Where in heaven-less Lucifer's name was she?

Xxxxxxxx

Blood curled gently, almost adoringly as it coursed in small rivers down Hellebore's chest, protruding from the wound in her own collar. She clutched at the gash in bewilderment as her eyes searched every inch of the room.

She hadn't actually expected Grimm to shoot.

Xxxxxxxx

He wasn't particularly happy playing dorm leader, especially since Hellebore wasn't here to distract him. Although more than once he caught himself chuckling over his young masters antics. Sebastian sighed dragging his attention to the now irksome itch in his collar. The pain tinged unexpectedly causing Sebastian to tap his finger on his desk for a moment before turning to some misbehaving students.

"Now then…"

Xxxxxxxx

"Bullocks! This is bloody unfair!" Hellebore grumbled from her spot on the grass where she had tumbled moments ago. She looked up, her pupils meeting with the darkened barrel of a pristine silver pistol.

"You were the one that wanted to train." Grimm replied in a scathingly simple tone, her aim unwavering. Hellebore snorted. "Yes, train, not kill. Contrary to popular belief there is a difference." Hellebore mocked pulling herself into a shaking standing position. "I still can't believe you shot me." Hellebore growled lowly. Grimm shrugged as she moved the gun to her side. "Sorry." Grimm said casually. Hellebore smirked. "I'm sorry to." She whispered before lunging forward, her left hand encasing itself around the half bloods neck before her right hand found Grimm's wrist, keeping her from aiming the gun.  
"Round 2?"

Grimm grinned.

And that Cheshire flash was the last thing Hellebore saw before she lost sight of Grimm entirely, and spinning around she was met with cool metal against the underneath of her chin. Hellebore cursed herself for falling for the disappearing act. A toothy grin came into view.  
"Don't get cocky Demon."

Xxxxxxxxx

She sighed in contentedness as she felt Sebastian's tongue swish back over her collar, rubbing lightly against the yellowing bruise. Sebastian growled gently causing Hellebore to release a sighing whimper. He softened against her as he pulled her onto his lap gently.

Currently they were in his office, the only room in the entire wing which held even an inkling of privacy. They had finished pursuing their more carnal desires and were now more focused on merely basking at one another's bare skin.

Hellebore giggled slightly as she felt him press a gently kiss to her temple. He pulled back and rested his chin on her head.  
"What were you saying?" He asked gently as he ran his hands down her stomach.  
"Ah…I may be active in more training sessions." Hellebore said distracted as his hand moved lower. Sebastian smirked against her. "That's fine if it means you come back to me with that same starved look in your eyes."

She smacked him playfully before they both froze. The unmistakable huff of Ciel rushing down the hall was heard. She groaned as she felt Sebastian move away from her, heading for his uniform. Hellebore merely crawled over to the pile of spare robes Sebastian had been given, they were a bit big for her but smelled like him which made up for it. She pulled the clothing over her body just as Ciel burst in. He seemed slightly flustered from the long walk but didn't seem to have noticed Hellebore's slight state of undress.

As Ciel immediately made his way to the now unoccupied office chair Hellebore began to stir the tea as Sebastian reached for the treats that Ciel would no doubt devour. Both Demons assumptions were correct as Ciel's fork quickly ravaged the midnight snack that had been prepared for him.  
"That Maurice Cole is prob- oh for…Hellebore!"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Why are your clothes scattered about the room?"  
"…Sebastian isn't content with merely letting me take them off myself."

There was a pregnant silence as Ciel seemed to digest this information before blushing slightly as Sebastian covered his mouth to muffle his smirking chuckle, Hellebore meanwhile was sticking her tongue out casually as if nothing had happened. Ciel brought another bite of sugary sweetness to his mouth, completely content to skim over what had just happened.

"As I was saying, I am certain Maurice is a lying jail bird." Ciel while licking frosting off of his upper lip. He wasn't able to continue however as Hellebore interjected.  
"You're talking about the girl?" Hellebore questioned.  
"He's a boy." Ciel retorted slightly annoyed.  
"Are you certain? I mean the face and body type resemble someone of the female sex, not to mention his/her hands…way to soft." Hellebore sighed and turned back to Sebastian, quickly making her way to his side, so close that her arm brushed against his. Sebastian seemed interested.  
"What do his hands have to do with this?" Sebastian asked his eyes glancing to Ciel, who in turn answered.  
"It's as Hellebore said, Maurice's hands are pearly white while all the other schools fags (Authors note: I may use a different word because I personally hate having to type it out) have rough hands from doing the upperclassmen's chores." Hellebore laughed lightly before walking around Ciel so that she could place her left hand gently on his ear, his eyes wide as she smirking leaned in.  
"So he employs dirty tactics just like you?"

Ciel pushed her off in annoyance before he went back to his treat. "Exactly. Besides, there's no doubt what with his relaxed and unhesitating attitude." Sebastian took the plate from Ciel and sighed as he placed it to the side. "It shouldn't be too hard to disprove what he said, but I won't let it end so easily. Sebastian seek out those who have also been deceived by him, Hellebore stay by my side incognito and be another set of eyes and ears for me. Also Sebastian, thoroughly investigate Maurice's activity pattern."

Sebastian smirked before placing a hand over his chest with a nod of ascension. Hellebore merely shrugged slightly detached from the conversation. She was far too busy admiring Sebastian in his catholic garb.

Xxxxxxxx

"Did he actually ask for help from the prince?" Hellebore asked as she toyed with the collar of Sebastian's robe.  
"Sadly, yes."  
"When he comes I am pretending I don't know him."

**Author's note:**

**Whooo! So this chapter was really just a 'hey I'm back guys' chapter…yeah read and review.  
P.S. Once I am done with this I am considering doing a Jonathan Crane x OC, I already wrote the first chapter for it…**

**Anyway! See you guys later.**


	26. Chapter 26

**OH NO! I've caught up with the manga! Oh well, you'll all just have to wait after this chapter until the next chapter of the manga decides to come out. Anyway, read and review!**

Hellebore had gone to the Scarlet Fox stables out of curiosity, she had only ever seen an elephant once before, and that elephant had not lasted extremely long against the large gun her master had propped on his shoulder. But in Hellebore's defense she didn't know that elephants were afraid of snakes.

She also didn't know that the young prince would decide to visit his elephant at the exact time she planned to. So when she saw the flash of his dark skin and chocolate eyes she dove quite precisely into the bush nearest to her, all at once making a split second decision to embrace the serpent fighting to be free of the constricting clothing she had been wearing since her employment. And so when Soma mounted the elephant and heard a gentle rustling, panicking was clearly the best option.

"A snake!? Here!?" He yelped clutching tighter to the elephant after having seen two green slit-like eyes peering up at him curiously. The elephant also noted those eyes and with an urgency only found in elephants, he pivoted and lumbered away quickly, straight toward the Scarlet fox dormitories. For a moment the snake in the bush was quietly contemplating the outcome of what would no doubt be extremely entertaining, and with the thought of entertainment, said snake disregarded the clothes it had left tangled in the branches of the bush.

If one looked closely enough at the snake they would see a strange glowing purple tattoo on its back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are they doing here? I thought they weren't allowed?" Soma accused childishly pointing at Hellebore and Sebastian in an accusatory manner. Ciel glanced at the demons before looking back at Soma. "I had no choice," he said shrugging, "and anyway Hellebore hides all day long so it's not like I'm breaking any rules." Soma pouted but stopped when Sebastian leaned forward menacingly a sadistically perfect smile on his lips.  
"I ask that you keep the fact that I am the young master's butler a secret, or else I shall have too-" Sebastian began but was quickly cut off by a rather flustered Soma.  
"I won't tell anyone!" He cried hands waving frantically. Ciel ignored his actions and instead turned his body towards Soma.  
"Did you find anything out?" Ciel asked attempting to actually proceed forward in the conversation. Soma seemed a bit confused for a moment before brightening. "Oh yes! At night he secretly sends flower-shaped cards to students in his dormitory. Lots of them." Hellebore leaned down to Ciel's ear.  
"Must be shy." She whispered. Ciel looked at her in annoyance.  
"Shut up."

Soma, having not noticed their silent bickering continued. "Also, he…"

Xxxxxxxx

It had been simple enough attaching the tense strings to the backs of the canvases, and attatching those strings to amplifying devices at the swan gazebo. Although Hellebore was continuously getting distracted by telling Sebastian to go to one end while she went to the other. Sebastian would then look at her as if she had just said the sky was purple. "If you aren't going to be of any help go and repatch the notes."

Xxxxxxxx

She could see Sebastian tense as Maurice Cole ran the scissors along Ciel's chest followed by a violent kick. Hellebore stuck her tongue out momentarily slightly annoyed that she wasn't the one doing the kicking.  
"Now no one will save you!" Cole cried in what could be assumed as psychotic mania.

Maurice dragged the scissors downward across Ciel's stomach, almost teasingly. "Why don't you take some pictures? The kind that make you want to die from shame!" Cole put a finger to his chin as he pointed the scissors at Ciel's forhead. "Go on! Do it!"

What neither Demon nor master were ready for would have been what happened next. All the boys that were holding Ciel down moved in, ripping his clothes, tearing off his shoes and bruising his skin. One boy went so far as to slam his hand over Ciel's one good eye and mouth, muffling everything.

Ciel was able to tear his head free for a moment and cry out; "No...please stop it!"

Hellebore and Sebastian both allowed a small sadistic pleasure at the fact that their young master had pleaded so perfectly, so humanly. But the moment was ruined as three prefects and Elizabeth's older brother rushed in, undoubtedly saving the day.  
"Damn it." Hellebore muttered. "I wanted to see what would happen."

Xxxxxxxxx

"Wow…the most beautiful boy in school puts on makeup better than any female I've ever seen." Hellebore said to Sebastian as she looked once more over the stolen picture of Maurice Cole, peeling his eyelid upward so as to apply mascara.

Sebastian smirked before placing a finger to her lips. "Quiet my little Demoness, the young master is putting on a show." Sebastian whispered. Hellebore frowned momentarily before turning back to the window where the two demons were currently hanging in a bat like state, their hair still and upside down.  
"I've always been against injustice." Ciel said eyes closed, face glimmering as a forced blush sprinkled against his cheeks. The Green prefect patted Ciel on the back, a smile on his face. "You follow traditions, you don't lie and you are pure and noble. A model student!"

Both Hellebore and Sebastian looked incredulously through the window.  
"Is our young master completely seriously?"

**Short chapter I know.**


	27. Chapter 27

"You know, for a school, they have extremely high quality church bells...almost as wonderful as the one's found in France." Hellebore mused to no one in particular as the doves fluttered past both her and Sebastian. Sebastian pushed the rim of his glasses up the bridge of his nose as a loose feather floated down to his shoulder, resting peacefully. "Yes. Quite nice, but as you said, not perfect."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Hellebore wasn't surprised when Ciel suddenly flounced rather exhaustedly into the office chair at the end of the school day. Sebastian chuckled lightly as he moved to put his robe on a hanger. "You should pursue a career in acting." Sebastian said casually as he flicked the robe onto the hanger.  
"Shut up." Ciel muttered annoyed. Sebastian grinned at him.

"Why so sour? He was sincerely praising you." Hellebore cried in Sebastian defense. "And anyway, you got rid of Maurice and get the position that you were initially aiming for, you killed two birds with one stone." Hellebore said shrugging. Sebastian smirked as he looked at his young master from the side.  
"Yet your goal is still so far away."

Ciel didn't disagree, but instead put his finger to his chin in thought. "Yes, I still need to find out the reason why Derrick Arden and other students shut themselves up in this school and stopped contacting their families...however, we haven't even seen them. Not one of them, making this entire situation suspicious. I thought about forcing them to return home, but the queen only ordered me to investigate the reason...Something serious is happening at this school." Ciel concluded as he raised his arms above his head in a 'before bed' stretch. "But I cannot investigate properly due to the binding rules of the school, it's the equivalent of being a prisoner."

Sebastian hummed for a moment as he poured the Earl Gray he had prepared during Ciel's rant. Hellebore took the cup from the counter and walked it over to her young lord.  
"Yet, my young lord, isn't that the very reason why you're trying to get closer to the ones who make the rules? In a more peaceful way that usual, I would say."

"Even so, as the fag of a prefect's far I cannot participate in the midnight tea party, arranged by the principal. Also the bath's are horrid, I have to hurry because of the wound on my back." Ciel complained before bringing the tea cup to his lips. Hellebore however was onto another topic as she let loose a question that caused everyone to pause.  
"Who is the principal anyway?" She asked, curiosity evident in her voice. Ciel looked at her in surprise before he opened his mouth, paused, and shut it again. He apparently, had no idea.

"Anyway, the person who probably has the best information about Lord Derrick is the prefect of the dormitory he moved into. Violet Wolf Dormitory."

Xxxxxxxxx

In Hellebore's opinion, Violet was a very skilled artist. Even if he was leaving his model in a painful position of an arched back with one foot poised skillfully in the air. She had to admit, it was quite funny the way that Violet acted as if he were drawing his model, but was drawing whatever popped into his imagination. For instance, currently he was drawing Redmond leaning on a pillar while faceless women danced past him.

She was watching from the wood paneling of the gazebo in the form of a thirteen inch common garden snake, keeping a watchful eye on Ciel.

In the end, Violet never drew the model, but instead drew whatever whimsical ideas came to him. And as Hellebore watched, she couldn't help but feel sympathetic for her master as he made possibly the most interesting blunder's of all.

"Yes! His name is Derrick Arden!" Ciel said with false cheer and happiness. These fake emotions however were quickly wiped away when everyone in the gazebo froze. The charcoal that violet was using snapped as he turned his menacing gaze toward Ciel.

"Did you say...Derrick?"


	28. Chapter 28

All eyes were on Ciel in horrified anticipation as to what would transpire between Violet and the little lord. The atmosphere between the P4's was most definitely suppressing, while the fags didn't seem the least concerned. And so, Ciel pushed forward.

"Ah yeah, we played together multiple times when we were little." Ciel pressed himself against the railing a bit more firmly. Hellebore's tongue flicked out and over her snout as she breathed in the slight hint of anxiousness that appeared from her young master. She wrapped herself tighter about the wooden paneling as she continued to observe.

"Derrick wrote to me and said he was in Red house. So I was surprised to learn he had transferred into purple house after he entered the school."

The head of Blue house merely pushed up his glasses. "That's because it took us a while to notice his true personality."

The head of Red house sighed as he crossed his ankles on the plush of the couch. "He was even my fag for a while...he was excellent. But..."

Violet finished Red's sentence as his eyes narrowed slightly in disgust. "He was weird." Ciel looked confused by this statement. Although he hid it easily by continuing the conversation. "Ah, I see, but the Violet dorm has many weir- I mean, students who excel at certain arts and all. What was Derrick's specialty?" Ciel asked with interest.

Almost simultaneously all the P4's answered.

"Cricket." One said, "Memorizing." Proclaimed another, "Poetry." and "Embroidery." Also were stated.

Even Hellebore was a little confused by the simultaneous answer.

"Anyway!" Red exclaimed, brining the attention back to himself. "The principal decided on moving him. There are no mistakes in the principal's commands, the Principals decisions are absolute!"

Hellebore looked once more at Violet's sketch pad, and was most impressed to see a very well done sketch of a stoic Ciel, being encased by the jabberwocky of Lewis Carrols imagination.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hellebore stood unmoving in Sebastian's office as dorm head, and she didn't look up when arms snaked themselves around her waist.

Sebastian's lips placed themselves on her neck as one of his fingers tapped on her neck.  
"And what is my Demoness brooding about?" Sebastian murmured as he turned Hellebore around, into his chest.

"Not brooding, thinking." Hellebore stated, though it was muffled by the fabric of Sebastian's shirt.  
"About?"  
"The principal."

Sebastian pulled back and grinned. "Yes, I have been pondering that very topic myself."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"He was an excellent student you know." Mr. Agares commented offhandedly as he continued to walk along the hallway with Mr. Michaelis.  
"I see...then why was he transferred to another dorm?"  
"Who knows...the principal decided on it."

Even from Mr. Agares nonchalance on the topic, Sebastian still continued his array of questions.

"Could he have stopped going to school due to the shock of having been relocated?" Sebastian asked, hoping to gain an insight.  
"Who knows...the principal decided on it, you..."  
Mr. Agares was cut off however as he misplaced his foot and went tumbling headfirst down a staircase. However, as the bleeding man was offered to be taken to the infirmary by Sebastian, he politely declined.

As Mr. Agares left Sebastian staring after him confusedly, Hellebore poked her head out from beneath Sebastian's collar. She looked at him, and as much as a snake could muster, gave him a look that clearly read: What the hell?

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ciel's eyes widened drastically as Sebastian lifted him off the floor with inhuman strength, covered his mouth, and hid him beneath his cloak.

He looked up at the roaming P4 with a smile.

"Looking for something?" He questioned lightly, as he pretended to look for a book. The light in the library was originating from the P4's lamp as well as Sebastian's own candle, as it was the middle of the night. The P4 shook his head in apology before turning around and leaving.

After a moment, Ciel emerged from beneath Sebastian's cloak as he breathed out. "It seems I may have been a bit too obvious with my prodding regarding Derrick."  
"Yes...They even had you followed." Sebastian commented dryly.

"However, I've gained nothing for my prodding...It seems we will have to use every method necessary to come into direct contact with Derrick.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ciel took Sebastian's lantern from him with a smirk of content.

"If I can't go in, I'll just have to make them come out!" He cried as, with a mighty heave he threw the lantern into a window, effectively shattering the glass, and eliciting flames to the drapes.

"Do you know of Weston Colleges 87th rule, Mr. Michaelis?" Ciel asked with a huff as he crossed his arms and smirked at Sebastian. Sebastian however, was not at all taken off guard as he raised his hand to his chin before opening his mouth.

He never got to finish though, as a much more feminine voice appeared from behind both the contractor and the Demon. Green eyes popped out of the darkness as Hellebore stepped forward, joining the two.

"In case of an alarm such as fire in the school or one of the dormitories, all students should rapidly seek refuge in the school gardens and have the prefects take a roll call." Hellebore recited with an unusually mocking voice as her gaze turned to the growing flames.

"You know, if you're find out, the consequences will be great. Although...I suppose we really shouldn't be surprised...this is the young master we're talking about." She smirked before raising a finger to her lips.

"Ah, I should be going, I can't be seen."


End file.
